


In Chaos and in Harmony

by EvekiClival



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Child Death, Don't want to post spoilers yet, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Completed NaNoWriMo, Hate to Love, I'll add more tags as i go, NaNoWriMo 2018, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Preparing for Baby, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvekiClival/pseuds/EvekiClival
Summary: You are a princess, raised from birth to rule, and to be married to a future king. You just never expected that future king to be an angry, half crazed Junker. At least you aren't the only one who hates this plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Trust me, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just wanted to start posting this since it's been sitting on my computer since the end of November. On the plus side, this story is completed, so I just need to edit it before posting. Honestly, I just love how it turned out, and I'm always down for Fantasy AUs and arranged marriage stories.

You waited on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The castle was abuzz with preparations for the visiting royalty from the Wasteland. After years of war with the savage junkers, an agreement had been reached, one that always seemed to work. Marriage. While the junker’s Queen had no children of her own, she had taken one of her youngest generals as her heir. All you knew of him was his name, Junkrat. He was one of the most unpredictable Generals in the war, often launching himself into combat with large packets of black power. Rumor was he was also insane.

“Rider’s approaching from the West!” one of the guards on the wall called. You glanced towards the sunset to see three riders, flanked by about ten others.

“It will do no good to stand here and fret,” Someone said behind you. You jumped, turning to see the figure of your father, tall, dressed in rich velvet and his crown. You bowed.

“I know, father.”

“We have company.” He offered his arm. “Come.” You took it, keeping your head high to meet your soon-to-be husband. You arrived in the courtyard at the same time as the riders. They were lead by a woman dressed in salvaged armor, a large ax strapped to her back. She wore no helmet, so her close-cropped hair and dramatic warpaint were easy to spot, even this far away. Beside her was the largest man you had ever seen. He wore some sort of mask and carried a hook and chain with him. The last rider was the least noticeable. You couldn’t tell anything about him besides his was rather skinny from this far away. “Remember, you represent your people today.” Your father reminded you as you descended from the palace and your place of safety. “You are the key to peace from this war.”

“Yes father,” you said. You knew that as the oldest child, that was your job, to make peace, whatever means necessary. This was the first step. Your Kingdom, Oasis, sat in the center of the other four kingdoms. With the Junkers from the West allied with your kingdom, your combined powers could overtake the others easily. The Shimada’s sat to the East, the Lindholm’s realm to the North and the Republic of Overwatch to the South. 

“Welcome your majesty,” your father said, nodding as the Queen dismounted along with her troops.

“Thank you, your highness. Hopefully, this will be the beginning of a long alliance,” she greeted, taking your father’s arm in a soldier’s handshake. “This must be your daughter.”

“Yes,” your father said, presenting you. “My daughter, ________”

“I am honored to meet you,” you said, curtsying. 

“You are a pretty little thing,” she mused, “but you look like you have some spunk.”

“Thank you,” you said, unsure of how to respond.

“Rat! Get over here!” The Queen barked as the smaller of the two men behind her. The man in the mask, which you could now see was a pig’s mask, shoved him forward when he refused to move.

“Alrioght fine! Ya don’t have to shove,” he grumbled. So this is Junkrat, you thought. He was quite a bit taller than you, not that it was obvious by the way he slouched. His right arm and leg, or peg leg, were crafted out of some kind of enchanted metal that gave the appearence of life. They must have a wizard, you thought as you took in more of his appearance. His face was long and pointy, much like the rest of his body. His hair was nothing more than sparse blood tufts, still burning at the top. He was dressed much like the Queen, with scrap shoulder guards, but that was where his armor ended. The only other clothing he had was a pair of ragged, canvas pants with many different patches haphazardly sewn on. This left you with an unobstructed view of his abs and chest. A faint heat dusted your cheeks as you stared, and quickly looked away.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you to Oasis, my lord,” you recited, having given this greeting countless times before. “Please accept our hospitality as you honor our house.”

“Yeah, yeah, pleasure to meet ya too sweet cheeks. Can we just get on with this?” he said, brushing you off.

“Rat,” the Queen growled.

“I agree, General,” your father said, breaking the growing tension. “Please, we have a feast waiting inside. Come.” He offered his arm to the Queen, who smiled good-naturedly but rolled her eyes as she took it. You waited for Junkrat to do the same, but he was following the queen, leaving you in the dust. Maybe he just didn’t know the rules of etiquette, you thought. That must be it, but that thought changed when the masked man offered you his arm. You took it, although with some effort to reach. He was a true giant and it was almost impossible for your arm to link with his easily.

“ ‘M sorry ‘bout him,” he grunted through the mask, his voice gravely and distorted. “Unfortunately, he’s normally like that.”

You nodded. The Wasteland must be a difficult place to live, you thought. It would, of course, have different rules out there, but still.

You quickly caught up with your father, as he was giving the Queen a tour through the halls. Junkrat had slid back next to both of you but on the giant's other side. “Psst, Roadie,” he whispered. “Hows’bout you and I check this place out for a little loot, eh? Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“Rat, we’re guests,” the giant replied. “Besides, ya just spilled your plan to a witness.”

The prince’s head poked around Roadie’s gut and glared at you. “Damn, thought you’d left.”

“I’m sorry if my presence offends you, my lord,” you said, a little more bite in your tone than before. “but since your being here is to discuss our marriage, we’ll both have to get used to one another. Thank you, sir,” you said to the giant as you took back your arm, “but I should see if my father needs me to prepare anything for tonight. Gentlemen.” 

You walked ahead swiftly, joining your father and the Queen. “Sorry about anything Rat might say. He’s not one for protocol,” the Queen said.

“It’s quite alright. My daughter has been taught well enough for both of them,” your father laughed. You forced a smile. Yeah, he’d ‘taught’ you all right. His 'lessons' were etched into you. “The families and representatives of the other kingdoms should be arriving over the next couple days. Hopefully, this will show the others that you are aligned with us against Talon.”

“We saw a couple Talon patrols on the way here. They’re getting bolder.”

“We have our own patrols on high alert until the wedding. We are safe here.”

“Not worried ‘bout myself. I’m more worried about any civilians that get caught in the crossfire.”

You all entered the banquet hall and took your seats, the Queen sitting on the right of your father, you seated to his left. The giant, Roadie, sat to the Queen’s right and Junkrat sat to your left. “A toast,” your father offered as the first course was set down, “to a long union and alliance.” The Queen toasted him and you.

“To the happy couple,” she added, throwing a glare at Junkrat who was slouching back in his seat. This was going to be anything but pleasant for the next couple of days.

***^***  
Your father encouraged you to spend time with Junkrat whenever you could, but he seemed hellbent on avoiding you. His bodyguard was kind though. Roadie, who you found out was named Roadhog, was in charge of keeping him safe. That seemed to stretch to you as well, as he was more attentive than the guards with your safety. Your father had suggested you show Junkrat the city, which you agreed to, and Roadhog followed along. Junkrat seemed less than interested in your tour or about the history of your town, trying to keep as much distance between you. Roadhog listened though, asking questions here and there to make you more comfortable. He was a gentle giant, but obviously not one to push around.

“So what do you fuckers do for fun around here?” Junkrat interrupted at one point, asking his first question since you had started. Roadhog responded by smacking him upside the head. “Oi! The hell Roadie?”

“Watch your language,” he growled.

“She’s gonna have ta get used to it,” he muttered.

“ ‘She’ is standing right here,” you said.

“And for some reason, she seems to think I care.” Junkrat dodged the hit from Roadhog, ducking just in time.

“I take it you’re less than pleased with our marriage,” you said, glaring up at him.

“Was I bein’ too subtle before?”

“It is your duty,” you said. “We have a responsibility to our kingdoms to ensure peace.”

“Peace is overrated,” he said. “We could just kill those Talon bastards and be done with it, no need to get hitched at all.”

“This marriage will cement your kingdom, ensuring the other kingdoms will recognize your sovereignty now,” you said, shocked he could be so dismissive of this.

“I could give a rat’s ass what those other royal pricks think of me or the Waste. They don’t like it, they can bite me.”

“I’m amazed that the Queen would pick you as her heir,” you said. “If you take over, your people will never be respected.”

“Trust me, I’d rather be back out there blowing shit up then marrying your dumb ass.”

Your hand hit his cheek before you were fully conscious you had swung. The slap reverberated through the empty street. “How dare you.”

“Fuck yo-“ Junkrat raised a hand to slap you, but Roadhog stepped in before he could swing.

“That’s enough. Apologize.”

“Yeah, bitch. Ow! Whot?”

“I meant you,” the giants growled.

“But she-“

“Now.” Junkrat just rolled his eyes and walked off, grumbling to himself. “Rat!”

“It’s fine,” you said. “I don’t need his apology.”

The next couple of days had the same unhappy tension between the two of you. He would do his best to avoid you whenever possible. Still, your father and the Queen encouraged both of you to spend time together. The wedding was only a week away, and you two needed to learn how to at least tolerate each other.

The Queen was kind. She acknowledged that Junkrat was hard to deal with. “He can be a prick, I know, but he’s nice enough when you get to know him,” she said as you both strolled through the gardens.

“He doesn’t seem interested in getting to know me though.”

“Give him time. I know he’s not happy about this.”

“The feeling mutual,” you said.

She laughed, punching you lightly in the shoulder. “You do have a little fight in you.”

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“Does it look like a give a shit, sweetie? You can drop all that decorum and shit when I’m around.”

You smiled. “What is he normally like?” you asked. “I’ve only heard rumors.”

“Most of those are true. He’s a wily little son of a bitch. But he gets the job done. He’s loyal too. I had to knock him out during one battle, he refused to leave cause we couldn’t find a couple kids.”

“Why would you leave before you found them?“

“The town was infested with Talon, and the house had already crashed down,” she said. “Even if they had been alive, we wouldn’t have been able to get out.” She grimaced. “I hate leavin’ like that, but it was just us, there’s no way we could have made it out, even if those kids had been ok.” She patted you on the back. “Once he trusts you, you’ve got his protection for life.”

“He seems to hate me.”

“He blames most of the royalty for Talon. They started banishing people, so that’s why. I think his parents were banished, but I don’t know. Doesn’t talk about his childhood much.”

You nodded. It was well known that Talon had formed to overthrow the monarchies. People banished to the wilderness; families, and children doomed to a life of hardship over small infractions or crimes of family members. Talon had formed as a way to unite these people, to keep them safe. Unfortunately, the thing that united them was a hatred of nobility. Your father wanted to eradicate them all, along with King Torbjorn Lindholm and President Morison. Emperor Hanzo’s feelings were still on the fence. His brother Prince Genji and his close friend Lord Jesse McCree were both advising him to seek peace. Princess Brigitte and Lena Oxford were both trying to advise for a peace as well, but it was going poorly. 

“Then I assume he would want peace with them?” you asked.

The Queen laughed. “Talon bastards are some of his favorite things to blow up. I think he had some bad run-ins with ‘em. Hates royals and hates Talon, basically, he’s just a skinny ass ball of hate.”

“Well, that’s reassuring.”

“You don’t seem too happy about this.”

“It’s my duty to ensure my peoples' safety,” you said. “My father has taught me that, and I’m happy to do my part.”

“Yeah, I can tell you're just as happy as he is.”

“I may not be excited about this, but it will keep my people safe so I will do it.”

The Queen nodded. “We’ll do our best to keep you safe too.”

***^***  
With the wedding on four days away now, guests from the other kingdoms were arriving. The Lindholms were the first to arrive, Tobjorn, Brigette, Reinhardt, Ana, and Angela. As soon as their horses galloped into the courtyard, Brigette was running towards you. You ran to meet her, hugging your oldest friend tightly. You had grown up together, sharing many holidays together as well as a few secret adventures. Where your father had taught etiquette and social training, Torbjorn had encouraged his daughter to learn the art of war and battle. Her Godfather, Sir Reinhardt, took to the actual training. She served faithfully as his squire and traveled with him across the Northern mountains. Lady Ana often came with them, ensuring that neither of them was too injured. If they were, Duchess Angela was always ready to patch them up. Brigette had let slip more than once, Reinhardt and Ana seemed to be very flirty while out in the mountains, under the moonlight. 

“________! It’s so good to see you!” She was dressed in a sturdy riding dress, embroidered with gorgeous yellow and silver. You spied a pair of thick leggings underneath when she dismounted, so even if she had to fight, the dress wouldn't get in the way.

“You too Brigette! It’s been so long. How have you been?”

“Amazing! Reinhardt and I found this cave last month and while we were exploring. Papa thinks it might be a lost king’s tomb.” She glanced behind you and nodded. “Your Majesties.”

“Brigitte, a pleasure as always,” your father said. Although he would never let it show in public, he found Torbjorn's way of raising a daughter disgraceful. “May I introduced, The Queen.” He gestured next to him and the Queen smiled.

“Princess Brigitte, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope,” Torbjorn said as he approached with the others. “You majesty, glad to see you as well.”

“Where’z ze lucky young man?” Reinhardt asked, always the jovial romantic.

“Probably off sulking, he’s not one for formalities,” the Queen apologized. 

“Zhat’s quite alright. We’ll meet him soon enough.”

“I don’t know,” you whispered to Brigitte. “He might try to hide from the wedding.” She stifled a giggle, but your father shot you a look. “We’ll leave you then discuss politics then?” you said a little louder.

“Yes,” Torbjorn said. “Brigitte’s been dying to see how that litter of kittens has been.”

“Papa!” she said, blushing.

Your father smiled politely. “Yes, you two may go. We will see you tonight at dinner.”

“Thank you, father.” You bowed before walking off towards the kitchens with Brigitte. “The cook adopted them to be mousers. They’ve been doing so well. The little gray one is the fastest.”

“Maybe she can take care of your ‘rat’ problem,” she joked.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I thought I would at least learn to tolerate him but he actively ignores me, and that’s at the best of times. He’s rude, and not at all interested in assuring the safety of our realms.”

“You worry too much about the kingdom ________. Things can just be about you sometimes. ”

“It’s the only way I can deal with the fact I’m about to marry someone like-“

“Loike what?” a voice from behind you said. You both spun around, Brigitte stepping in front of you as protection as a lanky form dropped from a nearby tree. It was Junkrat. He leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms and glaring at you.

“Like you,” you said, glaring back. “Let’s go, Brigitte.” You tugged at your friend's arm, pulling her towards the kitchens.

“So that’s him?” she asked, glancing back.

“Yes. He’s completely insufferable.”

“And he’s following.”

“Ugh!” you groaned. “Just ignore him. He’s probably just going to go steal food.” You made your way past the ovens, baking loaves of bread and other pastries, to a corner where a large basket filled with plush blankets. Three cats lounged inside it, curling around each other. 

“Aaaawwwww!” Brigitte squealed. “They’re so cute!” A muffled meow came from behind you and the runt of the litter, the little gray cat, came swaggering over with a rat about half its size clamped in its jaws. “She learned how to hunt, didn’t she?”

“That’s a small one for her,” you said, scratching behind her ears. “The last one I saw her catch was in the dungeons and was as big as her.” You both sat, talking and catching up, you sharing stories of about the cats, Brigitte telling about the adventures with Reinhardt and Ana. Her stories were much more exciting. While you talked, you could feel Junkrat lurking nearby. Brigitte kept glancing behind you every now and again until you could practically feel him breathing down your neck. “Can we help you? Or do you just enjoy being a creep?” You snapped.

“Whot? Am I not allowed to listen?”

“Since this is a private conversation, no,” you said. “Don’t you have somewhere better to sulk?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said, grabbing a couple loafs of bread as he limped out.

“He’s defiantly not happy about this,” Brigitte said.

“I’m not either, but at least I’ve tried being personable.”

“Are the others nice?”

“The Queen is, and his bodyguard, Roadhog. They’ve been understanding.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m sure you’ll learn to like each other. Eventually.”

“At this point, I’d settle for tolerating,” you said, pulling one of the cats close to hug securely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of rebellion and revelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd get a second chapter up as well. This whole thing is going to go up pretty fast. Also, I apologize now if the accents are a little hard to read.

The Shimada’s arrived the next morning. Lord Hanzo was resplendent as ever, leading his party, which included his younger brother Genji and king's consort, McCree. It had been quite an upset when Hanzo had chosen him, but they had proved to be good leaders together. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t cried. Ever since you were a child, you had had a crush on him. He’d taught you how to shoot a bow, something your father disapproved of even if it was only for hunting.

Genji greeted you and Brigitte happily, and you both returned it.

“Yo! It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” Brigitte said. “We need to throw ________ a bachelorette party still.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” you sighed.

“No, no, we'll have to send you off properly. But there’s time to talk about that later. Where’s the guy?” You gestured over to where your father and the other rulers are greeting Hanzo and McCree. The Queen had found Junkrat earlier and hadn’t let him out of her sight. He sulked next to her in protest. “So that’s the infamous Junkrat.”

“He’s a jackass,” you whispered. “He’s obviously not willing to even trying to make this work.”

He turned to look at you as if he’d heard and glared. You glared right back, before looking back at Genji. “So where are Hana, Mei, and Zenyatta? I would have thought they’d be here.”

“They were going to come, but there were some Talon problems to the North. Hanzo was about to go himself, but Hana convinced him otherwise.”

“Convinced or ordered?” Brigitte laughed.

“What do you think? Unfortunately, I don’t think they’ll make it in time.”

“That’s alright. I’ll see them all soon enough,” you said. “Lena and the others from Overwatch should be arriving tonight. They sent a runner ahead to say there was some Talon trouble.”

“Seems to be a lot of that lately,” Brigitte said as you all started to wander the gardens. “Reinhardt and I have been doing our best.”

“We have too,” Genji said. “War isn’t the answer though.”

“Agreed,” Brigitte said. “Every attack we make only gives them more excuses to hate us.”

You nodded. You knew your father’s position, all Talon had to die. You agreed with your friends though, but you knew better than to tell him. A chill ran down your spine; your father would be furious if he knew.

“Looks like we have company,” Genji said, glancing back. You did as well, but no one was there. “Behind the bush.” You looked again and there you could see the tip of a peg leg as it was hastily pulled into cover.

“Ignore him,” you said, walking briskly towards the center of the garden to your favorite spot, the hedge maze.

The maze was huge, spanning one hundred yards and you had charted every inch of it. It was where you went when you wanted to be lost in your own thoughts. Or when you wanted to lose an annoying trash rat.

You moved swiftly, leading Genji and Brigitte through quick turns and some hidden passages. Eventually, you ended up in a large space with a pool and fountain in the center. You glanced at Genji, who nodded. You’d lost Junkrat, for now. You sighed as the sat on the cool grass next to the pool, slipping off your flats and dipping your feet in the pool. Brigitte and Genji did the same, sitting on either side of you. You continue to chat, your friends staying off the topic of your marriage, thankfully, until the sun started to set. “We should head back. Dinner will be served soon,” you said.

The others agreed and followed you out. When you emerged, you saw the delegation from Overwatch had arrived. President Morrison and Lena were being escorted inside by your father. Lena spotted the 3 of you and waved. You waved back and followed as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting everything in beautiful blues hues.

“Hiya!” Lena greeted as she parted from her party. “So it’s finally happening, one of us is getting hitched.”

“Please don’t remind me,” you said, but trying to keep the tone light. As you took your seats, Junkrat’s spot was again empty.

“Wasn’t he with you?” The Queen asked, nodding to the empty seat.

“He followed us into the maze, but we lost him. I would have thought he figured his way out.”

“You overestimate his intelligence,” Roadhog muttered, standing.

“_________ can find him,” your father said, motioning for him to sit again. “It is her responsibility to take care of her guests.”

“I know the maze perfectly,” you assured the Queen and Roadhog. “I can find him.”

Although I don’t want to, you thought as a servant brought you a cloak and a lantern.

You headed for the center of the maze, sticking to the main paths but there was no sign of him. “Junkrat?” You called.

“Eh? Who’s there?” He answered from a ways away.

“_________. They sent me to find you.”

“I can find my own way out.”

“And how long have you been trying?” Silence. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know! Otherwise, I wouldn’t be lost.”

“What was the last clearing you were in?”

“There were a bunch of flower bushes.”

“The rose garden,” you said. “Go back, I’ll meet you there.”

“Fine, but hurry up. Sooner I can eat, the better.”

“It’s your fault for following us,” you said, winding through the walkways.

“I wasn’t followin’ you.”

“You’ve done nothing but that since the Lindholm’s arrived. The only time you haven’t followed me is when you are forced to be with me.”

“So what? Where are you?”

“Still getting there, just wait.” It was another minute before you entered the small courtyard full of closed flower buds. You could see Junkrat at the far end. “Over here,” you called.

He looked up. “Finally,” he muttered as he shambled over. You rolled your eyes, you weren’t that far from an exit, he should have been able to find his way. When he was about three feet away his eyes widened and he lunged forward, his fist flying towards you in a punch. You flinched as it sailed past your face and made a connection with someone standing behind you. Junkrat knocked them back and they rolled away, a dagger still in their hand glinting in the flickering light of your lantern. Their face was masked in black and before either of you could stop them, they dashed into the darkness of the maze. “Oi! Get back here!” Junkrat yelled as he started to run after them.

“No!” You grabbed his arm and barely stopped him in time. “We need to get back to the castle, the guards can handle this.”

“They’re gettin’ away.”

“Neither of us is prepared for this. I certainly don’t carry weapons on me all the time, and it doesn’t look like you have anything.”

“Yeah but-“ You covered his mouth before he could protest. You raised a finger to your own lips, telling him to be quiet as you blew out the flame in your lamp.

The moon and stars were enough to make your way through the maze. You held onto Junkrat’s hand as crept silently through the maze to the nearest exit. At one point you both heard rustling. “We need somewhere ta hide,” Junkrat breathed on your ear. You ignored the shiver that went down your spine and nodded, pulling him back a few steps to a low crevice in the bushes. You crawled through and he followed into a darkened gazebo, hidden by the unkempt hedges. You thought the gardeners had hidden it specifically so they could take unscheduled breaks. That didn’t matter though, it was safe. You both huddled together, Junkrat in front of you protectively, and listened. There was more rustling, then a light, then voices.

“I’m sure they’re fine Roadhog.” It was Genji’s voice. You took a breath to call to him, but it was Junkrat’s turn to stop you. He eyed the light creeping through the gap suspiciously.

“Yeah,” a low voice rumbled. “I’m just more worried about her not being able to deal with him.”

“That’s not Hog,” Junkrat breathed, pushing you farther into the dark.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

The light faded away, along with the footfalls that were much to soft to belong to a giant. “We’re not far from an exit.”

“They probably know that.”

You bit your lip. There was one other plan, but it wasn’t great. “Do you think you could surprise them if they tried to get in here?”

“Yeah, probably. Why?”

“Just plug your ears for a second.” He cocked his head but did it. You took a deep breath and let loose a scream loud enough to wake the dead. In answer, horns called back from all sides.

Junkrat grabbed you and slapped his hand, the metal one, over your mouth. “Are you nuts?” he hissed. You tried to rip the iron grip away to no avail. You wondered if the enchanted metal had any feeling since he was slowly crushing your face. You made a pained sound and he immediately loosened his grip without letting go.

“The guards are looking for us now. It’ll be safer,” you said, muffled by his hand.

“But they know now too.”

“The guards will find us first.” Another horn called; two short toots. “Help!” You yelled, ripping Junkrat’s hand away for a moment.

“Shut it!” He said, clamping your mouth shut.

Footsteps came running towards you. “Princess _________! Where are you?”

You didn’t answer and stopped Junkrat from doing so. “That’s not what they’re supposed to ask,” you breathed.

More footfalls approached and stopped in front of the entrance. Another 2 shot toots. “I’m here,” you said, relief flooding you as you crawled out, Junkrat in tow. Three guards stood there, ready for any attack.

“Are you alright, your majesties?”

“Yes, but we were attacked and they’re still in the maze.”

“We’ll find them,” the guard assured, leading you through the maze. He blew three toots on his horn as they exited the maze. “So what happened?”

“I went to find Lord Junkrat. When I did, someone tried to stab me with a knife. Junkrat stopped them and they ran. We were making our way out when we heard footsteps and we hid. They were trying to find us. They impersonated other lords here as well as the guards.”

“Did you see the assassin?”

“No. They wore all black and covered their face.”

“Your father was informed when the search began. He’ll be happy to know your safe now.”

“Thank you, Captain,” you said as you arrived at the entrance for the castle. You and Junkrat made your way silently through the halls, something heavy hanging between you. You caught him glancing at you through the corner of your eye. He seemed ready to say something, but it died on his lips each time.

When you entered the great hall, all heads snapped towards you and the sounds of relief filled the air. Your father approached you first, embracing you. “I feared the worst.”

“Lord Junkrat is who you should thank. He saved me,” you said, deferring to him. Your father didn’t need to know what you had done or that you had hiding places.

“I only punched the wanker, you’re the one that knew where ta hide.”

You shoot him a look, but it was too late. “Really? I didn’t realize my daughter knew of any hiding places. I’ll have to have her show them to the guards.”

“Yes sir,” you said, a feeling of defeat settling over you. Those had been your final refuge and just like that, they were gone. Your father embraced you again. “We’ll speak more of this later,” he whispered. You forced a smile as you hugged him back and your heart sank with fear. “Well,” your father addressed the room. “Now we can eat.”

***^***

You stood on your balcony later that night, a guard close by in case anything happened. Your meeting with your father had gone better than expected. He didn't lash you. He had merely scolded you and ordered you to show all hiding places to the guards. He said he wasn’t punishing you this time beacuse it was too close to the wedding and the wounds would show.

You looked out over the maze and thought about the would-be assassin. They had scoured every inch of the grounds but hadn’t found them. They were gone. Junkrat has seemed different in there though as if he did care somewhat. You thought of how he’s pressed his body to yours as you were hiding. It had felt so safe. He even seemed different now, at least willing not to openly hate you. It would probably be gone by tomorrow and he’d be back to normal, you thought. It wasn’t a comforting thought.

A knock at your doors interrupted your musings. You nodded at the guard. “Please let them in,” you said, stepping out of the cool night air.

“Hej, hej,” Brigitte said as she, Genji and Lena entered. You dismissed your guard as they all took seats around the room. Brigitte took one of the armchairs, Genji on the floor leaning against it, and Lena sprawled out on the bed next to you. “So, you ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. If it weren’t for Junkrat, that would be a different story.”

“How’d they get in?” Genji asked.

“They assume they jumped a wall somewhere.”

“We’re still not gonna let this ruin your bachelorette party,” Lena said.

“I told you already, I’m not interested.”

“Come on! One final night of sneaking out.”

“No, besides, it’s too dangerous with what just happened.”

“We’d be with you,” Brigitte said, pointing at Genji. “You’d be fine.”

“No.”

She and Genji exchanged a knowing look. Brigitte nodded and Genji played their trump card. “Hanzo was going out tonight,” Genji said. “And I know what tavern he’s going to.”

You inhaled sharply. They knew you had a crush on him, that you would do practically anything, go anywhere for a dance with him. Yes, you knew he would never feel the same about you, but it was still a nice fantasy. You sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll meet you three outside in an hour.”

“Yes!” Lena said, pumping her fist in the air. “Tonight is gonna be good!”

***^***

An hour later, you were waiting outside by the kitchen doors, dressed in a deep blue riding dress and cloak, waiting for your friends. It wasn’t long before they showed up, similarly dressed in dark clothing, ready for a night on the town. With you placed securely between them all, you started out onto the streets.

The city was alive tonight. Every building was lit and the sounds of music and revelry poured out onto the streets. “All for you,” Brigitte said. 

“At least some people are happy about it.”

“Hanzo said he and Jesse were going to the Black Dragon,” Genji said as they turned a corner. “And there they are.” He pointed to a tavern where two men were entering. It was hard to mistake the way Hanzo carried himself and the way Jesse followed. Or the fact they had been kissing a second before.

“Wasn’t he your friend?” Lena asked Genji as you approached the large black stone building.

“Yes,” Genji muttered. “And also apparently my brother’s type.”

“So, drinks on me,” Brigitte said as she opened the door and the smell of cooked meat and meed wafted out. The band was warming up in the corner and people laughed merrily, drinking as if there was no tomorrow. It felt like that for you.

The four of you made your way to the bar and ordered. You hung back slightly, looking for Hanzo and Jesse so you could ask Hanzo for the first dance of the evening. You were so focused on looking you didn’t hear the shuffling footsteps behind you until a hand grabbed your arm. It spun you around before you could scream, but it was only Junkrat.

“The hell are you doing outside the palace?”

“I could as you the same thing,” you shot back as you ripped your arm free.

“I asked first.”

“I’m here for my bachelorette party.”

“By ‘urself? Seems dumb.”

“I came with my friends.” You glared up at him. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

“I followed ya. Not like you lot were sneaky ‘bout it.” Junkrat glanced back at the bar. “ ‘sides, better that I found you since your friends aren’t payin’ attention.”

You looked back and saw none of them had noticed you hadn’t followed. Well, that was comforting. “What do you want?”

He shrugged, looking out over the crowd. “Didn’t have nothin’ better ta do. You all looked like you were doing somethin’ interestin’. Guess I was wrong.”

“Well you welcome to leave then,” you said, resuming your search for Hanzo.

“What’re ya looking for?”

“Nothing.”

“Ya lookin’ real hard for it then.”

“Can you just leave me be? We’ll already have to spend the rest of our lives together, so can I at least have tonight?”

“Fine.” He stormed off into the crowd just as you spotted Hanzo and McCree. They were sitting at a table. McCree was standing and headed towards the bar and the band was beginning to play. It was now or never.

You approached the table and Hanzo soon spotted you. He nodded in greeting and asked, “What are you doing out tonight?” Which you knew meant, ‘what are you doing outside the palace.’

“Celebrating with Genji, Brigitte, and Lena,” you answered. “I was wondering, would you care to dance?“

He smiled, standing and offering his arm. "Of course.”

Your heart beat rapidly. Taking the arm he offered, you made your way to the dance floor.

“At least I’ll be able to lead. Jesse normally does.” The band played a smooth song, with some swing to it, but slow enough to be close to Hanzo. “So are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked.

Of course, he had to ask that. “No,” you answered. “But I will do my best.”

“That’s all we can ask,” he said, smiling reassuringly. You melted a little at that. “So my brother and the others are here too.”

“Yes, they convinced me that it would be safe with them here.”

“They would do anything for you, wouldn’t they.”

You danced to the rest of the song silently. As the song ended, Hanzo leaned you down into a low dip and lead you off the floor to where Genji was waiting for the next song. You thanked Hanzo and wished him good night with Jesse before Genji lead you back to the floor.

This song was much faster, but you kept up with Genji easily. “So was that your dream dance? I requested the song for you.”

“Pretty close,” you said. “It would have been better if it wasn’t the night before my marriage to another man.”

“Don’t think about that, just enjoy tonight,” he said as he lifted you into an impressive aerial move. You gasped at the sudden change in elevation, but it was followed by a laugh.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, dancing through the night until your feet wouldn’t hold you anymore. After that, all four of you found a table and ordered drinks and food. It was a while before anything was brought, but the barmaids soon served a beautiful golden-brown chicken. You dug in, taking a drumstick and listened to your friends swapping adventure stories. You didn’t have any to add. It was also fun to watch the other couples dancing the night away. They all looked so happy. If only you could know that feeling too.

“A reel!” Someone near the band demanded and the entire bar took up the call. People started pairing off and finding places for the line dance. Two young men asked Lena and Brigitte, which they accepted, and a shy young woman asked Genji. He glanced back at you and you smiled. “I’ll be fine here. Go dance.” He nodded and escorted the woman to the floor. No one else seemed to be looking for a partner, so you resigned yourself to watching silently. That is, until a metal hand yanked you up and onto the dance floor. You were quickly becoming accustomed to Junkrat’s rude approach to asking for things. “What are you doing?” You hissed.

“Shut it,” he hissed back, eyes looking over the crowd. You looked too but didn’t see anything unusual. You both took a place in a line, facing each other as the music was starting up. The caller yelled above the music, starting with a bow and going into an arm swing. You stared at Junkrat the whole time, trying to figure out why you were dancing with him. He avoided you, choosing instead to keep watching the crowd.

“What are you looking for?” You whispered.

“Nothin’,” he said.

“You’re looking really hard for it then," you quipped.

“Fine. I thought I saw that cunt from the maze. They were headed straight for ya.”

“How would you recognize them? They had a mask on.”

“Somethin’ ‘bout the way she moved,” he answered.

“When did you suddenly start caring about my well being?”

“If you’d rather I let that pretty little face of yours get shanked, then by all means.”

“Maybe I don’t need you watching out for me.”

“Really? ‘Cause by my count I’ve saved you two times now.”

You didn’t have a retort for that as blood rushes to your cheeks. You finished the dance in silence, refusing to look at him. You applauded with everyone else as the song ended and stormed off to where Genji, Brigitte and Lena were. You could hear Junkrat following behind. “Thank you for the dance. Now, just leave me alone,” you said, spinning around and glaring at him. “I’ll see you in the morning at the altar. For the sake of both of our kingdoms, don’t be late.”

“Don’t have ta be rude ‘bout it,” he muttered.

“I have tried to be nice! I’ve wanted to make this work, maybe learn to at least like each other, but you’ve made it perfectly clear that’s not what you want to do, so fine. I will see you in the morning, and then every day after that, so let me have my last couple hours of freedom in peace.” You huffed in anger as you finished your tirade and stared up at him. His face looked angry, shocked and maybe a little hurt, but you didn’t let that cool your rage. You joined your friends and asked if they could take you home. They just nodded, not commenting on the display they’d just seen.

“Do you want me to make sure he gets back safe?” Genji asked as you all stepped into the cool night air.

“No, but you should. He said he thought he saw the person who attacked us in the maze. Just don’t let him see you.”

“I won’t,” he promised as he slipped into the shadows.

You continued with Brigitte and Lena back to the castle, both of them keeping an eye on dark alleys and doorways for a would-be assailant. No one stopped you on your way. You said goodnight to them both and thanked them before you parted ways to your rooms.

The castle was cool, the walls lit by glowing torches. Now that you were alone, thoughts of tomorrow filled your head. Would this be the last time you slept here? Where would you sleep after tonight? Would Junkrat be expecting a normal wedding night? You shivered at that. Your matrons had told you what to expect and what to do, but Junkrat was hardly the kind of man they had been thinking about when they’d taught you. They’d never told you how to explain the scars on your back.

“There you are,” a voice called behind you, jarring you from your thoughts. You turned and saw the Queen approaching with another woman, slightly taller than her, muscular frame and bright pink hair. “Been looking for you for a while. Sneak out for one last time?”

“No I-“

“I won’t tell anyone, you're fine. Anyway, I’d like you to meet Zarya, she’ll be your personal bodyguard.”

“Anything you need help with,” Zarya said in a thick accent, “I can help with.”

“Thank you.”

“I talked with your father, and he agreed that after the maze, she should start escorting you as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, she’ll take you to the church and for tonight she’ll be outside the door.”

“If you need anything, I’ll be here.”

“I’ll let you know. Thank you both.”

“Tomorrow’s the day, better get some sleep.”

You smiled and nodded as you retreated into your chambers. As soon as the door was locked, the stress and anxiety hit you and you stifled a sob, collapsing in front of the door. You bit your tongue to keep the heaving sobs silent and curled up on the floor, letting hot tears stream down your face. This was it. Your last night.

After a couple minutes, you pulled yourself up and managed to dress in a nightgown and collapse on your bed, falling into a fitful and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding! I love weddings. Drinks all around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love so far! It means so much and I'm so glad you all want more.

A knocking woke you in the morning as dull light streamed in through the windows. “Enter,” you called stretched and sat up.

“Good morning, your highness,” one of the servants greeted. She and three others entered, carrying your dress and the corresponding accessories. “Are you ready?”

You merely nodded, not sure if you could utter a word without bursting into tears again. They made quick work of your hair and makeup, styling it into an elegant braided bun and keeping your face natural, but radiant. The real surprise was the dress. Your father had commissioned it. For all his controlling faults, this was exactly what you would have asked for. White with gold trim around the neck, skirt, and sleeves, the train embroidered with jewel-colored, stained glass, styled flowers. The veil, a pale gold mesh, was the finishing touch. You admired yourself for a moment, imagining that a prince in a matching suit would be waiting for you. Then you imagined Junkrat in that matching suit and the image was ruined.

“Your father is waiting outside, your majesty,” a servant said.

You nodded, not trusting your voice to remain stable at that moment. Taking a deep breath, you put on your best fake smile and started your trudge to the altar.

That trudge was more of a parade since you had to go through the city from the palace to the grand cathedral. And everyone would be watching. You smiled and waved as you passed all the cheering faces, riding in a carriage as your father rode on horseback. You were the last 2 to arrive.

You both entered and as the bridal march began to play your father whispered: “I know you’ll make me proud.”

Junkrat was waiting at the altar, albeit slouched over and brooding. Everyone stood and craned their necks to see you. Smiling politely at them, you made your way to the end of any hope of a happy marriage. After your father presented you and taken his seat, the priest began reciting the rites. He asked the gods and goddesses to bless your union, give you a happy life together and give you many children. You shuddered at the thought of having Junkrat children. They would probably have his skinny, angular form.

You glanced at Junkrat as the priest drones on just in time to see him roll his eyes. Of course, he would have no respect for the ceremony.

“______, do you take this man to be your husband?” The priest asked.

You swallow your resentment and hate and uttered the words. “I do.”

“And do you-er, Junkrat, take this woman to be your wife?”

He grunted and after Roadhog jabbed him in the back he said, “Yeah, sure.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the-“

But before he could finish the classic line, glass shattered around you. Everyone in the room screamed and you felt Zarya cover you protectively. She pushed you towards the door, where you saw The Queen and Roadhog going, Junkrat over Hog’s shoulder. He was yelling for his bodyguard to let him take them. You glanced back and saw enemy soldiers dropping in from the windows and swarming in. The palace guards were evacuating your father and other guests in the other direction as Genji and Brigitte were fighting back.

“Hog! Get him out of here. We’ll meet at the rendezvous .”

“Got it.”

“No! Let me at ‘em!”

Roadhog ran in a different direction than Zarya and the Queen were taking you. The fighting outside was as bad as inside, but the Queen cut a path with her battle ax. Zarya carried you, bowling through people without jostling you horribly. You held on for dear life as you made it to the stable and the Queen and Zarya mounted two horses, already saddled, ready for a quick escape. You rode in front of Zarya, galloping through the city, out the front gates and into the wild. You looked back as you rushed away from your home and saw plumes of smoke rising from all sides.

“What about the others?” you yelled over the wind. “My father?”

“He thought something like this might happen,” Zarya said. “They have their own plan. Our only job was to get you out and keep you safe.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to Camp.”

You nodded, deciding to finish the ride in silence. It was another hour before all three of you stopped. The city had long since disappeared on the horizon, but the smoke had only grown, marking its location. You stopped by a small stream that the horses drank from thankfully.

“Hog and the others should be here soon,” The Queen said. “Hopefully.”

“It was Talon, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. There were guards outside, we should have gotten more of a warning,” The Queen mused. The sound of horse hooves interrupted the quite clearing and both Zarya and the Queen stepped in front of you protectively. Roadhog and a couple other junkers broke the tree line and the two Amazonian women relaxed. “Where’s the Rat?”

Roadhog jerked a thumb back at another horse. Junkrat was holding onto it desperately since he was missing his prosthetics. “Tried running back to the fight as soon as we mounted,” the giant explained, handing the Queen the metal limbs.

“Figures. At least he’s not dead.” She handed you the limbs. “Can you help the idiot with these?”

“Of course,” you said, glad of something to do so you didn’t have to focus on how shit your wedding day was.

Junkrat was muttering darkly as you approached, trying to get off his horse with falling on his ass. He managed, but it was in no means graceful, reminding you of some featherless, flightless bird. He glared at you before asking, “Ya just gonna gawk, or ya gonna give me my limbs?”

“Sorry,” you said as you handed him his leg and helped him balance. He tried to shove you away but nearly fell over.

“Let her help you!” The Queen yelled before going back to talking to Zarya and Roadhog.

“I don’t need it!” He yelled back.

“If you don’t, you aren’t getting them back until we hit camp.”

“Fine...” he muttered, letting you hold onto him while he tried to attach his peg leg. It fit seamlessly to his stump, and small runes began to light as it connected to his body. The same happened with his arm as he stretched the fingers experimentally. You wonder how he’d lost them. “Ya can let go now,” he said as he shook you off.

“Sorry,” you muttered, stepping back as he hobbled over to the Queen.

“We could’a taken ‘em! My RIPti-“

“No! First, there were too many, even with an army in the city and second, I’m not letting you go blow up half the town.”

“I fixed it! I know last time wasn't great, but now it’s a more centraliz-“

“I said no and that’s the end of it.” She looked up to judge the time. “If we start now, we should make it to camp by dusk. Everyone mount up!”

Zarya helped you back up and you held on as the band of junkers rose fast and hard out into the wastes.

There wasn’t much to see for the hours you rode, and Zarya wasn’t much of a conversationalist. You stopped every two or so hours to rest and water the horses. The junkers were quiet, guards watching your rear for signs of pursuit, but nothing was seen. Surprisingly, Junkrat was suddenly much more animated and talkative. Everyone else seemed to ignore him, but if he noticed, he didn’t let it show. Mostly, his ramblings were about how glad he was to be out of the kingdom. You tried to ignore his jabs at the palace and your father, although it was refreshing to hear someone make fun of him.

As the sun sank below the horizon, the junker camp came into view; a city of glowing tents in the darkness. "Home, sweet home!" Junkrat cried as he spurred his horse forward. The other junkers followed suit, as they were eager to be done with this long day of travel. You were as well.

The reception by the Junkers in the camp was warm, albeit a little louder and more overwhelming than you were expecting. You clung to Zarya's clothes so as not to get separated as the junkers descended to welcome back Zarya and The Queen and welcome you. They all had kind words and some, mostly the children, had small gifts such as flowers and sweets to give you. You smiled as you accepted them until the Queen ordered everyone to give you room. "It may not be what you expected," the Queen said as she lead you away from the camp center. "But everyone here wants to make you welcome." 

"Thank you. It's nice. I look forward to meeting more people here," you said, giving a small smile as The Queen brought you to a tent. "Is this one mine?"

"Well, it's Rat's," she said apologetically. "I know this isn't what you want-"

"It is what it is," you interrupted. "It's irrelevant what I want, only what I do now."

The Queen stared at you for a moment, taking in what you had said, before nodding. "We had some of your stuff, just emergency things. I'll have someone bring it over."

"Thank you." You stepped into the ragged canvas building. You didn't have to know this was Junkrat's tent to guess. Everything was covered in a decent layer of grime and soot, armor, weapons and other oddities were scattered everywhere. The bed, the floor, the tables, there was nowhere you could go without risking stepping on something. You did your best, making your way to the bed and clearing off enough to allow you to lay down.

"Your majesty?" a voice called from the tent flap, you hurried over to where a young man was carrying your trunk over his shoulder.

"Thank you," you said as he set it down in a clear spot on the floor.

"Not a problem. Ya need anything else, just poke your head out, someone should be around."

You nodded as he left and opened up your trunk, pulling a nightgown out. To say that getting out of your wedding dress was a struggle was severely underplaying it. Now torn and dirtied beyond belief, there was nothing you could do to save it. After much stretching and tearing, you loosened the laces and pulled it over your head. You let the ruined garment crumple to the floor, undoing the corset underneath and finally taking your first deep breath of the day. Just as you started to take off the underdress, the tent flap opened and Junkrat walked in.

You both froze, staring at each other. You held the edges of your dress, ready to pull it off and he had his mouth agape and stopped in the middle of his stride. "I'm sorry-" You started to say.

"No," he said, turning and leaving. He shouted all the way to the Queen, who must have been nearby. "No, no, no! Queen! Where the fuck are ya?"

"What Rat?" you heard the angry voice of the Queen responded.

"Why the fuck is she in my tent?"

"Where else would your wife be?"

"Do ya really expect me ta-"

"Yes. I do. End of discussion Rat. And I swear to the gods, if I hear anything else from you tonight, you won't have a tent."

There was silence from outside before the clunk-step of Junkrat came back into the tent. He glowered at you, but grabbed some contraption from the floor, hunkered down in a corner and started working on it.

"I'm sorry," you said, still only in your underdress. "This isn't exactly what I wanted either. You stated to lift the dress over your head, 

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked, there was a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"The wedding night," you said, "We're expected to...consumate the marriage?"

"I don't know what that means, but ya don't need ta get naked."

"You sleep with people with your clothes on?"

"Well, no, but guess I gotta now. Never really slept with anyone before."

This was news, at least from someone as wild as Junkrat. "You're a virgin?"

"What?! No! Why' ya think that?

"You just said-"

"I don't sleep with people, I fuck'em and leave. It's perfessional and no strings attached. Keeps shit less messy."

"Is that what you plan to do with me?"

Something seemed to click for him then. "Oh! I mean..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wasn't really planning on doing anything."

"It's expected when you marry someone."

He scoffed. "You really want me ta fuck you?"

"No, but as your wife-"

"Oh fuck that shit. It's not yer job or nothin'. Do ya wanna fuck or not?"

"No."

"Fine. Ya can use the bed, I'll sleep down here." As he said it, he pulled a blanket from trash on the floor. 

"Are you sure? We can probably find another cot."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it luv. Get some sleep, yeah? 'S been a long day."

Your body agreed and as soon as your head hit the pillow, making a slight puff of dust as you did, you drifted off to the sounds of metal bits clinking. Too tired to even dream about this less than perfect wedding day, you drifted in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the camp. Not the worst if your honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!

The quail flapped frantically into the sky. It was too late though, as the hunter's arrows brought it crashing back to earth. 

"Nice shot Hog," the Queen said, as he stepped back to allow her to take the next shot. The bow looked delicate in his hands, he only had to brace it with two fingers. The junkers out in the brush continued their trudge forward, advancing on hidden fowl and causing them to take flight. A duck took flight this time, and the arrow whiffed right under its wing. "Damnit."

"Nice try," Zarya said, notching her crossbow. The Queen, Roadhog, Zarya, Junkrat and you had just started your hunting trip. Zarya ended up hitting her target, making that another meal for the evening. Since there hadn't been a wedding party, The Queen had decided to throw you one, Junker style. But to throw a proper feast, you'd need food for everyone.

"Alright Rat, you're up."

"Yeah, yeah." Junkrat hadn't been the most enthusiastic about coming out. Hog had practically dragged him from the tent, but he took his crossbow and prepared to aim. The lucky bastard, you thought. A nice fat wild turkey scrambled to get away into the blue sky. And did. The bolt was so far off the mark, the bird didn't even know what had happened. You stifled a laugh. Poorly. He glared at you. "Like to see you do better."

"Alright," you said notching an arrow to the bowstring. A quail took flight, and despite Junkrat's attempt to throw off your shot, it landed cleanly through the bird's head. As with the other kills, someone brought the bird back, and you smirked as you took the fowl and retrieved your arrow.

"That was a damn good shot," the Queen complimented.

"Dumb luck," Junkrat scoffed.

"Let me try again then," you challenged. "I could do it again."

"Let's see it then."

You smiled, even waiting to notch your bow this time. A pheasant flew this time, its brilliant plumage gleaming in the sun. You drew, and again the arrow went straight through the brain.

"Damn." The Queen whistled. "Where the hell did ya learn to shoot like that?"

"Lord Hanzo taught me. He believes everyone should know how to use a weapon, but could only convince my father to allow me to hunt." You grimaced. "Even that, he wasn't happy with."

"Still dumb luck," Junkrat said.

"Says the man that missed a turkey."

The others laughed at Junkrat's expense but enjoyed the rest of the hunt. Over the last couple of days, you could see a change in your demeanor. You never would have made a remark like that and gotten away unscathed. Not with your father around. 

The first day there had been the most jarring.

You woke up alone in a strange tent. As you surveyed the debris around you, the hazy memories came back. The church. Soldiers breaking in. A day-long ride in a ruined wedding gown. Right. You were married now, but Junkrat hadn't insisted on sleeping with you. You glanced over at his makeshift bed, but it was empty. It didn't take long to dress. You wore a simple riding dress, forest green with a black belt to keep it shaped to your waist. As soon as you were ready, you stepped into the sunlight. The camp was already abuzz with activity. Men and woman cooking near the center of Camp, coming from and going to guard duty, others going out hunting and gathering.

"Good morning, your majesty," Zarya said when you stepped out. "The Queen has invited you to breakfast in her tent."

"Thank you, Zarya. Which tent is hers?"

"That one," She said as she lead you to the edge of Camp, to a large royal blue tent, trimmed in bold colors and simple shapes. Roadhog and the Queen sat outside the tent at a low table. Plates of food sat to the side of a large map with figures on it as the discussed something intensely.

"Good morning," you said as you approached and curtsied.

"Stop it with the formal stuff, you aren't in a castle anymore," the Queen said. "Get some food and sit with us."

"Thank you." There were fresh eggs, bacon, and fruits. You piled your plate and sat on one of the cushions next to the table.

"So attacks have been coming from the South and East according to reports. Bruce took a group out to help and sounds like he's doing alright. Just worried this is going to be a bigger attack soon," The Queen said, moving some markers around on the map. From what you could tell, it was a map of the wastes. Circles marked all over and scavenged game pieces standing in each of them. They must be the other camps, you reasoned. Which would mean the one near the center of all the circles that had the most pieces must be this camp.

"Should we group?" Zarya asked as she sat down next to you.

"The defender in me says yes," the Queen said, rubbing her temples in frustration. "But the attacks," she pointed at some circles on the very Southern and Eastern edges of the map. "They feel like a herding technique."

"How many dead?" Roadhog grunted.

"Haven't heard yet, but the runner from Streak Camp is currently in the med tent with severe wounds. If anyone survived, they've scattered."

"You should at least have the smaller camps group up," Roadhog said.

"And move closer. We should all remain a days ride away," Zarya added.

"That's what they want us to do."

"It's exactly what they want," you whispered. When the other three turned to you, you elaborated. "My father doesn't let me sit in on strategic meetings, but his generals sometimes let things slip at dinner. Talon attacked some villages to the West. My father ordered one of his best generals to take a squadron out and bring the three surrounding towns to the city. They were ambushed on their way back. Only a handful of villagers and soldiers survived. All it did was make Talon's job easier."

"That's what I don't want." The Queen muttered, taking a strip of bacon and ripping into it.

"We might not have much of a choice," Roadhog said. "The longer we keep camps separate, the easier it will be to pick them off.”

You ate in silence while the Queen studied the map. She muttered under her breath while Roadhog and Zarya chatted and made plans to train later. Apparently, Zarya needed to remind him who was the stronger bodyguard. Roadhog huffed a laugh, he clearly didn’t think she’d win.

“Oi! There still some grub?”

“Nice of you to join us Rat,” the Queen said sarcastically. “I called for you an hour ago. Where were you?”

“Finishin’ stuff in the shop.”

“And that was more important that your royal duties?”

"More fun," he said through a mouthful of bacon. His plate was filled with nothing but bacon. 

The sigh that left The Queen held years of anger and disappointment. "These people will be looking to you when I step down, so I'll ask you." She briefed him on the situation. "So, either way, we may lose people."

"That's life."

"Rat!"

"Look, if they can't take care of themselves, 's not my fault."

"So you're willing to let them die like your mother?" The Queen spat. Before you could process what happened, Roadhog was holding Junkrat back from gouging the Queen's eyes out as he screamed obscenities at her. "These are people like her Rat! You wanna do right by her, then help them!" She shouted over his rage. When he quieted down, you could feel the rage flowing off him as he sat next to you, studying the map. "So?"

"Bring 'em here. At least that way if we do die, we can make a last stand. Have 'em group up as they come in."

"Alright. I'll have Symmetra send messages." She stood, stuffing the last bit of her food into her mouth before going off.

"Who's Symmetra?" You asked.

"Our resident witch, although she prefers the title 'summoner'," Zarya said. "That's how we can keep in contact with all the camps."

"Not much of a junker though," Junkrat said.

"She holds her own though. I saw her take out an entire squad of Talon with a huge plume of fire. I'm glad she's on our side and not Talon’s."

"Me bombs are better though," Junkrat boasted.

"You spend too much time with those things. A good sword or crossbow would serve you better," Zarya said.

"Bombs are like magic though! Without all that summonin' shit."

"What about the time it takes you to build 'em?" Roadhog asked, taking a sip of tea from a much too small teacup.

"No one asked for 'ur input," Rat spat.

"Speaking of fighting," Zarya said, turning to you. "The Queen wants me to train you. Nothing big," she reassured you as your eyes widened. "But if we're attacked, she wants you to at least be able to escape or defend yourself until someone shows up."

"But I couldn't possibly-" you started.

"All you need to know is kick 'em where the sun don't shine," Junkrat said. "That usually drops 'em real fast."

"He's not wrong," Zarya said. "We'll start tomorrow. Wear something you can easily move in."

"All I have is dresses," you said.

"Quartermaster should have a pair or two," Roadhog said. "Rat, show her where he is."

"Why do I gotta?"

"Do it," Roadhog growled. The edge in his voice left no room for argument.

"Fine," Junkrat snarled. "Let's go, I got shit to do today." He started off without you and you jogged to catch up.

You walked in silence for a couple minutes, and with no conversation to distract you, you admired the camp. Where last night it had been quiet except for a few guards, now people milled about the tent city. Children and dogs ran past, some playing games, others battling with toy swords. Even toy arrows whizzed through the air as you passed. As you and Junkrat passed, people turned to look and whispered in each other's ears. You couldn't tell from their tones if it was good or bad gossip they were spreading.

"Here," Junkrat said, stopping in front of a large green tent. "Quartermaster'll set ya up wit' whatcha need." and with that, he turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" you asked, stopping him before he could get too far.

"Back to the shop," he said, shaking you off. "Or do ya need help getting a simple pair of pants?" he sneered.

You said nothing, turning on your heel and entering the tent. It smelled of spices and leather in here, enough to make you slightly drowsy with your full stomach. Barrels and bags were scattered everywhere but seemed to be arranged in aisles.

"Can I help you miss?" a cracked voice said from a couple aisles over.

"Um, yes? I was told I could find some pants here?"

An older, but by no means weak looking man stepped towards you, his gray hair a stark contrast to his tanned skin. Is was obvious he has weathered from both battles and the elements. "You must be the Rat's wife, ya?"

"Yes. My name is _______."

"A pleasure, your majesty," he said, giving you a short bow. 

"_______ is fine. And you?"

"Ya can call me Tarkin. I should have some pairs that'll fit you, follow me." He lead you towards the back of the tent, past many sweet and spicy smelling barrels.

"What is all this?"

"Rations mostly, but this is all specialty stuff here," he said as he gestured to the barrels in this aisle.

One barrel caught the attention of your nose and you stopped to inhale the heavy, dark scent. It reminded you of your mother. "Is this black tea?"

"You have a good nose," Tarkin complimented.

"My mother used to drink this all the time. I haven't had any in years."

"Take some if ya like, not many here like it."

"If that's alright-"

"Course it is," he said. "Even got a spare tea set here somewhere if ya need it. You're a junker now, and we take care of our own."

"I haven't quite felt that from Junkrat."

"He just takes time to adapt to change. Too much happened to that kid."

"Like what?"

"Not really my place to say too much, but lost his parents when he was a kid. Lost his leg before meeting the Queen about ten years ago I think? And about five years ago, lost his arm. Kid's lost more in twenty-five years of life than a lot of us. But he keeps going." Tarkin smiled at you. "He's a good kid, just got dealt a shit hand in life. Here we go," Tarkin stopped at a shelf filled with folded fabrics. He pulled out two pairs of pants, one black and one white, and three shirts, white, dusty blue and brown. "Not super fancy, but they'll hold up well."

A basket filled with thread caught your eyes. "Could I possibly trouble you for some of the embroidery floss there?"

"Course ya can. Should have some needles here as well." He pulled out a small box and handed it to you. "While I find this, go help yourself to any of the tea over there."

"Thank you," you said. There were six compartments in the box. You loaded them with black tea, white tea, rose tea, peach tea, which you had never tried, hibiscus tea and ginger tea. There were even more teas along the aisle, but you knew these six would work for now. When you returned to Tarkin, he had assembled a small bag for you, with your new clothes, a blue and black ceramic tea set, and a set of needles and a small knife to cut the strings. The basket with the thread sat on the table next to your bag, waiting for you to pick colors.

Tarkin examined your tea choices and nodded. "Not bad. Might have to come'nd share a cup with you sometime, ya've got a good taste."

"Please do," you said. "I would love the company." You felt greedy as you picked colors, but Tarkin insisted it was fine.

"My job is just to keep track of stuff, not to police who takes it. As long as someone can use it. It's better than it gathering dust here."

After you had selected a rainbow of, Tarkin lead you back to the entrance of the tent. "Thank you again."

"Don't worry about it. By the way," he leaned in, "if I get it in I'll give you some, but the rat likes milk tea." He winked. "Might getcha on his good side."

"I'll keep that in mind." You smiled. "Can I ask one last thing?"

"Ya just did."

You laughed. "Where would the shop be?"

"The workshop? Head straight and then the third left, can't miss it. Careful though, lots of fire and metal flying around there."

"I will. Thank you again, Tarkin. And please, feel free to stop by anytime."

"The same to you _____." With your knapsack over your shoulder, you headed off through the camp. People were still whispering with each other, but you did your best to try and ignore it. As you passed the first turn, a toy arrow came hurtling at you and struck your arm. You gasped in surprise and pain and the wooden stick clattered to the ground.

"Sorry ma'am," a young boy said as he ran up, his two friends behind him. "Didn't mean to."

You rubbed the growing bruise and stooped to pick up the arrow. You could feel the stares on you, everyone wondering what this royal newcomer would do. "It's fine," you said, smiling and handing it back. "A bruise heals quickly."

"Thanks, I'll try to watch better next time," he said and sprinted off.

You smiled. At least some people let their children be kids. These were the kids you had envied when you were small. Every day you would see them in the courtyard, boys and girls playing tag or tug of war. You couldn't have been older than seven when you tried to join them for the first time. Unwanted, the memory flashed in front of your eyes.

***/\\***

Your mother had just passed away, maybe three months ago? You were tired of hearing condolences from the adults around you, especially when you heard them whisper about how you didn't cry. How could a daughter not cry for her mother? You had cried. You had cried all night as she passed away, right in front of you. You had cried when her hand finally went limp in your grasp and your father ordered your nursemaid to take you away. You had cried into her apron all night, unable to close your eyes without seeing your mother's eyes become glassy. You had cried because it was the only time you had ever seen your father cry. He hadn't shed a tear at the funeral. He told you, you had to be strong, not show weakness. She was so pale when they laid her in her grave.

After three months of crying in private, of watching your father grow more distant with you, you wanted to forget. Still wearing the black of mourning, you ran up to the other children, sons, and daughters of the palace servants. They were screaming and laughing as one tried catching everyone else. The boy who was it pushed you lightly and yelled, "Tag!" You grinned and started running after people. It wasn't easy, as they were all much faster than you, but you did your best. You were having so much fun, you didn't notice the dark presence of your father approaching.

"_____!" he snapped and everyone froze, all eyes darting between you and the king.

"Y-yes, father?" you stammered. You had never seen him angry at you before.

"Inside. Now." He turned and stalked back to the castle, and you followed, hearing the whispers fade behind you. He lead you to your room, ordering your nursemaid to leave. As soon as the door shut, he rounded on you. "You are never to play out there again? Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry father, I just wanted to play-"

"You are a princess. If you were seen playing with peasants-"

"I didn't know-" you were cut off as he slapped you. You staggered, face stinging and tongue stilled from the shock.

"Until you can learn how to act, you will not leave the castle without an escort. Speak back to me again, disobey my orders, embarrass our house, and I will ensure you never forget your disgrace. I will not have you sully this family. Am I understood?" Too afraid to speak, you nodded, not daring to meet his gaze. "Good. For now, I will be taking over your lessons."

"Yes, father."

***/\\***

You blinked away the memory. He wasn't here anymore, you reminded yourself. The scars on your back were all that was left of his lessons.

You could hear the whispers around you. They sounded surprised, and you even caught someone saying "So kind. Not what I thought she'd be like at all." You were able to hold your head a little higher after hearing that.

It was easy to find the workshop. The sounds of crashing metal and roaring flames drawing your attention. As you approached, you notice that this was the only solid structure in the camp. It was made of low stone walls with struts that supported a wooden frame roof. A couple of people were there, hammering out weapons and working on other complicated contraptions. You could not see Junkrat though. You stepped inside, cringing as the wave of heat from the furnaces hit you. Some of the smiths looked at you but said nothing, more focused on their work than an onlooker. It seemed you weren't the only one anyway. Other people leaned against the walls, watching the work or talking with the smiths.

"Can I help ye, miss?" A dark voice asked.

You turned to see a tall, lean woman standing next to you, wiping her soot-stained hands on her leather apron. "I was looking for Junkrat?" You were not sure if you should even be here.

She jerked her thumb towards a trap door. "The cellar. After his last fuck-up, I won't let him work up here anymore. Make sure ya knock first," she warned. "Doesn't like surprises."

"Thank you." You stooped to the door and, unsure of how well he could hear down there, banged on it with your fist.

"...yeah, come down..." You barely heard the response, but with that permission, you opened the door and stepped down. The smell of fire, smoke and earth filled your senses down here. It was little better than a hole a child would dig, but there were supports to ensure it would not collapse. "Yeah, what?" Junkrat asked from his spot at a workbench. On it, there was a large, spiked wheel which he was loading with a black powder. "Shit, did I miss dinner?" he asked, turning around. When he saw you, he glared. "Who said ya could be down here?"

"Well, I did knock," you said. "I was exploring and wondered what you did in the shop. I thought it might be metal working not...what ever this is."

"Important work. Despite what Queen says."

"So what is this important work?" You stepped up to the table and looked at the assembled pieces, picking up a small black ball with a small rope coming out the top.

"Don't touch nuthin'," he said, pulling the ball out of your hands. "I'm makin' a spare Rip-tire."

"Rip-tire?"

He giggled maniacally. "It goes boom. I think I got it fixed so it's more controlled. Gotta make a couple more bombs too."

"How do bombs even work?" you asked. "I've never seen them before."

"It's pretty easy honestly. So first ya load the chamber with black powder," he said, picking up an empty ball. This was the first time he was choosing to talk to you, you realized. The dark crystals poured into the ball and he capped it with a stopper and tiny rope. "After ya got enough, ya put the cap and fuse on, then it's ready to go. Ya just gotta light it and throw."

"That must be helpful in a fight."

He shrugged. "Ya, it is, but Queen doesn't like me using 'em. Blow up the shop one time," he muttered. "Wasn't even my fault, just a random spark that hit my powder."

"It does seem safer down here."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like it though." He glanced at your bag. "Thought you were only gettin' pants."

"Oh, Tarkin gave me some other things. I saw his teas, and he gave me some."

He tried to hide it, but he perked up a little. "What kinda tea?"

"Black, white, rose, hibiscus, ginger and peach. I haven't heard of peach tea before and thought I'd try some.” 

"Milk tea's better."

"I haven't had that either," you said, pulling a stray stool over next to the workbench. Not wanting to disturb anything by accident, you stayed back.

He stared at you, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Never?" You shook your head. "Ya missin' out. I don't get it much 'cause we can't keep milk fer long out here." He went back to adding the powder to his Rip-tire. Compartments lined the inside rim of the wheel, each with a fuse running to the center. At this range, you could also see the spikes were on a sort of belt, like they could move independently of the wheel. He capped each compartment and wove the fuses together, then he grabbed a wooden circle with a tiny hole in the middle. He carefully pulled the woven fuses through the hole and fitted the circle to the wheel. Next, he took a jar of thick liquid and applied some of it to the edge to seal it. "Perfect," he muttered to himself, as he picked up the wheel and set it in a corner, on top of three other Rip-tires.

"Could one of those helped fight Talon?" You asked.

He shrugged. "If I'd had it one me, probably. Queen wouldn't have been happy if I set it off, but fuck her. All the tests I've run with it have been 'too big' for her." He shook his head, glaring at the floor. "They'd work if she just let me-"

He was cut off by the trap door opening and Roadhog poking his head down. "Queen needs ya," he grunted.

"Ya fine. Remember ta knock next time," Junkrat said, pulling himself out of the hole as you followed. Wanting to know what was so urgent, you followed Roadhog and Junkrat, listening to their conversation. "What's up?"

"Sym got messages out to the camps. Queen wants you ta deal with 'em."

"Aaahh! Why'd I gotta deal with it? She's queen."

"And you're the heir," he grunted. 

"Didn't ask to be," Junkrat muttered back, slouching into himself as if he could disappear. 

Inside the Queen's tent, she sat with Zarya and a dark-skinned woman with silky black hair who was weaving threads of blue light between her fingers. The threads wrapped and snapped into words of a message. As soon as the sentence was complete, the woman, who you assumed was Symmetra, grabbed them from the air and they disappeared in a flash of light. 

The Queen was reading over a couple letters sitting on the table in front of her, muttering and drawing lines on a small map next to her. She glanced up when the three of you entered and nodded in greeting. "Here's the reports that have come in so far," she said, gesturing to the seat next to her. Junkrat collapsed into it and tried to focus, but you could tell it wasn't going well. You sat in a corner of the tent and pulled out one of your new shirts, the blue one. With embroidery floss in hand, you started idly making patterns around the cuffs, hem, and neckline.

The color reminded you of the sky, so you worked some clouds and birds into the designs. That's how you spent the rest of the day. The Queen and Junkrat discussed plans and Symmetra continued to send and receive messages. It was interesting to listen to. You often found yourself focusing on what was said, but without any experience in organizing troops, you stayed silent. 

"That's the last of them," Symmetra said a couple hours later, wiping her brow from the exhaustion of using spells for that long. "Everyone has been informed and are headed towards the camp."

"Fantastic," the Queen sighed. "Tomorrow, have everyone start gathering supplies and fortifications. Once we have everyone, we'll start on the walls. It'll give us something."

"Very well." Symmetra nodded and left the tent without another word. As she left, someone else entered.

"Dinner is ready Queen."

"Thanks, send in food."

"We're not done?" Junkrat asked, exasperated.

"No, we need to have a plan in place in case someone does attack." Junkrat let out an animalistic sigh and threw himself across the table. The Queen ignored his tantrum and looked at the map again. "What I wouldn't give to just be out there again," she muttered. It wasn't long before the food came in and you joined them at the table. "Sorry that your first day here had to be so boring," the Queen said. "Normally we throw bigger celebrations."

"It's been fine," you reassured her. "This has been much more important than making me feel welcome." You took a sip of wine before continuing. "Besides, people here have made me feel welcome already. I know it will take time, but soon enough."

"Tarkin seems to have taken a liking to you," Zarya commented. 

"True, he gave you the good stuff," the Queen said. "What were you embroidering anyway?"

"Just random designs. More something to do," you said. You continued to exchange pleasantries through the meal, and when you finished you excused yourself for the evening.

The sun was setting as you stepped outside. You took your time walking back to your tent, admiring the golden and pink hues that danced across the sky above you. Not having walls or towers obstructing your view was wonderful, and you realized why. Here, you were free. Without your father looking over your shoulder you didn’t have to be mindful of what you said to others. Here you could breathe. It was that thought that lulled you to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll post next chapter, but will be soon. You might get a huge dump later today. We'll see how life goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party! And maybe a little getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I meant to get this chapter out before the weekend, but life sucks. I hope you all enjoy and I'll have another chapter out soon. Links to the songs used at the end.

"Damnit!" Junkrat cursed from the floor of your tent. You glanced up from your book, which Roadhog had given you, to see what was wrong. You had seen him pulling tools and scraps from his trunk, but he had sat with his back to you cross-legged. Looking at him now though you could tell he was holding his flesh hand as if he was hurt.

"Are you alright?" you asked as you set down your book and walked over.

" 'M fine," he grunted, turning away from you.

You could see what he was working on now. A wildly constructed bear trap had snapped shut and had blood on the teeth. "Let me see," you said, kneeling next to him.

" 'M fine!" he insisted.

"Let me see. Now," you ordered. He grumbled but turned around and you saw a deep cut across his hand. "I'll go get the doctor," you said.

"No! It's fine. Just get the med kit in my trunk."

"But what if-"

"Just get it," he said. You eyed him skeptically, not believing for a moment that he could take care of this, but obeyed. It was easy finding the little, white box on top of everything. Immediately, he grabbed a brown bottle, pulled the stopper off with his teeth and poured it over the cuts. You heard his breath catch and the smell of alcohol filled your nose. "Grah dose bandages," he said with the stopper still in his mouth.

"What?"

He spit it out. "The bandages."

"Right." you picked up the pristine material and opened the roll. Junkrat took an end, stuck it between his fingers and started whipping the fabric around his hand. "Wait, wait, wait," you said, stopping him and undoing his attempt.

"Whot? I got it."

"There's an easier way," you said, keeping the fabric taut and not letting it fold on itself. "There."

He flexed his fingers experimentally. "Yeah, guess that does feel better."

"See?" you said, satisfied with your work as you cleaned up his med kit.

"Looks like you've had experience wrappin' cuts."

"No, not really," you lied, fighting the urge to roll your shoulders or reach back. 

Luckily, before he could question you, Zarya came to get you for daily training. "_____, are you ready?"

"Yes," you said, following her outside. She was already doing some simple stretches and you joined her. Your body was still getting used to this new work out. Three laps around the camp, followed by a set of pull-ups, then basic self-defense in the practice ring with Zarya. She was obviously going easy on you, but that did not stop you from ending up on your ass more than half the time. The running was especially hard, and after you almost past out on the first day, Zarya had slowed it to a jog. It still left you winded by the time you did pull-ups. The longer you fought in the ring, the better you were getting. As you started to square up to her in the ring, you avoided quite a few of Zarya's attacks. As she swung at your head, you ducked but did not see her other fist coming in for another hit. It caught you in the stomach and you doubled over. The hit was not enough to send you flying, but it did bring that bout to an end. “Always be aware of what the other hand is doing,” Zarya said as she helped you up.

“Shouldn’t I be running instead?”

“Sometimes there’s nowhere to run. Again.” You readied your stance for her next volley of attacks. This lasted for about an hour. At the end of it all, you were very sweaty, sore and sleepy. “That’s should be enough for today. You’re improving very quickly.”

“Thank you,” you panted. “I think I’m going to wash up before the feast tonight.”

“Good idea,” Zarya agreed. "It should be exciting tonight. Junkers throw the best parties."

"I'm looking forward to it," You said as you headed back to your tent. On your way, you picked up a bucket of water to wash with. The tent was empty when you returned, and you gave a sigh of relief. Junkrat was probably in the workshop, which meant you didn't have to worry about him seeing you naked. You shucked your shirt and bra before taking your bucket of water and dipping a clean rag into it. The cold water made your skin prickle but felt so relaxing too. Dust and sweat came off in layers, something you had gotten used to here, and soon enough you were clean. Or at least you didn't stink, something you couldn't say for Junkrat. Normally, he smelled of ash, dirt and black powder, a smell you were quite used to now. Your tent reeked of the black powder and by now you were sure that your clothes did too. At least the rest of the camp was filled with similar earthy smells, so it went relatively unnoticed. 

With your skin now clean, you opened your trunk to find a dress to wear tonight. As you stooped, you heard the tent flap open behind you.

"He- oh!" It was Junkrat. You had spun around as soon as you had heard him, and clutched at your naked breasts, feeling much too exposed. "Sorry! Sorry," he said, having the decency to look away. "Didn't know you were back. Woulda knocked."

"It's fine," you said, blindly reaching for a bra and any dress at this point. "Would you mind...?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He stepped back outside, only the faintest tint of red underneath the grime on his face.

You wasted no time in putting on your bra, and a simple lilac dress with dark purple knot designs running up the sleeves and around the neckline. It had laces along the front in the same shade of dark purple. "You can come back in," you called, tying the laces together. "I'm sorry."

"Can't say that's how I thought I'd see ya tits for the first time," He said, laughing nervously to release tension.

You felt your face flush. "There's water in the bucket if you want to wash up before the feast," you said quickly as you left. The sun had fully set now and the sky was a gradient of blues, with stars starting to poke through the darkest hues directly above you. Torches and campfires lit the camp, the largest being at the center. You headed there, following others to the sounds of music, laughter, and cheering. It was wonderful. The atmosphere was like the taverns back home, but bigger and without the threat of being caught. When you entered the center of camp, the band was starting up another song, one you recognized. Kitty the Rose of Kilrea. Your face split into a grin as a young man asked you to dance. Many of the other dancers were singing along, and onlookers clapped in time with the flute and guitar. You sang too, enjoying the rancourous sounds around you. As that song ended, another musician and singer started 'The Frost is All Over' and everyone on the main dance floor switched partners. A circle dance was starting. You joined in, having learned this one years ago in one of the many nights out carousing with your friends. Weaving in and out, in and out, then half the circle stepped in to make a smaller one and a new pattern began. 

And so it went for the next half an hour. You found partner after partner for reels, two-person dances, circles, and jigs. It was wonderful, with no end in sight. You had to excuse yourself eventually to catch your breath and find where the Queen was. She had told you the previous day that there would be a head table of sorts where she and the others would be sitting. As the 'happy' couple, she had said that rather sarcastically, this table would be for you and Junkrat.

After a moment of getting your bearings, you spotted the table, elevated on a platform to be both seen and provide the best view. You wove through the crowd towards it and found a makeshift set of stairs which you ascended. "Well, seems like someone already enjoying the night," The Queen said as you sat down next to her. She waved for someone to bring wine for you and you accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, and yes. Balls are never this lively in the palace."

"You take too it well, and you seemed to know quite a few dances already," the Queen observed, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Well-" Before you could respond, Junkrat was dropped into the seat next to you by Roadhog.

"Found him," he grunted, and took his own place, picking up a tankard of amber liquid.

"Whot? I was stayin' out of trouble," Junkrat fumed.

The Queen rolled her eyes. "The feast is for you, numbnuts," she said, rapping him on the head. "It wouldn't be much of a wedding celebration if only the bride showed up."

"Feh!"

"Have some booze and get drunk, ya drongo," she said, shoving a drink into his hands. You smiled into your own drink and watched the dancers on the floor. Children darted in and out of them, while some of the older girls tried to drag the boys onto the floor with them. "Also," the Queen said, "A message just arrived from your father. Talon was pushed out of the city. He also said there were some other things he was sending, other clothes that weren't needed immediately and such."

"That's good you hear," you sighed, the scars on your back burning with some sense of injustice that he was not dead. "Was anyone injured?"

"Your father, nothing serious, just a broken arm."

Well, maybe there is some justice in the universe. "I'm glad it's not worse."

"So when's food?" Junkrat asked. While you and the Queen had been talking, he had managed to collect everyone's cutlery and was working on making a house with it. You had to admit, it was going well.

"Soon, and stop that."

"Fine, I got other shit ta occupy meself," he said as he pulled a grenade casing and a tiny bottle from his pockets.

"Not at the table!" The Queen yelled, lunging for it. Junkrat dodged out of the way and right into Roadhog, who grabbed his wrist and yanked the explosive away. "How many times have I told you," The Queen hissed, grabbing his shoulder. "If I see that shit outside your basement or a battlefield, I will cut off your other leg myself!"

"It's fine," he said, jerking away from her. "There's not enough in that bottle to hurt anyone. I don't even have a fuse on me, so as long as I don't drop it," he grabbed his things back from Roadhog, "it won't explode. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh do you? Then what about all the other times it's happened?"

"I can explai-"

"And all the tents you've destroyed."

"I wasn't tryin-"

"And what was the last count on how many people you'd injured."

"Aahh! I don't need this shit tanight!" He said, storming away into the crowd.

"Damnit," the Queen sighed. "He's going to end up killing everyone here one day."

"Do accidents happen often with him?" you asked.

“Last time I went to his workshop,” she said, “The idiot ended up setting off one of his dame wheels.” She downed the rest of her wine and called for more. “Took a month to heal up. I swear he’s going to kill himself one day.”

"Can't complain with his results though," Zarya said.

"Watch me," the Queen sulked.

The Queen was unable to complain anymore, as platters of food were brought to the table. A cheer went up through the camp as other plates started to circulate through the crowd. "I'll see if I can find Junkrat," you said as you stood from the table, excusing yourself. You headed off in the direction he had gone, heading away from the festivities.

As you rounded one corner, a voice startled you. "Not smart ta be walking around in the dark by yourself," Junkrat said. He was sitting on some boxes, fiddling with his grenade, his leg shaking and fingers twitching.

"Food's being served," you said. "Thought you might want to know."

" 'M fine," he muttered, capping the grenade and stuffing it back into his pocket. His gaze remained downcast as his body continued to fidget.

"If you're sure."

"I am." You nodded and went back to the feast, but on the way, you got an idea. Maybe a way to try and get along with him. You took a few rolls, and apple and a skin of wine from those being passed around and went back to where he was. Without looking, you sat down next to him. You took a swig from the skin and passed it to him. "Said I was fine."

"You should eat something, you're skin and bones."

"Well aren't we funny," he grumbled, grabbing one of the rolls and tearing into it.

"I try."

You both sat in silence for a couple minutes, sharing the wineskin and food in a comfortable sort of quite. You watched the small clouds sail over the starry sea above, and over the moon, casting shadows over the landscape. With the sounds of music muffled behind you, it was quite lovely.

"So what happened?" Junkrat asked.

"Hm?"

"To ya back."

You tensed and felt your chest go tight. "Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"It's fine."

"Look, I say that shit enough ta know it's not fine."

"It's nothing I promise."

You could feel him studying you and suddenly regretted being here. "I know scars from a lashing when I see 'em. Who did it?" You jumped to your feet, intent on leaving, but his hand grabbed your wrist and swung you back onto the box. He stood above you glaring and leaning down. "Start talkin'."

"What does it matter to you? They're healed and old. It's nothing to worry about."

"Who did it?" He looked you up and down. "Ya don't look like someone who would go nickin' shit, or get into a fight."

"I would rather not talk about it. I'm fine."

"There were so-"

"Please! Leave it." You could bearly hear yourself breath over your pounding heart.

"Ya sure you're fine?"

"Yes. I've been fine for years."

He stepped back and sat down next to you again. "How old were ya?"

You didn't answer immediately. You had never talked about your father's abuse. No one would have believed you and if you had shown the wounds, your father would surely have been dethroned. But maybe here? Someone already knew about the scars so why not tell him? It was not how you had seen talking and getting to know him, but. "Ten or eleven I think? It wasn't the only time. But it's been at least three years since it last happened."

"The hell does a ten-year-old royal kid do that's worth whipping her over?"

"I was told it was because I didn't listen, but who knows the real reason."

"Geeze. Can't imagine if the Queen tried ta do that to me. It'd just make me angrier."

"Is that why you like blowing stuff up? To relieve your anger?"

"Only when Queen and everyone else's been on me case. Seriously, if she don't trust me then why let me have this shit ta begin with?"

"You seemed very careful in your shop."

"That's cause I am when people knock on the goddamn door. Every. Single. Time! She's barged into me shop or bothered me in my tent, I spook and something goes boom. I can't help it if I ain't psychic and knew she was comin'." Junkrat ranted.

"So I don't have to worry about coming back to a burnt down tent?" You asked good-naturedly.

"Nah. Not that I don't have powder in there, mind you, but I'm good at keeping track of it."

"Alright, I'll make sure I let you know before barging in."

"Guess we should both do that," he giggled. You elbowed him but laughed too. Now that he wasn't constantly sulking, he was very easy to talk to. "Ya should probably get back to the party, one of us should be there."

"We should both be there, seeing as we're married."

"No one here wants ta see this face."

"Please come back," You asked. "Maybe for a couple dances at least? I seem to remember you doing very well."

"Eh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not great at keeping up with the people here on account of me leg." He shook the stick for emphasis.

"Don't worry, I'll lead." You offered your hand, "One dance?"

"Fiiine. But Just one," he said standing without taking your hand. You both wandered back to the feast, just as the current song was ending. The next was another song you loved, 'Tell Me Ma', and you dragged Junkrat out to a group forming for it. Junkrat's eyes darted to the other people in your small circle like he expected them to pounce on him at any second. The song kicked up and you were off, following the bows and curtsies, turns, arm swings, dosy-dos, and lifts easily and helping Junkrat when he was lost for the next step. As the song came to a quick end, you had to catch him as he tripped over his own peg. You ignored the whispers as you helped him up.

The rest of the night went well, Junkrat even choosing to stay and sit at the high table for the rest of the evening. Hours flew by and the only way you knew it was time to end was the fire dying into embers. "A toast!" The Queen roared above the din. "To the couple! That they rule their kingdoms for a long time to come!" Everyone cheered your health, and with that, the night was over.

You and Junkrat returned to your tent, quite ready for some sleep. As you undressed, you didn't worry about him seeing your scars. It was somewhat of a relief because for the past week you had had to run to the tent before him or wait until he fell asleep. He was a very heavy sleeper. You could feel his eyes tracing each scar there. "There's thirteen there if you're counting," you said.

"Sorry, just-"

"They're just scars. You have to have a couple yourself."

"Yeah, a couple, but none from torture."

You shrugged, throwing a nightgown on and sitting on the bed, facing him. He did have quite a few scars: small and large burn scars everywhere, but mostly on his good arm. Weapon slashes across his torso and stomach, and a particularly nasty slash on his right side. As she sat on his makeshift nest, he took off both prosthetics and you could see scars where his limbs ended. "Why do you take them off?"

"Hurts ta sleep in 'em. Not that takin' 'em off helps." He glanced at your quizzical expression. "Phantom pains. That's what Sym calls 'em."

"Did she make these?"

"Yeah, at least the arm. Lost my leg before I met Queen an' everyone." He rubbed the stump of his leg, letting out a deep sigh. "The best time is when I can take 'em off."

"A letter, ma'am." Someone said from the tent door.

"Coming," you answered, hurrying over.

"From your father," The messenger said, handing you a thick note.

"Thank you," you said as you stepped back inside. You stared at the seal on the back of the letter for a moment before tossing the letter on your trunk, unopened.

"Ya ain't gonna read it?"

"Why bother? I know what he'll say and personally, I don't care to hear it."

"Well look at little miss perfect being the rebel."

"Please, all it will say is 'Remember you're a princess. Don't embarrass us. Keep quiet unless spoken too. Remember to-' well stuff like that."

"Geeze. Don't he trust you? Ya seemed to be doin' alrioght so far."

"Not to him," you muttered. "We should probably get to sleep. Sure that you've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said, throwing himself back. "I day full'a moving things on a map. Yeah."

"I'll trade you. Zarya said she'll be working me all day."

"You couldn't pay me enough." He said, turning onto his side, back to you. "Night."

"Good night," you said, blowing out the lamp and pulling the covers over your shoulders tight.

***/\\***

The next day, you woke up before Zarya arrived. You stretched and dragged the covers off. The cold morning air woke you up as it seeped through the canvas walls. You dressed quickly in black pants and blue shirt, finishing the look with a belt you stole from Junkrat's refuse on the floor. From his corner, Junkrat snorted and jerked around in his sleep, muttering unintelligible whispers. You smiled, at least things between you were less tense now.

The morning sky was pink, a nice contrast to the clear blue you knew would become later in the day. Zarya arrived soon, and you were already stretching and limbering up. "Glad to see you're ready," she said as she jogged up. "Let's go." And she took off at a run, a sprint for you but a heavy jog for her. After the first lap, you had to slow down, but Zarya kept pushing you to go at your limit. She gave you a break when you got to the ring, making you drink some water. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," you said as you squared off. She ran you through drills hitting her and adding some evasion on her part so you learned how to follow through. Then came the practical portion of your training. You ducked and dodged, twisting out of grips and dashing under outstretched arms. During one such move, Zarya grabbed the back of your collar and pulled you back, flinging you to the ground. You rubbed your butt as you stood up. "Again?"

Zarya did not answer immediately, her face deep in thought. "Yes..." she said, trying to shrug off a flash of concern. Had you done something wrong? "Again." You stayed out of her reach for much longer than you had before, at least fifteen minutes. By the time you were done, your clothes were filthy. One misstep ended with you being caught by your collar again and being swung into a headlock. "Good job that time," she complimented as she let you go. "I can start training you with a knife soon if you like."

You rubbed your neck. "Maybe," you said, imagining what your father would look like if he saw you with a knife, and grinning. "I think for now the hand to hand is enough for me."

"Then we'll keep going. You're ready to start working on better form."

"Thank you. Are we done for the day?"

"I think so. Well done."

"Thank you Zarya," you said as you went back to your tent, getting water for what was quickly becoming routine. You folded the dirty clothes, setting them aside to be washed later, before wiping the sweat and dirt from your own body. Looking around the tent, you saw many more articles of clothing that could use some soap and water, all Junkrat's. You rolled your eyes, gathering the pants and putting all the laundry into a canvas bag. There was a stream on the north side of the camp where you normally saw people washing when you had your run. While you didn't have soap, you assumed someone there might let you lend you some.

Camp, as usual, was bustling with activity. You walked with purpose through the camp, waving at people as they greeted you. The Junkers had accepted you now. Stories of you playing with the children, something you did often when The Queen didn't need you had spread through the camp. It seemed that anyone willing to treat children well was seen as a good person. Wouldn't they love your father? 

The stream was quite, only a handful of people milling about. Some were getting water, others washing, and others simply playing in the water. You joined the other men and women washing clothes, listening passively to their chat. Having never washed your own clothes before, you watched the others, picking up the general idea. You obviously were not as sneaky as you had hoped because after struggling with a particular spot on Junkrat's pants, you heard a giggle. They were very kind though, showing you the best way to do it. It was quite simple once it was explained. 

After ringing out everything and putting them back into your bag for you to hang later. You headed back to your tent after thanking the others for their help. You were sure there was a rope somewhere in the tent you could use as a clothesline and run between tents. You ducked under the tent flap to see Junkrat digging through his trunk. "Sorry," you said from the entrance, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"No worries, not working on anything explosive," he said without looking up. "Just tryin' to find my other pants."

"I've got them," you said, picking a coil of rope off the floor. "They needed a good washing."

"Oi, they were fine as is."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, now they're clean. I was going to hang them out to dry. You can help."

"Ya coulda just left 'em," he said, but followed you out and helped with tying off the rope and throwing things over it. The sun was bright as ever today, so you were sure they would be dry in no time. 

"So why were you looking for them?" You asked.

"Needed a new pair." He pointed to the pair he was currently wearing and there was a large burn mark there. "Didn't see powder slipping out of a 'nade, then I lit a fuse for the fun of it and I got this. Didn't burn much, so not too bad."

"Do you normally light fuses?"

"Since Queen forbade me from setting off 'nades at the edge of the camp. Gotta find something to do."

"You know that might be why she doesn't trust you."

"I never hurt no one when I did it. Hell, some of the kids even liked doing it with me. Helped me come up with a few ideas even."

"Like what? How many grenades can you have?"

"Oh a bunch!" he said, suddenly very excited. "Ya got yer classics, just powder, and a fuse. Pretty easy. Then ya got smoke bombs. They're good when ya want ta confuse people. Ya also can make flashbangs."

"A what?"

"I call it that 'cause it makes a big flash then a big bang. Saved Hog and Queen a few times with those. I've also been working on a better explosive, one I can set up somewhere I wait to set off. Sym said she'd help with some sort of spell before Queen shut it down. I think I could even make some cool showy explosives for distraction if she let me. I think I can add some cool shit ta the powder ta make it different colors." His grin was ecstatic as he talked about all the different types of explosives. It was contagious.

"Rat!" Both of you jumped at the Queen's yell. She was headed straight for Junkrat and he paled, turning and making a run for it. His exit was cut off though by Zarya and Roadhog. "Tent. Now," The Queen ordered, grabbing his harness and not giving him an option to disobey.

You followed them inside, just in time to witness the Queen throwing Junkrat to the ground. "The fuck Queen?! I ain't done shit!"

"Her!" The Queen said in answer, pointing to you. "What did you do?"

You and Junkrat exchanged a confused glance before the Queen grabbed him again. "I swear I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Her back. Zarya saw it during training. The hell did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear!" He said, struggling in her grip. He was tall, but with the Queen holding him up, his feet could not touch the ground. He thrashed in her grip. "B-Bria, seriously. I got nothin' to do with it."

"He doesn't," you said, stepping up and trying to pull her arm down. "They're old scars, he had nothing to do with them."

The Queen looked down at you. "Show me." She ordered. You cringed, not wanting to show another three people your most closely guarded secret. But you lifted the back of your shirt, showing the Queen, Zarya, and Roadhog the results of your father's 'training'. The tension was palpable and you heard the Queen set Junkrat down. "Who?" Her voice left no room for argument.

It was on the tip of your tongue. With two words, you could punish your father for years of abuse. In the week, you felt this was more of a home than Oasis had ever been. Two words. But would they believe you? Would it even matter? What would he do if he found out? In the past, your father had to lead your armies to victory after victory to make the kingdom what it was today. People loved and respected him. "Does it matter? They're old and healing. I want to do the same by forgetting."

"It does matter," The Queen insisted. "With how old those look-" She stared hard at you. "No child deserves that."

"I agree, but that didn't stop it, so please, I would rather leave it alone and forget."

She nodded, placing a hand on your shoulder. "If you need to talk, my tent in open." Roadhog and Zarya followed her out.

You and Junkrat both released sighs, sitting on the bed. "I didn't know Zarya had seen. I'm sorry she assumed it was you," you said immediately.

"I shoulda thought about it. I know how she feels about lashin'."

"What?"

"Queen was lashed as a kid," he explained. "Used to be pretty common out here, not just for kids, but guys would do it to their wives too. She doesn't talk about it, but rumors are both her parents and her husband did it to her. One day she finally had enough and killed him. That's when she started unitin' the camps too. She banned lashin' as a punishment. 'Bout the only law she has. Anyone caught doing it was executed."

"How did she find out?"

"Spies is what most people say, I believe it. I didn't join up 'til most'a that was done."

"Weren't you in the camps?"

"Nah, loner. My camp was killed when I was a kid."

"Is that what happened to your mother?" He was silent. "I'm sorry. You don't want to talk about it."

"Nope."

"Then can I ask something else?"

"Sure?"

"What did you call the Queen? You used another name."

"Guess ya should probably know 'bout that. Some junkers don't like using their real names. There's lots a reasons, some of 'em are just nicknames people use a lot, like mine. Queen's name is Bria."

"What's yours?"

He was quiet again for a solid minute. "Jamison," he whispered, then let out a small huff. "God, it's been years since I heard that. Jamison Fawkes."

"I'm assuming I shouldn't use it though?"

"No, not where anyone can hear. Queen, Hog, Zarya, and Sym know it, so there it's fine, but no one else. Also, ya don't use a real name unless you need to, loike you need them to believe you or you have something important to say."

"I think I understand."

"Don't worry, there's no reason for you to use it."

"Do you like being call Junkrat?"

He shrugged. "It's grown on me, and it's not wrong. Before Queen found me, I was a scavenger; stealin' shit from camps and hidin' out in different hidy holes."

"How did you even join them then?"

He cackled. "Tried stealin' from the Queen herself. And did," he said proudly. "God that was a good score. So." He was suddenly much more animated, turning to face you and gesturing to emphasize the story. "I had been plannin' ta make a big score against the big camp formin'. I watched 'em for weeks, made a couple night runs ta learn the layout, and figured out where the best shit would be. Figured the quarter master's tent would be too easy, so I found where the Queen's tent was. Learned her schedule and once I was sure she would be gone, set off a buncha bombs outside of camp and started ransackin' the place. I got a bunch! But two things that stood out were her ax and a necklace that was super shiny. Then I started runnin', not easy since I'd already lost me leg."

"Did you have any way to escape?"

His cackle was maniacally happy. "Nope! That's the best part. So over that week watchin', I made a pretty good hidy hole, even I lost it a couple times. Hi-tailed it back there and hid for another week. I could see them lookin' for me too, which was hilarious. Queen was mad as hell, I could hear her yellin' from camp. 'When I find the son of a bitch who stole my ax, I'm makin' his bones into a new one.'"

"So how'd they catch you?"

"Never did. She still don't know it was me. So after a week of hidin', I watched the Queen take a team of people out. Waited for that night, left my hidy hole very visible and stole one of their horses ta escape. Let the horse go once I was far enough away and never looked back. Couple'a months after that, I came into camp lookin' for a place to hide out. Helped that they were bein' attacked and I saved her life."

You grinned. "So what's to stop me from telling the Queen who the thief was?"

He was dumbfounded. "You wouldn't."

"Could be funny. 

"You're just havin' me on. Ya wouldn't dare."

"I guess it wouldn't be great if I became a widow less than a month after being married."

"You'd find someone else, probably better."

"Well obviously."

"Oh no, my feelings," he said in mock hurt.

"I guess you just really hated the city, you're much easier to talk to out here."

"I could say the same 'bout you. Seems like you took the stick outta your arse."

"More like I'm not surrounded by people like that anymore. You only had to deal with it for a couple days, do you know what it's like to have someone watching you all the time? Do one thing wrong, make one wrong comment, hell, pick up the wrong fork at dinner when you're the heir to the throne and everybody talks about it for months. I had a year of people calling me bigfoot because I messed up one step at a ball."

"With the way you dance? Hell, last night ya never missed a beat."

"I know! This jackass, prissy-nosed lord gets all showy with asking me to dance. Probably thought he could impress my father enough for my hand in marriage or some shit. Starts doing the tango to a waltz, but of course, part of being a princess is making him look good, so I have to dance four-four timing to a three-four song. This guy made you look like you still have two feet." Junkrat cocked his head quizzically, not sure if he should take that as an insult. "Anyway, I do my best to follow his lead and not the music. I also did my best not to punch him in the face. God, he was such a know-it-all bastard, thinking he could sweep me off my feet. Which he did, technically. The idiot tries to go for a dip, but I didn't know what he was doing, and tripped over my own feet which made him lose balance."

"Probably was pretty funny to watch. Were ya wearin' one'a those big poofy skirts?"

"God no! Can't stand those things. It's impossible to sit down in them. If you do the whole dress flies up for everyone to see."

"Sure prissy boy wouldn't'a minded," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, he tried. After that fiasco, he caught me in one of the halls and cornered me. I'm lucky Genji was around. He's lucky my father or one of the other kings didn't have him executed on the spot or have his hands chopped off. The royal court's full of pricks like him. Thinking they can just order me around and I'll listen to them." You glared at a spot on the ground. "Never again," you whispered, almost to quietly for even you to hear.

"Obviously someone used ta order you around. Unless ya into that sorta thing."

"Fine, yes. One person, but only that one and never again." You spotted your father's letter out of the corner, the golden wax of the seal much too gaudy for its surrounding. "Do you have a match or something?"

"Why?"

You picked up the letter. "I don't plan on reading this so might as well burn it."

"Now you're talking. Lightin' shit on fire for no reason is my specialty," he said, snatching the parchment from your hands. He struck the match on the side of the bed and held it to a corner. The fine paper burned slowly and Junkrat held it, letting the ashes fall to the ground like black snow.

"Thanks."

"No problem." You both sat watching the little pile of ash tremble at the slightest breeze. "Ya know I mean it, you aren't half bad now that you're out here."

"I feel better out here. I still feel people judging me, but not the same way. People seem willing to help, not to spread rumors."

"Yeah, that's only if they like you," he scoffed. "I can't even get a g'day from half the wankers here."

"I'm sure if you spent more time with people and not in a hole or hiding out they would talk to you more."

"Don't need 'em. I got Hog ta talk to."

"Yes because he's such a conversationalist."

"Don't need yer big words, fancy-ass sass. I'm gonna go work on stuff. D'ya mind comin' ta get me if I miss dinner?"

"Yeah." You smiled at him. "I can do that."

"Thanks, mate," he said as he left the tent.

Somehow, you realized, in the last twenty-four hours something had changed between you two. Maybe this marriage would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song links  
> Kitty The Rose Of Kilrea-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQD5XXXbFPc  
> The Frost is All Over-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_GrL3qYQz0  
> Tell me Ma-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzhAp_5F7RY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your life now. Guess you should take some time to enjoy it right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost about half of this story posted so far, at least by word count. I'm so happy that you've all been enjoying it so much. Song credits below.

Months passed in the camp, every day a little better than the last. Every day you could run a little farther, dodge a little longer, hit a little harder in your training. Zarya had even started training you with a knife, and now the blade never left your side. It was comforting to have especially after the couple Talon raids.

A week after they had been summoned, every Junker camp had converged into a true tent city. Walls and fortifications started construction as soon as every camp had gathered. But Talon attacked before they were done. You had been helping the Queen and Zarya in finding out what supplies the camps would need. Obviously, they had brought what food they could, but with so many people, more food would be needed. You were writing the letter to your father about what the camps would need when the attack came. The junkers rallied quickly and you stayed close to Zarya as she drew her sword. It was the first time you were about to see what Talon looked like. Nothing about their armor was uniform. Some wore simple leather or padded cloth while others had a more complex ring and scale mail. The only thing they shared was color, white with black and red accents. A horn blew somewhere nearby and junker reinforcements arrived to hold Talon back. Once they arrived, Zarya pulled you away towards the center of camp. It was a tense two hours with Zarya on guard through it all. But the attack was rebuffed with few casualties on your side. 

More attacks had happened, but each was defeated. With the rising threat of attacks, Zarya accompanied you everywhere in the camp. It was tiring, to say the least, although Zarya did try to be more a friend than a bodyguard. She often asked about your interests and how you were adjusting here. It was through one conversation she found out about your love of music. With Tarkin's help, they found a couple instruments, a guitar, a flute, and a lyre. Now you spent most nights around a campfire playing with others. You noticed Junkrat lurking nearby whenever you did.

He was watching one winter evening. The full moon shone above and while there was no snow out here, the cold air cut through you. The fire only helped when the wind died down. It was the perfect night. You asked someone with a fiddle if they knew the song ‘Winter Moon’. She said yes, and you both began to play. The haunting scratch from the fiddle was the wind that made the notes from your lyre dance as if they were snowflakes. “In the woodlands low, born of ice and snow,” you began to sing, “there's a maiden weeping tonight. Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon.” You caught a glimpse of Junkrat from his lurking spot and saw him staring raptly. “Forest bare and white, she dwells there by night, listen to her cry sorrow's song. Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon.” Even the wind seemed to have died down to listen to your song. Other singers joined too, echoing beautiful 'oohing' harmonies. “Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night. Oh, who do you cry for? Keening softly 'neath the winter moon.”

The other singers took over the bridge. You were surprised. This had been a song you learned while visiting the Shimada Castle. Genji had told you once this song had been translated though. But the bridge sounded best in its native tongue. The high an low harmonies faded out to listen to you finish the song.

“Traveler passing through, feet all bare, his smile was true, his eyes shone with starlight.” No, you thought, eyes locked now with Junkrat as he walked over to the circle. His are sunlight. “He walked softly 'neath the winter moon. Love made my heart soar, 'You're the one I've waited for, stay with me forever,' she cried softly 'neath the winter moon.” Was that what was happening? “In the snow he stayed, from my side he did not stray, my hands could not warm him. He died softly 'neath the winter moon.” The bridge was sung again and you couldn’t look away from Junkrat, and it seemed neither could he. The rest of the world disappeared and you almost missed the final verse. “In the woodlands low, born of ice and snow, there's a maiden weeping tonight. Snow falls softly 'neath the winter moon.” Like magic or serendipity, that exact occurrence happened, the white flakes chilling your bones. “Breathless, icy, bright. Daughter of the night. Oh, who do you cry for? Keening softly 'neath the winter moon.” The final notes faded into the aether and you all marveled at the fluffy, freezing drops that showered you.

***/\\***

Over time, you got to know Roadhog better. He seemed to also be a tea lover, as you found him browsing Tarkin’s selections one day. He invited you to his tent to enjoy a mix of his own, which you graciously accepted. Apparently, Tarkin often joined him. Roadhog's tent was small for a man of his size, but everything had its place. You started a kettle over the small fire outside while he selected a teapot and matching cups. "It's a hobby," he said, showing you many teapots. One, in particular, catching your attention.

“This one is gorgeous,” you said, pointing to a blue and black one. It reminded you of one you had seen in Shimada castle. Broad brush strokes highlighted the dragon design, as the head was the spout and the tail foamed a comfortable handle.

“It’s special too,” Tarkin said. "Took me forever to find for him."

Roadhog took it from the trunk. Opening it, he showed you inside. “Looks normal, right?” You nodded. With a small flick, the teapot separated where the dragon’s body coiled and now two much smaller teapots sat in his hands. “It’s called an assassin’s teapot. Tarkin found this one years ago. There’s a hole on the handle here.” He pointed to the underside of the bottom teapot. You wouldn’t have even felt it if you had poured the tea. “Ya put your finger over that and whatever’s in the bottom pot doesn’t pour out. But say you wanted someone dead. Poison in the bottom and boom, dead. It’s also a great way to add milk.” Tarkin had brought some with him and he poured it in now, then Roadhog reattached the top pot. The kettle outside was whistling and you brought it in while he mixed some different teas. “I think this tastes best with milk.”

“I’ll try without first, thank you.”

He nodded and began to pour. It was a sour tea, with almost a sweet aftertaste. “The milk helps take away the sting.”

“It would be nice,” you said, sheepishly.

“So, he hasn’t been a complete prick right?” Roadhog asked. It was clear who he meant.

“No, if anything he’s been better since being here.” You smiled. “I wouldn’t have thought he could be nice.”

“Kid’s just been through a lot,” he said, taking off his mask. You had seen his face before, but only in the Queen’s tent or other private places. It wasn't surprising, but it was still unnerving. His face had so many scars. There were scars over scars over scars. Part of his lower lip and nose were missing, but his eyes still had a softness to them that seemed odd. How could someone who had suffered so much still care? “We found him after he’d lost his leg. He saved Queen’s life. Blew up the guys takin’ her. Earned his place.”

“How did he lose his arm?”

“Battle. Got caught and I wasn’t close enough. Some bodyguard I am.”

“He does well with it though, and it’s not possible for you to be with him every moment.”

“Still. Was my job.” He downed tea and poured another cup. 

You took another sip, enjoying the creamy, cooling taste the milk added. “I’ve been wondering, what happened to his mother?”

“Died. Happens out here. It was before the Queen took over. Before that, camps were controlled by whoever could take over. Meant a lot of people were fighting constantly. Made it easier for Talon to pick us off. That’s all he’s told me. It was a Talon attack and he never saw any of them again. He’s lucky, most kids don’t make it out there.”

"Happened a couple times to me," Tarkin added. "Life was hell before Queen took over."

"Damn right," Roadhog agreed.

“I wish I could help.”

“Leave it. There’s nothing to be done. She’s dead and he’s come to term with that, long before I met him," Roadhog said. "It’s not ideal, but that’s fuckin’ life.”

You nodded. “What about you? Do you both still have family?”

Roadhog laughed. “A little too much. It’s been nice to see ‘em here, but they live in a different camp normally. And I’m starting to remember why I liked it that way.”

“I would think you’d miss them.”

“Not with seven sisters. It’s nice when I can get a moment to myself.”

“Are you the youngest then?”

“Middle child. Then they all went and had a bunch of daughters so now I have too many nieces.”

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful uncle though,” you said, imagining him with at least five little girls sitting on his shoulders and hanging off his arms.

“They’re sweet little brats,” he said affectionately. “Guess that’s why I still hang out with the kid. He’s like the little brother I never got.”

You thought about all the times Roadhog tried to get Junkrat to act polite or at least not insult people and smiled. It was a little like that. “I wish I had had someone. My mother passed before she had any other children.”

“Trust me, siblings aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. This one time-“ and Roadhog started off on a story about how his sisters had tricked him into thinking a girl had a crush on him. The trick was the girl never existed. Another time, his oldest sisters had begged him to grow out his hair for a year so they could braid it. He told you if you didn’t take this secret to the grave he would kill you but he actually liked the long hair. It gave him more reasons to fight people who thought it looked dumb. 

Tarkin laughed. "It's been fun to watch people dumb enough to say it."

“So was that how you got into tea? Your sisters?” you asked.

“Nah, my dad. He did some trading with Overwatch to the other camps. It was the only thing I had my sisters didn’t get involved in. What about you?”

“I just remember my mother drinking it a lot. It became a special thing whenever I would visit Genji, he knows how much I like it.”

“He seems like a good kid.”

“He is,” you said fondly. “He’s one of my closest friends. What about you Tarkin?"

"Used to have a brother. He passed away about a year ago. Neither of us had kids, and my parent died before Queen took over. It's odd to be the only one, but that's what friends are for right?"

You finished your tea. “Thank you Roadhog. It was good, and your collection is lovely.”

“If ya want, I can give ya some of my mix. Rat likes it.”

“That would be great.”

“Here.” He poured out the last of the milk and tea into his cup and handed you the teapot. “Can start your own collection.”

“I couldn’t!” you protested.

“Did ya see how many others he has?” Tarkin asked, jerking his thumb towards the trunk. 

“Take it. It’ll probably get more use with you.”

You had to admit, it was lovely and you wanted it, but the feeling of guilt taking a gift like this gnawed at you. “But you said you loved this one.”

“Take it,” he said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am,” he said, handing it to you.

“Thank you.”

“If you ever need some company and tea, my tent is open.”

All in all, life was good here, but your father was still making his presence known. After your letter asking for supplies was sent, another letter arrived from him, this time with the word 'read' underlined on the front. You sighed. You could ignore it again, but he would use that as an excuse not to send supplies, in some way.

The letter read, '______, this letter should find you well. Since I have not received a response, I'll assume my last letter was lost, since you would never ignore it. I'm sure by now you have already consummated your marriage and are bringing some sort of civilized conduct to the camps. I trust you to remember what I've taught you. Talon was destroyed here. Inform the Queen that there will be a meeting of other royalty to decide what our plan of attack should be. We will be meeting at the Festival of the Sun. Inform the Queen to start rallying troops and have a standing army ready."

You considered writing back for a moment, but Junkrat came in. He pushed all thoughts of responding from your mind when he smiled. 

Both of you, after the issue with your scars, had begun to talk more and hang out by choice. Junkrat often forgot to come out of the workshop for meals, so you had started to take him food and join in his workshop. You even had your own corner now, which was only a pile of cushions with some embroidery supplies nearby. It was a nice gesture. Junkrat often ran ideas past you, and while you knew nothing about what he was talking about that didn't seem to matter. He just liked having someone to listen. 

"See, it's about how much ya put in," he was explaining one time. He had stolen some powders and such from the workshop above and was explaining how when they burned, you could make different colored flames. If you mixed that with the black powder you could make different colored explosions. "Just imagine ya out in the dark and suddenly green, yellow and orange booms start lightin' up the sky. If I could pack 'em up differently too, I could even make other patterns."

"What's the worst the Queen will do if you make them?"

"Probably fill up this hole and make me learn how ta swing a sword."

"Wouldn't hurt for you to be able to."

"Hey, I do one thing, and that's blow shit up. And I do it well thank you."

It was often now that you would quip at each other, but with a smirk and a smile. Now the worries you had had on your wedding day were completely gone. Yes, this wasn't the marriage you had dreamed of, but now you were both trying your best to make this work. 

It was late one night. You had long since gone to bed and enjoying a peaceful dream. Junkrat started shaking your shoulder, jolting you from dreamland.

"What?" Your voice was rough with sleep. "What wrong?" You asked, worried that is was a Talon attack.

"Nothin', but I gotta show you somethin'! And Roadie and Zarya just pissed off for the night. Come on!" He had a bag slung over his shoulder, obviously filled with something.

"Where are we going?" you asked as you got out of bed and wrapped a jacket around your shoulders.

"Not far, just outside of camp. Come on! Come on! Come on! I hate waitin'." You rolled your eyes as he dragged you from the tent, through the camps, and avoiding guards on their rounds. Soon you had hopped the fence and were headed for a low ridge. "Wait right here," he said, pulling a blanket out of his bag and tossing it to you. You spread it out on the ground and sat to wait for him, staring up into the dark sky. It was clear tonight, with no moon to hide the stars. He hurried back after a minute, giggling to himself. The bag was noticeably empty.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch," he said as he threw himself onto the blanket next to you, his body flush next to yours.

Before you could ask what you were watching, a whistling sound echoed through the night and light flew up into the sky. It disappeared for a moment. Then the sky was filled with raining sparks and you clapped your hands over your ears as an explosion rocked you to your core. Junkrat whooped next to you, jumping up in celebration as another light and explosion happened. "What are they?" you asked between the concussive sounds as a third went into the air.

"Its what I was talkin' about!" he yelled, the excitement on his face as bright as the bombs behind him. "I haven't colored 'em yet, but they work! I'm gonna call 'em 'flying booms'."

"Not quite a catchy title," you said as a fourth detonated. "What about...fireworks?"

"Fireworks," he said, not even flinching when a fifth went off. "Fireworks. Fireworks," He kept saying, rolling the word around. "Yeah. Yeah! That might just catch on!"

He flopped down next to you again as a yet another flared up and he grinned when the sound wave hit both of you. "How many did you make?"

"That was the last one. Weren't they great?"

"They were definitely something," you said. "The Queen's going to kill you."

"Yeah, prob'ly. It was worth it though." He started giggling so hard his entire body curled up. "They worked perfectly! See what I can do?" he shouted into the night.

"Sshh," you laughed. "There's no one out here to hear you."

"You're here," He said, staring up at you from where he lay on the ground. "And I wouldn't'a made these if ya hadn't let me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Ya didn't say I was crazy though. Or tell me to stop."

"I don't think anyone can stop you if you really want to do it," you said.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. It caught you off guard when his hand rested on yours. "Ya really are somethin' else," he said.

You didn't have time to respond when about fifteen junkers surrounded you, the Queen leading them. When she recognized both of you, a sigh left her entire body. "Stand down. Rat! What the hell?"

"Whot? Just settin' off some fireworks."

"Fire what? No," she said, silencing his answer. "I don't want to hear it. Get your ass back to camp now. We'll talk about this in the morning. Go."

You both scrambled to your feet, bunching up the blanket and stuffing it back into the bag as you trudged back to camp behind the Queen. You and Junkrat both exchanged glances and fought to keep the smirks off your faces. The Queen woke both Zarya and Roadhog up and told them to take shifts for the next week making sure you two didn't sneak out again. Once you were both inside your tent, the laughter started.

"Fuck me. She was mad," Junkrat cackled. "Haven't seen her like that since she thought I hurt you."

"Is that what she's like when she's really mad at you?"

"Yeah, normally. She was just tired, so that's why she didn't do much. I'll get a talkin' to in the morning and that'll be it. Hell, I prob'ly would've only had me dinners taken away for the whole scar thing."

A bitter laugh left your mouth. "You don't even know what it means to have someone mad at you then."

He kept his smile in place, but Junkrat's brows furrowed as he looked at you. "What'd mean? Ya've seen her before, right?"

You shook your head, looking at the ground. "If I had been caught sneaking out, let alone something like this-Ha!" It was unfair. That? That?! That was the anger he had to deal with?

You didn't notice he was next to you until he took your hand. "What happened?" he whispered.

"You've seen them," you said, shaking your head, trying to draw your hand back.

He held on though, squeezing it. "If I ever find the cunt who did it-"

"Don't bother. I've got first dibs."

"Don't try and joke 'bout this. Seriously."

"I'm being honest."

"What the hell've you ever done ta deserve that?"

"The last time? I was caught in the armory after a hunting trip flirting with one of the guards."

"So ya got caught snoggin' someone. Doesn't mean-"

"No. I didn't say I kissed him. I was flirting with him. If you can even call it that. Neither of us expected it to go anywhere."

"So you got whipped for talkin' ta someone?" The disbelief in his voice hurt more than the whips had.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna gut them," he growled. "If I ever find-"

"Don't. I want to forget," you said, looking up at him to see the anger in his eyes die. "He doesn't even deserve your hate."

"But-"

"What you can do," you said, "if you ever hear someone say 'I will speak with you later', don't let me out of your sight."

" 'sS not that uncommon ta say ta someone."

"You'll know. You'll know who it is if you hear it."

"Cross me heart then," he promised, making an X over his heart.

With that little gesture, some of the weight lifted from your shoulders knowing going back home someone would protect you. "Thank you," you sighed, stepping in and leaning your forehead against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, tensing up. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"Too late."

"Awe, cut it out," he said, trying to push you off, but you grinned and locked your arms around his skinny torso in a hug.

"Nope, I know you're not as tough as you look now."

"Get off!" He tried to pull away but you held on and both of you tumbled back on the bed, laughing. It only took a moment for both of you to realize where you were though as the laughter stopped. His hands rested on your hips, and you knelt over him, but it didn't feel awkward as you thought it would the day you met him. 

Neither of you said anything as you leaned down and his head lifted to meet yours. When your lips touched his, you were first struck by how odd it felt. His lips were rough and a little dry, but inside his mouth felt hotter than you thought it would be and a little wetter. His tongue ran over your lip and you pulled back, not expecting the moist appendage to feel so strange.

"You alrioght? Shit, I didn't think I was that bad,"

"No. No, you're fine, I just...didn't expect it to be like that."

"Ya never kissed before, have ya?" he asked knowingly.

"No."

He caressed your face. "We can try again then."

"I wouldn't mind," you said, trying to stifle a yawn, "but it is an ungodly hour to be awake."

"Yeah, fair enough," he said, trying to sit up and head over to his nest. You didn't move though, instead choosing to curl into his chest.

"You can stay," you said, closing your eyes, "but if you start thrashing around, I'm kicking you out."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around you. "Same goes for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed how it ended! I like writing soft moments with Junkrat, It's just fun.
> 
> Winter Moon- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p4kLGGKCw0


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like things are looking better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just heads up, smut incoming. It's at the end, so if you don't want to read, you can skip. Also, Thank you all again for the comments and kudos. It keeps me going during the week. I hope ya'll are ready, cause so much more in coming. This was a chapter i had writing block on, but I'm still happy with how it came out.

You woke the next morning feeling warmer than usual. It was nice. That perfect warmth that stops you from stirring in bed. The slightest breeze from beyond the covers reminds out why you should never go outside again. You curled further into whatever was casting off the heat just as it pulled you closer. Unprepared for that, your eyes opened to find Junkrat next to you, mouth agape and breathing steadily. Last night came back, the fireworks, being caught, the kiss. You smiled. You had kissed him and it wasn't nearly as bad as you thought. It would be nice to try again.

You drifted for a while, listening to Junkrat's breathing. Your mind wandered in dreams. You wandered through the camp, headed for the workshop, carrying food for Junkrat. Fog covered the ground, and no matter how many turns you took, you seemed to be walking in circles. There was a vague sense someone was following you and each corner you turned there was someone else going around a further corner. Sometimes when you looked back and saw your father, lash in hand and walking calmly towards you. You tried calling out, but your voice made no sound. That scared you more. You screamed again and felt it sticking in your throat as if your own tongue was trying to keep you silent.

Then you opened your eyes when Junkrat woke you up, muttering "You alrioght?" He yawned. "Were whimperin' or something."

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How'd you sleep?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in mouths." He stretched, letting the cold air under the covers an making you shiver.

"We could have gotten another cot for you."

"Nah, that's not what made it good," he said, kissing you on the forehead. You blushed.

"When'd you become this sappy?"

"I think about the time you let me sleep in my own bed again." He was quite a moment, rubbing small circles in your back absently. "Never would have thought this would have happened."

"That we can tolerate each other?"

"It's something right?"

"It's better than hating each other."

"______," Zarya called from outside the tent. "Are you ready for training?"

You groaned and elbowed Junkrat when he laughed. "Just a moment."

"Guess I get all this to myself," he said smugly, stretching to take up the whole bed. 

"Rat!" the Queen yelled through the tent walls. "My tent, five minutes."

"Ugh. Shut it," he said as you smirked.

"I didn't say anything," you said, dressing quickly.

"Ya didn't have to," he said, pulling you into a quick kiss. "See ya at the shop later?"

"Yeah, if you're done with the Queen."

"It'll be fine," he promised.

You finished training. You were doing very well with your knife and now Zarya was teaching you basics with many other weapons. Being in the camps meant there wasn't a stronghold to fall back to, so should the need arise, you needed to know how to pick up anything and fight. After changing, you stopped by the Queen's tent, seeing Roadhog standing guard outside. "Are they still talking?"

"She finished shouting at him an hour ago," Roadhog grunted. "Sounds like their planning the trip back to Oasis."

That was right, the Festival of the Sun was coming up in two weeks and you would be returning home. "I'll see if there's anything I can do to help then," you said. He nodded and held the tent open for you.

The Queen looked up as you entered and smiled. "Just who I needed to see. Can't quite figure out what your dad means by this," she said, holding up a letter. You sat down, taking it and reading.

"This can't be right," you muttered. "He's asking that every available warrior join his army?"

"I was afraid that's what he was asking," she said, taking the letter back. "There's no way I can sacrifice any of my people. Not that any of them would listen to your father."

"Asshole hasn't sent nearly enough supplies either," Junkrat added.

"At least King Torbjorn seems to care about this alliance." You had sent a letter to him as well as your father asking for supplies. You knew your father wouldn't send enough. But King Torbjorn's kingdom was currently experiencing a plentiful growing season. He would have extra supplies he would be willing to send.

"If I may," you started, "Only bring a small escort when we go, a group of elites that you obviously wouldn't part with. My father has been known to draft civilians into the army. I've heard rumors they aren't always his."

"Doesn't surprise me," the Queen said. "Fine. Besides, the camp will need people here." She shook her head. "Thought he cared more about this alliance."

"He does, but only as long as he's gaining as well," you said. "He hasn't seen enough income to think this is fair."

"You're here though! If he doesn't help, his own child dies.”

"He expects you to act like any royal though and protect other royals before the people."

"We're junkers, that's not what we do. We'll just have to have a chat."

The day of the festival came. While it was nice to sleep in a full bed again, especially with Junkrat next to you, the walls of the castle felt claustrophobic. Even the garden maze was constricting to you. The Festival was lovely, just like every year. People woke before sunrise to gather in the town square where the priests chanted their thanks to the gods for the sun. The day was full of celebrating and for the first time, you were free to explore the town's celebrations. It was clear from your father's expression he was far from pleased about it. But what could he say when your husband wanted to take you? It wasn't as if you were unprotected, Roadhog and Zayra joined you as well as Lena, Brigitte, and Genji. Junkrat had also smuggled two grenades in his bag, flashbangs he had assured you, so no one would be hurt.

It was a fantastic day, filled with dancing and food. Junkrat refused most of the dances. When you asked about it he said, " 'M not exactly the best. I'd say I got two left feet, but." He wiggled his foot for emphasis. "Ya should have a decent dance partner."

You smiled and shook your head. "I asked you didn't I?"

Something in his face softened. "Don't know what I did ta deserve you." He pulled you in and kissed your forehead.

"Now come dance with me." He rolled his eyes, but let you drag him out to the floor. Genji and Lena both watched with wide eyes, shocked that you seemed happy with the man you had previously yelled at. 

"How?" Lena asked. Junkrat was currently throwing darts to try and win a prize while you watched with Lena.

"He really is sweet, it was just the wedding, but we've learned to tolerate each other now."

"Does he treat you right? He's not abusive?" Brigitte asked later while Junkrat was chasing down some children who had snatched his prize.

You smiled as he hobbled after them. "No, not that the Queen would let him. He's much more of a gentleman than I would have thought, and he's done a fair job of making me comfortable there."

"So have you...?" Genji asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively and nudging you. Junkrat had recovered his prize, only to have Roadhog take it and give it back to the kids. Tackling a child and making them cry was a little harsh, you had to agree.

"God Genji!" you said, only a slight blush heating your cheeks. "No."

"What are you waiting for?" he seemed genuinely surprised by your answer. "You've been so happy, much happier than you were last time I saw you. Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Have you kissed?"

You couldn't help the smile. "Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"The right time I guess," you said. "I think it will be soon."

It was. But of course, there must be bad news before good. A storm before the sun. The five rulers met in the war room, each accompanied by their heirs. While your father, The Queen, Torbjorn, Morrison, and Hanzo sat at the table, You, Junkrat, Brigitte, Lena, and Genji stood behind them. You listened and observed, occasionally adding comments when asked. "Talon is trying to murder us!" the Queen insisted. "We aren't asking for troops, we're asking for supplies. The ones the Lindholm's have sent have helped, but not nearly enough."

"And as I have said, I need troops to protect my people."

"None of my people will listen to your army," the Queen growled.

"Would it not be better to solve the Talon problem?" Hanzo asked, trying to break the tension. "As I understand it, as soon as Talon is dealt with, your camps can separate and sustain themselves better?"

"Yes. It's too dangerous for any of them to be alone."

"I don't see how the supplies I sent were inadequate," your father said. Your eyes darted to his face and saw a shadow cross his eyes.

"What you sent would last for a day maybe-"

"That amount would have kept my household alive for a week at least-"

"I refuse to hoard supplies," the Queen said.

"You would risk my daughter's safety-"

"I'm not safe if everyone dies of starvation," you said, and immediately regretted.

"Is there something you wish to add?" Your father asked, his tone cool.

No going back now, you thought. "The camp is different than a city. With no stronghold, we need everyone ready for a fight at any moment."

"I will speak with you later about this," Your father said, his tone clear about what he meant.

"Yes, sir," you said, already feeling your insides clench and fear beginning to settle in your spine. You caught Junkrat exchanging glances between you two. Hopefully, he understood something of what had just happened.

"Would it be better to have some of your camps move into the other kingdoms?" Torbjorn asked, but you weren't listening anymore. It didn't even matter to you what was decided, not with the way your scars throbbed with each pulse of your heart. 

As you followed the Queen out, your father was waiting. "Now, we can discuss-"

"Sorry mate," Junkrat said, wrapping an arm around your waist and, for once, standing at his full height. He was at least a foot taller than your father, causing him to look up. "Gonna be keepin' the misses busy tonight if ya know what I mean," he said, winking and pulling you away to your room. As soon as the door closed, Junkrat stared with a look of shock. "Yer dad?"

You didn't have to ask what he meant. You nodded, suddenly very tired from the rush leaving your system. 

Junkrat paced the room, each breath trying to start a new thought, but unable to find the words. "Yer dad!? Christ. I didn't think-"

"Yes alright, it was my father," you said, cutting him off. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fight back! Tell someone! I can't imagine Genji or any of 'em would keep this secret."

"None of them know. The only person that knew was my nursemaid. She helped me dress the wounds."

"I'm telling the Queen," he said, headed for the door. "She'll do somethin' 'bout this."

"No!" you shouted, stepping in front of him. When he tried to push you out of the way, you latched onto him to stop his march. "You can't."

"The Queen won't-"

"What good does it do anyone to ruin a treaty?" you asked. "Nothing can change the past, and I know he hasn't changed. What good does it do us to push away my father, a man who can provide us much needed food and other supplies? I hate it. But when people find out who did this to me," you looked him dead in the eyes, "I will tell them, no one else. As soon as they know, he'll be dethroned, and I don't want my people to suffer because of it."

"Don't feel right, not sayin' anything."

"Please, I'm not asking you to stay quiet on this forever, just - wait until I'm ready. I plan on making this big when I do."

He pulled you close. "Then I'll be there for ya."

"Thank you," you sighed, resting your head against his chest as he held you. You both stood in silence like this for a minute before Junkrat cupped your face with his hand and you looked up. You had noticed this before, but his eyes were gold. Sometimes molten, sometimes solid or steely, but always deep. You could fall into those eyes and never want to come out again.

"Ya know I love ya, right?" he whispered.

Your heart leaped at the words. "Yeah, I know," you sighed. "I love you too." And you pulled him down for a kiss. It started soft, reassuring, sweet, much like many of the other kisses you had shared in the past month. You wanted more. it might have been what Junkrat had said when he saved you from punishment. You pulled him even closer, causing him to stumble and press you against the wall. He looked down at you, breathing a little louder than normal. You were too.

"I uh...sorry," he muttered, trying to step back, but your arms stopped him.

When he looked down at you, you smiled nervously. "You said you'd wait until I was ready."

"Until ya asked, yeah. Are ya?"

"Yes."

He didn't need any other invitation. He kissed you again, much deeper this time, hungrier, lifting you and carrying you to your bed. He dropped you there, eyeing you from where he stood above. He licked his lips. "Been waitin' for this for awhile." His hand slipped up your legs, pushing your dress out of the way. The warm flesh sending goosebumps up your arms as his other hand undid the laces on the front of your dress. Thank god you had chosen something simple to wear today. With some wrestling and squirming, he soon pulled it off, leaving you in only your underwear. "Last chance ta say no," he said.

You hooked a finger into the waistband of his pants and tugged down. "I'm sure this is what I want." He grinned, pulling his pants down to reveal his already half hard member. Your nursemaid, many years ago had explained how sex worked, and a little about what to expect. But not having seen a penis before, you had no way to gauge if he was longer or thicker than others. It did seem to be interested in what was happening right now though. "Gonna make ya feel good," Junkrat whispered as he knelt over you, kissing up your neck. "Gonna take it slow, just tell me if ya want to stop."

"Mmh," you sighed, as his hand unhooked your bra and started rolling a nipple between his fingers.

His motions stilled and he locked eyes with you. They had become steely. "I need ya ta say it. If ya need me ta stop."

"I will," you said, running your hands over his chest, prompting him to continue. "Please Jamie," you whispered.

He shivered at the sound of his name on your lips. "Gonna have you sayin' my name a lot more luv," And that's all he needed to start kissing you and playing with your body. 

Until this moment, you had been afraid of what it would be like. Would it hurt? Would it just be nothing? Before your betrothal to him, you had worried that your husband would treat you as a breeder, only useful for raising children. You had been afraid Junkrat would be like that. Those fears were quelled when he asked you on your wedding night. Even as you became closer to him, you worried he would be rough with you.

With each tender touch of your breasts and soft kiss to your neck and face, that fear left you. You kissed him back, hands rubbing over his back, and down to his butt. It fit comfortably in your hands. When you squeezed, a soft hiss left Junkrat's mouth, ghosting across your skin. You traced your hands up his back lightly, barely touching his skin. e shivered, letting out a shaky, breathy moan. "Are you always so sensitive to touch?" you asked.

"Only when I got a beautiful woman under me. Now, allow me," he said, kissing down your neck to your chest, "Ta do the same." And he nipped at the skin there, making you gasp. It hurt, but in a good way. He nipped more as he took your nipple into his mouth, swiping a tongue over it as he sucked. Your hands grabbed on to him, trying to pull him closer. "That feel good?" he purred. You tried to answer, but he sucked at your neck, right where your pulse was and the words died on your lips as a moan. He chuckled darkly. "Take that as a yes. What about this?" he said as his hand trailed down your stomach, to your thighs and sliding your underpants off. "I'm gonna take it nice and slow darl'."

You nodded, eyes locked on his as his fingers grazed your folds. It was as his fingers started to circle your clit that your brain became less and less coherent. All you wanted now was for him to make it feel better. His pace quickened as did your breathing. As much as you wanted to make him sound the same, all you could do was try and hold on, hands clutching at his shoulders. "Jamie, Jam-ah!"

"Just keep saying my name, just like that," he said as two fingers went into you, his thumb still playing with your clit. You moaned and whimpered as his fingers pumped inside you, now fully unaware of anything but your body and Jamie. "Ya ain't felt nothing yet," he whispered in your ear. His breath on the shell of your ear sent a chill right down to your core. His hand withdrew and you sighed at the slight reprieve of intense feeling. It was short as the emptiness was filled by his member. He pushed it in slowly, hissing as you constricted around him. "Ya feel so good luv."

"I don't-I-Fuck!"

"Ya doin' great darl' just keep breathin'. Yeah, there ya go," he coaxed, caressing your face with his prosthetic hand as his other massaged your hips. He pushed farther in and you pushed your hips forward to meet his. Again and again and again, until he added his hand back into the mix. With only a couple touches, you felt something in you seize up and your moans mixed with Jamie's. His entire body convulsed above you, his hips pumping into you sporadically as his seed filled you.

As everything in you relaxed, Jamie pulled his limp dick out and you felt warm, sticky liquid follow him out. "Wow..." you breathed, barely loud enough to be heard over the blood pounding in your ears.

"Fuckin' ace luv," Jamie said as he pulled you close. "Ya did great."

"I didn't do anything," you said.

"Sure ya did. Ya made me cum." He sat up, and for a moment, you thought he was going to leave as he walked across the room, but your fear was unfounded. He found a pitcher of water and some towels one of the servants had brought in earlier. He came back over, and after using one on himself, used another to clean up some of the mess still coating your thighs. His touch was comforting now, bringing you down off the high you had just experienced. "All cleaned up," he said, stealing a quick kiss as he tossed the towel on the ground. "Now we can get a good nights sleep."

"Let me help," you said as he started to undo his limbs, loosening the straps and setting them down at the side of the bed. "I love you, Jamie," you said as you wrapped your arms around him.

"Love you to _____," he sighed, pulling you close. You both stayed like that for the night, wrapped together and dreaming about what the future may hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what happens when you have unprotected sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, i like this chapter a lot. Have some fluff, you're going to need it. Songs credited at the end

Months later, and it was obvious to most people you were now pregnant. You had returned to the camps soon after the festival, along with more supplies from your father. Torbjorn had spoken to him and said that was the best course of action. In return, The Queen would start sending out scouts to find where Talons camps were located. Leads were coming in, but nothing had panned out.

Meanwhile, you noticed your periods had stopped. As Zarya had become a trusted friend, you spoke to her about it and she took you to one of the midwives in camp. She listened to your concerns and asked if you had had sex recently. it felt awkward to say out loud. She gave you a kind smile before rumaging through a trunk. She gave you barley and wheat seeds and told you to urinate on them for the next couple days. "If the wheat sprouts, it will be a girl, and if the barley sprouts, it will be a boy," she said, giving you two small bags.

"And if neither does?" you asked, skeptical about this plan.

"Then you may just be late sweetie. But something tells me this is it." She winked. "Been doing this for thirty years, and you can spot a new mother."

You thanked her and spent the next couple days trying to hide the bizarre ritual from Junkrat, but he knew something was up. Five days after you started, the barley seeds began to grow. You sat for a moment, staring down at the plate the seedlings were now growing on. The wispy white roots were searching for the earth to burrow into and start growing. Just like the new life growing in you.

"Hey, Hog and I were goin' ta head down to the stream. Asshole says I couldn't catch a fish with my new trap, do ya-hey, what's wrong?" He saw the way your shoulders were slumped and a tear rolling down your face.

You tried to wipe it away, but Jamie got it first, searching your face for what was wrong. "I-I'm fine" you laughed. "More than fine!" After the shock, the realization of what this meant had filled you. This would be your child. Yours and Jamison's. In a fit of laughter, you threw your arms around his neck, the plate of seeds falling to the ground.

"Oi! What's goin' on?" he said, a slight panic in his voice over your strange behavior.

"I went to a midwife the other day," you said, still laughing a little. "I missed my last period."

"So?" He was shaking his head in confusion.

"It means I'm going to be a mother Jamie," you said and kissed him. "And you're going to be a father."

His face was priceless, jaw slack and eyes darting between your eyes and your stomach. "Ya mean?" You nodded and he whooped . “So what is it?” he said, suddenly kneeling in front of you, ear to your stomach.

“I think it’s going to be a boy.”

“Hopefully he won’t be like me.”

“Why?”

“Cause me mum used ta say I near kicked her ta death. Wish she could see this now.”

“I’m sure she’s watching you now,” you said, petting his hair and taking in the sight as it warmed your heart.

“Me a dad. Roadie won’t believe this.” He jumped up, remembering something. “Roadie! I gotta tell him!” And he dashed out of the tent. Soon after that, the entire camp knew about your pregnancy. Many came to congratulate you or offer you gifts to help with the child. Mothers came by to offer tips on how to best take care of the baby or how to make sure it would be a boy or girl. It was overwhelming. Jamie was there through it all though and shooed everyone away when it was getting to you. This meant he spent much less time in his workshop as he would not let you down there anymore. You had tried to bring him something to eat and he had immediately ushered you away from the door. “No,no,no,no,no. You ain’t comin’ anywhere near this stuff, right?”

“Junkrat, I’ve been down there hundreds of times.”

“Yeah, but the baby! I’m good, but one mistake and-“ his voice caught. “I'm not takin’ any chances.”

“Fine,” you said, kissing his cheek. “For you.”

As the months passed, and your belly grew, it became harder and harder to do things. Even eating was hard when you were craving pickled everything. But it was worth it to know that this ten-pound lump growing in you was going to be yours. And it didn’t stop you from singing.

It was custom now to spend the night with Junkrat around someone’s fire, and tonight you had a special song to play. True, it was awkward to hold your guitar over the five-month fetus, but once it was set, you start picking out some chords. 

“I will always love you. I love you.” You stole a quick kiss on Junket’s cheek. “And with this kiss I make this vow, to love you forever like birds of a feather we'll be you with me.” He smiled. Listening to you sing and play had become one of his favorite pastimes, almost more than explosives. Almost. “And I will always need you, I need you. It’s not too late to say this now. I’ll love you forever Like birds of a feather we'll be you with me. Oh when my heart was locked up tight,” you sang. How could it have been like that? You couldn’t even imagine feeling that way anymore. “Another day, another day without you burning in me bright. I found in the night, light, here, here with you.” A deep burning in your heart made the bridge sound even better than when you had practiced. “I will always love you I love you, and with this kiss, I make this vow,” it was his turn to steal that kiss. “To love you forever like birds of a feather we'll be you with me. I’ll love you forever like birds of a feather we'll be you with me.” The others in the circle applauded your song, but you only had attention for Junkrat as he kissed you again.

As your due date approached, you and Junkrat prepared the tent for a small child. Unfortunately for Junkrat, this meant moving any traps, explosives, flammables, and weapons to the workshop. “Come on! If I keep it in the trunk, the kid’ll never find ‘em,” he argued for his traps.

“No,” you said, making a comfortable bed in the bassinet for the baby. “Once the baby starts crawling, he’ll be getting into everything. And I don’t need my son matching my husband in the number of limbs lost.”

“Ah! Builds character,” Junkrat joked, but threw the rest of his traps into a bag, ready to leave the tent.

“Am I interrupting?” someone asked from the door. You both looked around and Symmetra was poking her head in under the flap.

“Naw, Sym, come on in. I was takin’ these to the shop.” He kissed your forehead. “Be back in a tic.”

“What can I help with?” you asked.

“I actually wanted to help you,” she said, kneeling in front of you and preparing a spell between her fingers. “I wanted to check on your child. Confirm a suspicion, if you will.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Far from it. It’s just,” she paused, trying to find the right words. “How much do you know about magic users?”

You shrugged. “Not much, my father never saw a need for them.”

“Magic users aren’t made, as in, you can’t learn it. You are either born with power or not. Now, that would be simple enough but to unlock that magic, you must have a magic user there when the child is born.” Her hands spread and so did the spell. A wireframe of blue strings expanded and spread over your stomach. The power tingled as it sunk into your flesh. “Now, oftentimes because of this, magic users never realize what they could have been. But, sometimes you can find who would have been one and they usually have magic wielding children.”

“How can you tell?”

“Eye color. Now sometimes someone with blue or brown eyes may have magic, but it’s rare.” You noticed then that she had golden eyes, just like Junkrat. “Silver, purple, and gold are the most common, but red, white and black also are common for magic wielders.”

“So Junkrat…?”

“I’ve checked him before and he does have the gift, although there is no way to unlock it now. He’s much too old.”

“Why would that make a difference.”

“I only know a bit about it, so forgive me. The way my master explained it was ‘imagine you have a cup of water and the cup is sealed and completely closed. Now, as time goes on, the water grows and grows inside, but the cup can not break. One day you want a drink and go to open the cup, but by now there is an entire sea inside and it all rushes out at once'. He said since magic grows with the person, if you don’t release it at birth, it will be too much for a body to handle if you release it later.”

“If you don’t release it?”

“Your child will be fine. You can see with Junkrat it doesn’t cause any problems.”

“ ‘M back! What’s goin’ on?” Junkrat asked as he came back in.

“Just checking on your child Junkrat,” Symmetra said. “They are healthy.”

“Course he is! Have ya seen her?” he said, wrapping an arm around you. “Gonna be a great mom.”

“I was also checking to see if your child has the gift,” she said, drawing her spell back out. The blue lines had formed into a guided cube and contained a golden ball of light inside. “Seems he does, and it’s quite powerful.”

“Wait. You sayin' my kid could do that cool magic shit that you do?”

“Something like that. Everyone’s magic is unique and manifests based on personality. If I had to guess,” she said with a smile, “a child of yours would be quite adept at fire and destruction spells.”

“Ya say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s completely up to you two if you would like me to open his magic. If he decides later in life he doesn’t want to use magic, it’s easy enough to contain it again.”

“We’ll think about it,” you said. “Thank you.”

“What’s there ta think about?” Junkrat asked. “If our kid can use magic we should do it.”

“There’s a reason my father doesn’t like magic users,” you told him. “Zenyatta once asked me if I was hurt, it was after one of my father’s punishments.” Junkrat started to bristle and tried to interject, but you held up a hand. “I lied to him, but he confronted my father, worried about me. My father learned that magic users have an innate sense to feel pain in others, that’s why so many become healers. He would never say it to any other leader, but he doesn’t trust them. Whenever Zenyatta or Angela would come to the castle, he would keep me under close watch so they wouldn’t find out what he’d done.” You gripped your child and felt him twisting around. “I don’t want him to hate our son.”

“Who gives a damn what he thinks?”

“I do since our son would be heir to his throne. I don’t like it, but I have to play nice with my father until I inherit the throne.”

“It’s not like he can take that way from ya.”

“There are ways,” you said ruefully.

“Talk ta Genji and Brig then,” he suggested.

“What will that do?”

“Ya told me they were ya best mates, ya? Well if they know you're worried about this, and then it happens, they could let their people know, right? Might keep ya dad in check.”

“Maybe…”

“Hey.” He knelt next to you, one hand cupping your face and the other resting over his child. “I know you want to rat the bastard out by yourself, and when ya do, I wanna be there. But our son, right here. He needs ta make his own choices, and one of those is if he wants this gift.”

You grimaced. He was right of course. You thought about a young boy like Jamie running around and setting flame to the battlefield as he fought off armies on all sides. He could be a great protector. “I’m just not sure.”

“Just think about it, ‘kay? Ya don’t have ta make a decision until he’s born.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank ya.”

Eight and a half months along and someone was constantly with you. Normally Junkrat asking if you needed anything. Often when the answer was no, he went and found something anyway.

“I’m fine,” you insisted as he brought another pillow to prop around you. You caught his hand before he could find another. “You’ve been jittery all day, go to the workshop and get your mind off things.”

“What if somethin’ happens?”

“I have Zarya here. I’ll be fine.” You pulled him down for a kiss and gave him a weak shove towards the door. “Now go. I’m just going to sleep for a bit.”

“Alright,” he said kissing you on the forehead. “Get some sleep.”

You did. You didn’t know how long, but you woke to Zarya shaking you and lifting you from the bed. “What-what’s happening?”

“Talon,” Zarya shouted over shouts and sounds of battle. Everything was bright outside despite the stars and moon above. The heat of flames licked at your exposed skin and you clung to Zarya as she ran through the battles.

“Where’s Jamison?”

“I don’t know. Roadhog should be with him so-Ah!” Zarya fell and you were thrown from her arms. When you glanced back at her you saw a man in a dark cloak with a heavy crossbow reloading. “Run!” Zarya roared, trying to stand and attack the man.

You did, the rocks and dirt cutting your feet, but fear driving you. You ran towards the Queen’s tent, it would be safe there and you could send help for Zarya.

“Not so fast,” someone said behind you, and your body froze despite your attempts to keep running. “See Moira?”

“You’re lucky she hasn’t injured the child.”

“Let’s get going. Gabe can only keep them busy for a bit.”

And that was the last thing you heard before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don's shoot me. Do I have the next chapter ready to post? Yes. Am I going to make you all wait? >:)
> 
> Birds of a Feather-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnrI-v2s0kg


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a child is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not too long to wait. Song credits of course at the end. I think I say it every time, but this is my favorite chapter.

It was so soft in bed, but it was colder than normal. You groped for Jamie, but he was not there and when you opened your eyes you realized why. This wasn't your tent. You tried to sit up with some difficulty, staring around. It was a tent, but bare except for the bed you were on. Sunlight was hardly visible through the thick canvas of the walls around you. Where were you? The last thing you remembered was-! 

No! You thought, hurrying to the tent flaps to peek through. Outside it was white and a cold breeze whispered across your face.

"Is she awake yet?" Someone barked from outside and you dashed back to the bed.

"I can check sir," a soft voice responded. A middle-aged woman ducked into the tent and locked eyes with you. She was thin, willowy in a way, with thinning blonde hair and dull gold eyes. You knew those eyes. She grimaced seeing you that you were awake but stepped back out and said. "Yes, she is sir."

"Good," the first voice growled and the man who had attacked Zarya stepped inside, followed one of the women who had captured you. One woman was dressed in black robes with glowing embroidery in Celtic knot designs. They were fascinating to watch as they changed from purple to yellow and back. Part of her face was obscured with a filigreed piece of silver over her left eye, and her bright red hair was swept back. The man was similarly dressed in black but without the glowing designs. His robes had a hood, which was up, concealing much of his face. On his belt, a skull-like mask hung, its blank eyes watching. "Moira, check her." He directed.

The red-haired woman nodded and a ball of yellow light appeared in her hand. She held it out towards you and you tried to move away, but a tendril from it reached out and touched your belly. A soothing warmth spread from its touch and everything relaxed in you. "She's fine," Moira said, "As is the child."

"Good." The man growled. "As you may have figured out by now," he said to you, "You're in Talon territory now. Don't do anything stupid and nothing will happen to you." He gave a pointed look at your belly. "Or your child. As soon as your father or the Queen withdraw their armies and surrender, you'll be sent back."

"They'll never surrender to you," you said. "Not before killing last one of you."

He laughed in your face, a raspy, ear-grating sound. "Then they'll be signing your death warrant as well. Liz!" The woman from before entered again. "Make sure she gets something to eat and drink. Anything happens, get Moira."

"Yes sir," she said, eyes on the ground and bowing her head slightly.

"Good." And he left with Moira.

"I'm so sorry," Liz said, coming over to sit by you. "Anything you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"You're-"

"As soon as I heard that they had kidnapped the wife of Junkrat, I knew, I just knew I needed to be the one here." She had such a pained smile on her face as tears started to fall. You reached out to take her hands, to comfort her and she pulled you into a hug. It was the same boney, gangly hug Jamison gave you every day. "How is my son?"

"He's fine. More than fine," you said, more than a little shocked to be meeting her, and being so welcomed immediately. "Your son is a wonderful man."

"When I lost him I was so afraid he was dead, as soon as I realized he hadn't been caught with the rest of us. But then I heard rumors, about a man named Junkrat. Does he only have two limbs? Does he fight with explosives? Is he really safe?"

"Yes, yes, and I don't know. Roadhog is a good bodyguard. I'm sure he is. He-" Should you tell her? you thought. "He thinks you're-"

"I'm sure he does," she said before you could finish. "So many of us don't expect our loved ones to be looking for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think joins Talon?"

"Anyone upset with the kingdoms I assume. Just angry people."

"We're not though. Some yes, but most of us were living normal lives before we were attacked." She looked off. "Anyone who doesn't submit is killed, but so many of us don't want to be here."

"But the armies, I've seen them."

"Those are the fanatics and the desperate. Sometimes the risk of dying quickly in battle is better than the punishments here. We want to go home."

"You will," you promised. "I know Jamison will come for me and we will get you out of here." 

"I've been here for well over ten years, dear," she said. "No one expects to leave." The hopelessness in her face went straight to your heart. She stood. "You need rest and food. I'll be back in a few minutes with dinner and something warmer, you must be freezing." She hugged you again. "I'm so happy to know my son has you."

You tried to smile and once she left, it fully hit you what was happening. Jamison was nowhere near here. People like his mother had been prisoners for years, maybe decades. You thought about the attacks on your own kingdom and wondered how many of your people were here. Talon always wore masks. Had your armies killed family members unknowingly? It wasn't long before Liz was back and helped you into a warmer dress and jacket as well as setting out a cold meal.

"I'm sorry, there's rarely anything good to eat here."

"It's fine, thank you."

"You look close," she commented, gesturing to your stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"I believe it's a boy. He's been kicking quite a bit."

"Oh! If it's my grandson, then yes. I swear Jamison was planning of kicking his way out of me."

"What was he like? As a child I mean."

"Constantly getting into trouble. There was one time they found him inside a barrel about to be sent off to another camp because he thought there was some sort of sweet inside it. After he crawled in, they put another barrel on top and he couldn't get out. I nearly flayed him I was so scared."

"I can see him doing that today," you chuckled.

"He was doing it all the time, wandering off. He disappeared for three days and came back covered in poison ivy and animal bites. But he was so proud of the berries and rocks he had found." The fondness in her voice touched your heart. What would Jamie be like if she had been in his life for longer? "What am I doing blabbing on though? You probably want to eat in peace and sleep. If you need anything, just talk to the guards outside, they'll send someone to get me." She looked at your belly again. "As soon as you start to feel any sort of cramps or pain, ask for me. I'm sure your mother already told you what to expect but-"

"No, she died," you said, "when I was very young. My nursemaid told me some things, but I don't know much."

Liz didn't seem sure what to say to that, but that was quickly resolved. "Then I'll walk you through it. For now, just wait until contraction start."

"The midwives said I should be due in a week or so."

"That's the thing about babies, they don't listen to due dates. If he's anything like Jamison, he'll be a week early and trying to claw his way out." Your face must have had some look of fear because Liz rushed to reassure you. "Moira will be here." She whispered the next bit, glancing around as if someone might hear. "While I don't trust her at all, her magics are helpful with childbirth. I've seen it before, she dulls the pain significantly." And she left again for the night.

Liz spent constant time with you as the days trudged by. It helped you not feel as helpless here, or alone. She was showing you how to crochet one rainy night when the baby had a particularly violent round of kicking. “He’s Jamison’s son alright.”

“I wish I knew a way to make him stop,” you said. “It was exciting the first couple times but now I think he’s doing it on purpose.”

“I might have a way,” Liz said, setting down her hook and laying a hand on your belly. “This always use to calm Jamison down.” And she sang a lullaby. “Little child, be not afraid, though rain pounds harshly against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight.” It was a calming song, made all the better by her soothing alto tones. It sounded so familiar. “Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight.” An image of a much smaller Junkrat came to mind. All his limbs intact, huddling under a blanket, trying to hide his sniffles as a much younger Liz cuddled him. “And someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning.” The refrain was a promise. You wondered if this song made her feel as if she broke that promise. “Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight.” Your son's kicks had slowed since she started. Like father, like son. “Little child, be not afraid, though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight.” You could see some tears forming in her eyes. “And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning.” She took a shaky breath before the final verse. “For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears And to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown, and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close. And I hope that you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land Oo forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see In the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. The rain'll be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning.” By the time the song was done, your son had stopped kicking completely. “Works like a charm.”

“I’ve heard him hum that song,” you said. That’s why it had been so familiar. “Sometimes it’s while he’s sleeping so I'm not sure he even knows he’s doing it.”

The tears in her eyes fell. “I’m glad he remembers. Lullabies are important for kids. It’s the first song they’ll ever know. I believe music is so much more than just the words sung. The notes tell a story too. A song in major could be about a lover tenderly caring for his dying wife, but the same words in minor and now he’s the one who killed her.” She smiled at you. “That was the lullaby my mother sang to me, I’m glad Jamison still remembers it.”

“He will too,” you said, gesturing to your belly. “Could you teach it to me?” And that’s how you spent the rest of the day, committing the song to memory.

You wished every day here could have been like this. It wasn’t long though before you remembered where you were. The leaders of Talon came to interrogate you on the fifth day. Liz was sent away as five people entered the tent, two men and three women. You recognized Gabe and Moira, and Sombra once she spoke, but Akande and Amélie were new. 

Sombra had a mischievous look on her face and was obviously a mage of some sort. Her whole body shimmered as if at any moment she may disappear. She had other magics as well, like what she cast at the beginning of the interrogation, which seemed to be some sort of truth spell. You couldn't bring yourself to stay quite or tell a lie. Amélie was quiet, observing the proceeding with Gabe from the tent flap. Her eyes looked dead to the world. Moira was casting her own spells, constantly checking the health of your unborn child as Sombra's magic pulsed through you. Akande, their leader, towered over you, the gauntlet around his right hand the only armor or weapon you could see. The shine from it wasn't natural, so you assumed it was enchanted in some way.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In Talon's camp," you responded.

"What are your father's armies like?"

"Strong. And large in number, which more ready to be summoned at a moments notice." You were happy to notice that you could hide some facts. Like how those new soldiers would be forcefully drafted teens and older men. Not exactly a great army.

"What would he be willing to pay to get you back?"

"Nothing," you said. The four others looked at Sombra. Her look of shock said to them that you were telling the truth.

"He would send you to death?" Akande asked.

"Yes. To pay a ransom is weakness."

"She believes it's true," Sombra said, "Might still be able to get something out of him."

"I know it's true," you said. He'd all but said it to people before, not where you should have heard, but you did all the same. Always to his generals when they asked about saving soldiers.

"What about the Junkers?"

"Junkrat would pay anything," you said without hesitation.

"And the Queen?"

"I assume."

"Would she stand down?"

"I don't know."

Akande glared at Sombra and she shrugged. "I can only get her to tell the truth. I can't do anything if she doesn't know."

"That's enough then," he said, and Sombra ended her spell. "If Junkrat is willing to pay anything, he'll also be willing to do anything. Double guards around her, and put more people on rounds."

"Yes sir," Gabe said as he, Amélie and Sombra left. 

"And the child?" Moira asked. A chill ran through you as Akande looked you up and down before turning back to Moira.

"Let's speak in my tent."

Liz came in as they left and seeing your look of fear, hurried to embrace you. She whispered soothing words to calm you down, reminding you stress wasn't good for the child. "What did they want?"

"Information, I didn't have much, but Moira. I don't trust her."

"It'll be alright, don't worry."

Another couple days past and you now took scheduled walks with Liz, who insisted they were needed. Moira agreed they would help as well. Two guards always accompanied you, but it was nice to get out of the tent. Being outside, you somewhat recognized where you were. Mountains surrounded you and snow was everywhere. So you were in the Lindholm's territory, but that wasn't good. They had the most expansive kingdom, but that was because it was treacherous mountain ranges and frozen tundras. Which meant it was unlikely anyone knew where you were.

It was during one of these walks that your first set of contractions hit. The first one caught you by surprise and Liz caught your arm. "Let's get you back to your tent," she said, taking your arm. "You, go get Moira," she told one of the guards and he ran off while the other one helped you back to your tent. "It'll be a couple more hours before you go into labor, but it never hurts to be ready."

You nodded and once you were lying in your bed, Moira and Liz were already preparing things. "Here," Moira said, handing you a bottle of deep, swirling, golden liquid. "Drink that, it will help with the pain." You did as she instructed and after a few minutes, you did notice a significant difference in the intensity. Moira left soon after, saying she had other things to prepare, and told Liz to send a runner to her when your water broke.

"What is she preparing?" you asked.

"I don't know," Liz muttered. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now though, all you need to do is focus on this baby."

You nodded but could not stop your mind from wandering. Something about Moira unnerved you and it had something to do with how she eyed your unborn child. Over the past week here, she would check on you daily, using that strange ball of yellow. After a minute, she would nod to herself and leave without speaking to you. Liz agreed with you that it wasn't good, but she had no idea what it was about. She knew that other mothers here had had similar experiences. Their babies were moved to another camp soon after the birth so Liz was never able to find out what happened.

"Aaah!" Even with the pain medication, the contractions were becoming hard to deal with and it was soon after that something inside you popped and liquid started to leak out. "I think-"

"Yes, that was your water. You're doing fine," Liz reassured. "Go get Moira, now!" Liz shouted. "You going to be fine sweetie." Moira was there quickly and assisted her. "Just keep breathing, alright?"

"Aaaahhh!"

"There ya go, there ya go. He's coming along," she kept soothing as she pressed a warm washcloth to help relax things. "There he is. You're doing so well, almost done." Moira stood to the side, keeping a yellow orb going and you could feel it doing something.

Gabe threw open the tent. "Moira! Akande needs you now."

"He'll have to wait, Gabe."

"Now. He's losing blood fast."

Moira's head snapped up at that, but followed him out, leaving you alone with Liz.

Liz paid no mind to her leaving though. "There. There."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" With a final scream, the baby was pushed out and his screams joined yours. 

"There ya go, that's it." Liz cradled the child as she cut the umbilical cord, then gently washed off the squirming baby boy. "He looks so much like Jamison," she whispered. "What are you going to name him?" she asked as she handed him to you.

"Jamison," you said after a moment of looking into the infant's face. He immediately started pawing at your chest as if he knew there was food there. When you caught a brief glimpse of his eyes, you knew. His eyes were the same molten color as his father's. "He said that's what we should name him." Jamison latched himself to your teat and you just sat, exhausted but happy.

It didn't last. Moira returned an hour later, congratulated you on a successful birth and Liz for delivering, before taking Jamison from your arms. You tried to hold onto him, and he fussed over Liz's objections but Moira paid no mind, saying, "He will be well taken care of."

"Please. Please!" You sobbed after her, trying to stand and immediately falling. Liz caught you before you hit the ground and held you as your body heaved. "Where is she taking him?"

"I don't know," Liz said. "Probably her tent." 

An explosion followed by a warhorn interrupted your conversation. "Jamie," you breathed. You knew it had to be him.

"Come on, up!" Liz said, suddenly very worried. "We need to find them."

You stood, although shaky, and hurried along with Liz. Soldiers were already rushing to the battle and Liz helped you run, not towards the battle, but to the edge of the camp. "Where are we going?"

"Going into the fight is suicide, we need a better place, where he can find you."

"Liz!" Gabe roared. You both turned to see him with his skull mask on and crossbow ready. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Be ready to run," she whispered to you. "Her tent isn't safe," she said, taking a step towards him, her hand dipping to her belt slowly.

"Let's go then, we can't let her - Ah!" He had reached out to help support you and as soon as he did, Liz had drawn a knife and slashed his wrist. You knew that was her signal to run, and you did, hoping she would be close behind. It was a panicked stumble through the tents, but you tried to find someone to help.

"Fire in the Hole!" That high pitched yell sent a flutter through your heart as you dove behind cover. You saw the wheel come sailing over a ridge and land in the center of a group of enemies. They tried to run, and one tried to hit it, but it exploded before they could. Your ears were ringing after the blast, but you tried to yell, barely hearing your own voice.

He heard you though. You saw him leap up from his hiding place and ran to you. He wrapped you into his arms and spun you, kissing your face and saying something which you could hear quite yet.

"Come on, come on," he said, ushering you away from the camp. "We gotta get you out of here."

"No!" You pulled back. "Jamie! I can't leave Jamie."

"I'm right here luv-"

"No! Our son!" you sobbed. "I need to find our son."

His face was white as what you were saying hit him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, Moira took him."

"Where is she?"

"Maybe the center of camp."

"Come on," he said, handing you a dagger and dragging you through the camp. There was fighting everywhere, scarlet staining the pristine snow. The center of the camp was the worst. You had very little strength to fight, but adrenal was compensating for that. Akande's tent was obvious, black with gold trim, being defended by Sombra and Amélie. Sombra spotted you and turned to cast a spell. Before the magic could shoot from her fingers, a meat hook came flying at her and caught her around the middle. "Roadie! Keep 'em busy!" Junkrat shouted. "Which one?" he asked you as Amélie turned to fire at Roadhog.

"That one," you said, pointing at another black tent. It had trim around the edges that was the same as Moira's robes. You ran to it and flung open the flap. A flash of steel. The whimpers of a child silenced. Your world slowed when your eyes processed what was in front of you.

"I normally try and spare the mothers from seeing this. You should be honored though," Moira said as a purple mist rose out of your child's corpse and into her grasp. "Your son had just enough life force to finish my experiments. And his magic was far more powerful then I expected."

Rage fueled your next move as you lunged at her and immediately was hit by a spell. "Oi! Fuck off cunt!" Junkrat yelled, tossing a grenade at her. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke before it hit her, and you slumped. "_____, darl', we have ta leave, now." You nodded, but when you tried to retrieve your son's body, Junkrat stopped you. "He's dead, we need ta-"

"I'm not leaving him."

"_____, please!" Junkrat urged.

"I can't just-"

"Shoulda listened to him," a raspy voice said, as Gabe appeared. His hand had a crude bandage where Liz had attacked him.

"What did you-"

"You're lucky she got away. Now both of you, put down your weapons before I get angry."

"Not a chance fucker," Junkrat growled back, pulling out two grenades.

"Suit yourself," Gabe said, leveling his crossbow at your head. Time seemed to slow for you as Junkrat threw a grenade and Gabe fired. A shimmer of blue surrounded you as the crossbow bolt sunk into your face.

But it didn't hurt. In fact, it passed right through your head. It was surreal to feel the point impact, to feel every inch of it trying to shatter your skull and rip your brains out, but in vain. Then you were blasted back by the grenade's blast, right into Junkrat and outside the tent. Before you could get your bearings, a meathook wrapped around you and Junkrat, pulling you clear across the camp into Roadhog's waiting arms.

"Got 'em!" He yelled.

"Everyone! Pull back!" The Queen yelled and blew her horn again. You were still dazed, but it didn't matter since Roadhog was carrying both of you quite easily. You watched flashes of people running past into the surrounding woods, one of which you recognized. 

Liz was there, about fifty feet behind you. She was bleeding, but it seemed superficial since she could still run. She had seen you, and even from here you could see the elation on her face when she saw her son. She didn't see the purple shimmering in the air behind her. Sombra was there. She placed a hand on Liz's shoulder and disappeared with her. "No...Liz," you breathed. Junkrat heard you and turned to look at the now empty space, concern etched in his features. The Junker's rescue attempt had succeeded in saving you.

But you would have traded places with Liz or your child in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so Sorry! Please don't kill me
> 
> Lullaby for a Stormy Night-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post something last week. I was tired. Here ya go though!

It was a long way back to the junker camp, and not the most comfortable. It was obvious that you were no longer pregnant. With no child in your arms, most people tried to give you space, afraid of upsetting you. Junkrat said nothing either. You knew he was trying to process planning for a son and then suddenly no longer having one. He never left your side. Nor did Brigitte who was with the junker party. The Queen had tracked you to Lindholm territory and contacted King Torbjorn immediately, asking for aid. He had sent it without question, along with Reinhardt, Ana, and Brigitte. Ana had tended to your wounds as you fled, but you had waved her off, saying there were others worse than you. You found out later that you had Symmetra to thank for still having your brains inside your head. Most of her magic was for utility purposes or defense. Her shield spell was one of her most valuable in battle, able to save people from death. The downside, she told you, was that it was a hard spell to prepare, so she had to be careful who to cast it on. You thanked her for choosing you. "Do you think Junkrat would have ever forgiven me if I hadn't?" She asked.

Brigitte fussed over your scraps and scratches, even after assuring her you were fine. Physically at least. You had tolerated it, only after Junkrat made you. "You always said you wanted to have an adventure," Brigitte said

"I had just hoped I was going to be ready for it," you said, ruefully.

"I swear," she said darkly, "we'll get them for this."

You shook your head, thinking of Liz. "No, we can't." Junkrat and Brigitte exchanged glances at that.

"Must have that Stockholm thingie," Junkrat said. "She'll be right though yeah?"

"It's not that," you insisted. "The woman who took care of me, she was a junker. She's been there for years after her camp was attacked. Talon has been kidnapping people from all the kingdoms for decades."

Brigitte and Junkrat were silent as this thought hit them, along with all its repercussions. "You mean-"

"Yes, many of the people we've fought are our people. Some go of their own volition and others are desperate enough to fight in the hopes of dying. I think some are trained as well. I didn't see any children while I was there."

"Damn it," Brigitte cursed, hurrying over to Reinhardt and relaying this information.

This gave you a moment alone with Junkrat. "You said someone's name," he said quietly, so only you could hear. "Who were you talkin' 'bout?" His eyes were searching yours, hoping for one answer and one answer alone.

"She's not dead," you whispered back. "Your mother is still alive Jamie. She helped me. She's the one who helped me with the birth. She's missed you so much."

"She's been ... and I coulda..."

“Don’t think like that,” you snapped. “There was no way for you to know as a child that she was still alive. And how would you have even saved her? You would have been captured and made part of their army.”

“I’m gonna get her back,” he muttered.

You placed a hand on his arm. “We will. I promise. Along with everyone else. We can’t leave anyone behind.”

It was that promise that got you through the next couple weeks. It was easier to focus on that and ignore the emptiness inside you. That promise became stronger when Gabe came to the camp under a white flag. A messenger ran up to the Queen and her party while you were all having a midmorning meal. “Ma’am. Talon is here.”

“What do they want?” she growled.

“He says he wants to talk peace.”

That gave the Queen pause. “Fine, bring him to my tent and I’ll-“

“He says he’ll only talk to her,” he said, pointing to you.

“She doesn’t make decisions here,” The Queen said. “You can go-“

"Wait,” you said. “I’ll speak to him. Who is it?”

“He said his name is Gabe.”

“_____,” Junkrat said, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Maybe we should just-“

“No.” You smiled. You smiled like nothing was wrong and life was perfect. The junkers around you suppressed shivers down their spines. “I would love to speak to him.”

“_____.”

“Jamie.” He flinched at the sound of his name while the Queen, Roadhog, and Zarya exchanged a glance. “Can you go get my tea things? Bring the black and blue teapot. The one that looks like a dragon. We wouldn't want to be rude hosts.” He nodded and ran off. “Tell Gabe to meet us at the Queen’s tent. If that’s alright?”

The Queen nodded eyeing you with something close to respect and fear. You walked away, head held high and owning the tension you left behind. It was powerful to have that control over people and to know they were so uncomfortable around you.

There wasn't a single weapon not pointed at Gabe as he walked through the camp. He bowed when he approached you. "Thank you for this, ma'am. I must say-"

"We can cut the pleasantries," you said. "Please, we can speak in here." You held the tent open for him and followed him in with the Queen and Zarya. "You want something. What?"

"I don't. I would rather fight. But I'm here on Akande's behalf." Junkrat entered then, carrying the already steaming pot, two cups, and a tea box.

"Thank you Junkrat," you said. You set about sprinkling the dry tea into the water, stirring it and eventually pouring it. It was palpable the amount of tension in the room. Gabe gave no sign he felt it and neither did you, choosing to own the atmosphere you had made. "I'm sorry, I should have offered."

"I thought we were going to cut the shit?" he asked, accepting the cup from you anyway.

"You're right." You took a sip, locking eyes with him. "Why are you here?"

"Akande wants an alliance of sorts."

"We're fresh out of eligible bachelors here."

"Not that sort of alliance. All he wants is for you to do nothing, and our raids against you stop." He took a sip of tea. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why? And what guarantee do we have you would hold up your end?"

"Akande would come to make a blood pact. Moira's done the spell before. All we ask is you not stop us."

"Stop you from doing what?"

"I share this under protest. Akande's plan is to kill your father. All he asks is you withhold help to Oasis." You expected the Queen to speak up at that, saying something like 'we'll never agree'. Gabe added something else to the deal before she could. "Just to make the deal sweeter, we'll give you someone." He shot a look at Junkrat and then back at you, trying to gauge a reaction. "Sombra decided it was better to keep her alive."

"So, you'll give us Liz and leave us alone, all we need to do is turn a blind eye. Is that right?"

"Pretty much." Gabe took another drink. "This is sweet, what is it?"

"Peach tea. I'd never heard of it before coming here." You took another sip. "Now it's my favorite." You stared into the teacup before continuing. "So much has changed since I came here. Had you asked me this before, offered to kill my father while I turned a blind eye, I would have in a heartbeat. Hell, I would have opened the door for you. Now?" You smiled again. Something close to the smile over a first crush. "I'd ask you to say hello to my son, but he won't be down there." Gabe gave a quizzical look as you took another drink, finishing your tea. He looked down to his own cup. You smiled warmly as if he was an old friend. "Would you like some more before you leave?"

In a flash, Gabe tried to stab at you, but Zarya caught his arm and threw him back. You stood, not with the urgency of someone being attacked but as if you needed to get something from your tent. Gabe scrambled out of the tent, and you followed as the Queen and Zarya went after him. He looked around, eyes darting between everyone, even from here you could see they were becoming red. “I would suggest you move slowly,” you said. “Genji called it Peaceful Sleep, but it’s painful when you move around too much.”

“You-“ he gasped, trying to suck air in as his airways constricted. “I can't-”

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t try and kill one of the people responsible for my son’s death when he serves himself on a silver platter. I hope the others will be this easy.”

“You bitch,” he growled, doubling over. “Moira!” he yelled and a cloud of black smoke billowed out of his robes.

“Fire!” The Queen yelled at the surrounding warriors, but it was too late. The bolts and arrows passed through the smoke without hitting anything and once it had cleared, Gabe was gone.

“Damn it. Sound the alarms! Keep watch for any of those bastards!” The Queen shouted, taking command.

“They won’t find him,” you said bitterly. “Hopefully the poison will work.”

“Fuck me,” Junkrat muttered next to you. “Didn’t know that ya could-“

“Kill someone? I didn’t either, but it was so easy.”

“Don’t do that again. Was worried you were gonna get yourself killed.”

“I had all you. I wasn’t worried about meeting him.”

“Not that. That thing ya did with being so calm and happy. Scared me half ya death.”

“It’s something my father’s done during negotiations before. It’s an intimidation tactic.”

“Well, it worked.” You felt him studying your face. Suddenly, you thought about what he just saw; his wife trying to murder someone in cold blood. You would have thought he would be proud, but only concern was in his eyes. He entwined his hand in yours. “We need ta talk,” he said, starting to head back to your tent. You followed but didn’t look at him. He sat down on the bed and pulled you close, giving you a place to hide your face, but nowhere to hide. “Ya haven’t been right since we got back,” he said.

“No,” you agreed.

“______, what do ya want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah ya do, ya just tried ta to it.”

“They deserve to die, and I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

“Don’t go rushin’ into though. It worked this time, it’s not gonna work again.”

“You’re not going to stop me, Jamie-“ you said, starting to stand. His arms tightened around you and pulled you back

“I don’t wanna. What I do want is for you to be safe. I can’t lose ya again.” He stifled the sob, but you felt it in his chest. “I tried ta take out the entire camp by myself, almost killed myself doin’ it too.”

“And how would that have helped?”

“It wouldn’t’a, but I didn’t care. Roadie had ta hook me ta keep from chasin’ ya. We’ll get ‘em, but we’ll do it carefully.”

“You doing something carefully?” you said, amused.

“I know. Feels wrong ta say it.”

You both sat in silence, everything hitting you in waves. The pain and aches of your body, the mental image of Moira and your son, the emptiness inside you. Wave after wave after wave. Jamie held you through it all as you sobbed into his chest. He whispered soft consolations as he rubbed small circles into your back. The whole night went by like that, occasionally with you waking up and Jamie lulling you back into a dreamless void.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course you realize, this means war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter for you all. Quick heads up, smut at the end.

“Something must be done.”

“Personally, I say we let the trash duke it out with Talon then we can finish off whoever's left.”

“Can you imagine what Princess _____ has been through there? I can’t possibly imagine having a child with one of those-“

“Those what?” you asked coldly, approaching the two ladies from behind. Being back in Oasis, you were expected to fall into court life again, smile at gossip and ignore what was said. But why should you? It had been almost two years since you called this place home. If that alone didn’t make you a junker, the tanning and weathering of your skin, the small scratches and scars and the confidence in yourself did. Both of the ladies froze as they turned around to see you. The judgment in their eyes didn't bother you. In fact, the simple pants and shirt were far more comfortable than the elaborate dresses they wore. “I asked you a question.”

“I meant nothing by it, my lady,” one of them said.

“What were you about to call my husband and the future king?” Your tone wasn’t harsh, but it left no room for argument.

“Princess, I didn’t mean-“

“Barbarians? Monsters? Uncouth, uncivilized ruffians? To insinuate that my people are any of those things shows not only your ignorance but your blatant disrespect of one of the kingdoms we are allied with. Now leave before you disgust me any further.”

They made curt bows and hurried down the corridor.

Junkrat whistled low behind you. “Fuck, what crawled up your asshole?” he asked. 

“Their attitude.”

You were back in Oasis only a week after your meeting with Gabe. After Brigitte and Reinhardt had returned to King Torbjorn, they informed him about the populace of the Talon camp. He was understandably concerned and had sent word to the other leaders that a meeting must be held. When you asked the Queen if you could attend, she agreed, saying your first-hand accounts would be helpful. The only thing you worried about was how your father was going to react.

“Well good riddance to ‘em,” Junkrat said as he wrapped his flesh arm around your waist and stuck his tongue out after them. You tried to smile at his attempt to make you feel better, but the anxiousness in your gut was still there.

“They’re ready for us,” The Queen said, rounding a corner down the hall and calling to you. 

“Ready?” He asked. You nodded. Nothing you were about to say would go over well with your father.

The other rulers were already seated around the war table, besides the Queen who gave you her seat as she stood next to you. Your father was the only one not watching you. He was reading a letter which you recognized. Soon after your rescue, you had sent messages detailing what you had seen in the Talon camp. “Even after reading this,” he said, looking up from the parchment. “I see no way to stop these attacks without eradicating them.”

“You daughter presents a good point,” Torbjorn said. “Now knowing that our own people make up these camps against their will, how can we in good conscious attack them? I agree with you, Talon should be dealt with on the battlefield, but many of them have committed no crime.”

“If we were to deal with one camp at a time,“ Hanzo suggested, “We could control how we were to deal with them.”

“Overwatch has the resources for that and would be very willing to contribute,” Morrison said.

Your father shook his head. “If we act camp by camp, the chance that the leaders escape grows.” 

“What does it matter if they escape?” The Queen said. “I’ve already said, the Junkers will deal with them personally.”

“Not to insult your army, Queen, but seeing as my daughter was already kidnapped with your entire army gathered, I have very little faith you can actually follow through on that promise.”

“How dare you,” The Queen growled.

“If I may,” you interjected, and all heads turned to you. “I will not let those people that have been stuck there for over a decade wait any longer than necessary. Nor will I allow them to be killed just to catch a few people. I’ve already assembled a small group to help me hunt them down.”

“_____, we will talk about his later, but now is not the time for fantasies,” your father dismissed.

“No, we will talk here,” you challenged. You could see anger burning in his eyes but continued. “I’ve spoken with Brigitte, Genji, and Lena, and they have agreed to help me,” you addressed the other leaders. “Others that have offered their service are Hana, Zenyatta, and Lucio. I know this would leave you rather unprotected Lord Hanzo.”

He nodded. “We can protect ourselves with them gone for a short time. Who else do you have?”

“Zarya, Roadhog, and Symmetra of the Junkers.”

“Oi! and me,” Junkrat added.

“And Junkrat.”

“I’ve already given them permission to go. My army is big enough without them,” The Queen said. “A group like this is large enough to protect themselves, but also small enough to remain unnoticed should things go south.”

“You can’t possibly think it’s a good idea to send my daughter into combat she is untrained for. And immediately after she’s given birth.” Your father raged, standing. “I can’t give my consent to this.”

“I’m not asking for it,” you replied, also standing. “I am going. After the first camp we attack, my group will watch for runners, namely Akande and his followers.”

“_____, I need to speak with you now,” your father warned.

“Yes, father? What do you need?”

“Alone.”

“No.”

“Richard, anything you have to say to her can be said in front of us,” Hanzo said, alarmed by the rage he could see in your father’s face. 

You couldn’t help but smile, which only enraged him further. “This is a family matter, you’re majesty. I wouldn’t want to bother you all with it.”

“Then I guess, I’m part of that talk then, yeah?” Junkrat said. “After all, we’re like family now.” The Queen threw a glance at Junkrat then back at you, picking up on the fact you were trying to egg him on. 

Your father was done with these games. He walked over to you, taking your wrist and dragging you towards the door, ignoring the protests from the other rulers. Junkrat did nothing to stop him, but you knew he wanted to. You had asked him not to intervene last night and after an hour-long argument, he agreed. Once outside the war room, you yanked your arm away from your father as he turned to face you. “Have you forgotten everything I’ve taught you?” he growled.

“No. But nothing you taught has been useful out there.”

“I knew this marriage would end badly.”

“How dare you-“

“Silence!” That was the final thing your father could take, as he struck your face to emphasize his point.

“Richard!” Your father’s head jolted up to see King Torbjorn and President Morrison standing in the doorway. Their looks of horror at what they had just seen were enough for you. “Are you alright ______?” Morrison asked, hurrying over to you and pulling you away from your father. 

“Yes, I'm fine. That was light for him. What's the matter, father? Losing your strength in old age?”

You could see the desire in your father’s face to lunge at you and punish such insolence. The fire burned as hot as embers. But with the presence of others, he wouldn’t dare. Not now at least.

“What do you mean light?” Torbjorn asked, examining your face. You could already feel a red welt developing.

“He’s done far worse before now,” you assured. When you looked back at your father, you saw the fire there flicker. It was the first time you had seen fear in his gaze. He knew what it would mean if you showed them.

“What do you mean?” Torbjorn asked.

Now. You could say it now. Show them. It would be so easy. Just roll up the back of your shirt and the evidence would be clear as day. The other rulers would demand he step down. Years of scars and abuse would finally be over.

But it would leave Oasis in disarray. While your hate and detest for your father was great, you cared for your own country far more. This would have to be dealt with after Talon. "It doesn't matter now. Talon is our biggest concern, and we should focus on that." You stepped back into the war room, took your seat and waited for the others to join you. Your father was not with them. "While I was held there I head about a few other main camps, here," you pointed to a heavily forested area in the Shimada Kingdom. "Here." This time an island off the coast of Overwatch's borders. "And here." The final place was on the border of The Wasteland and Oasis. "I only briefly saw the maps these were on, so that is the extent of my knowledge."

"With their Lindholm camp now compromised," Hazno asked. "Where would they go?"

"I believe here," you said, pointing to the Island. "Liz couldn't provide me much information but said many children born in the camps are taken almost immediately after birth. The mothers were taken as well, never to return. Many of the soldiers look very young. I believe they may have a training camp, where they raise those children. I would think that would be a priority to protect."

"We have enough ships that we can transport troops," Morrison said.

"How soon could we have them ready?"

"I think a week would be enough time for everyone to converge," Morrison said, looking around at the others for agreement.

"Then in one week, we'll meet," you said, standing from the table. "With Symmetra's magic, we'll have an easy way to contact you as we progress." You stood, dismissing the meeting and following the Queen out past your father. He stared as you passed. You nodded to him as Junkrat stepped between you, glaring and daring your father to try something. He didn't. There was an emptiness to his gaze. He knew what was coming.

"Do you think you can find them?" The Queen asked as you made your way through the halls. 

"Symmetra has faith in a tracking spell she's been working on, and Zenyatta's magic should help increase the range. Genji and Lena are excellent trackers, as well as Lucio. I believe this will work."

"So then what was all that about with your father?"

"Unfinished business."

The Queen started to ask a followup question but after a look from Junkrat, she let it slide. "So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to leave tomorrow with them. The sooner we can get to the camp, the better recon the rest of the army can use."

"Let's hope this works then."

"It will," You said, bidding her good day when you returned to your rooms.

"You were so close!" Junkrat said as soon as the door was closed. "Ya said today! Today was the day you were going to rat that bastard out!"

"I was," you said, rubbing at the spot on your face. "I was, but then I thought about this attack and the kingdom and everything with Talon. Dethroning my father would leave more chaos than we need right now. Torbjorn saw what happened, as well as Morrison. I'm sure they suspect something now, and that's all I need."

"It feels wrong to have the cunt still walkin' around. Even worse to have him on the throne," he muttered.

"I know," you agreed, collapsing on your bed, "but most things in politics feel wrong."

Junkrat threw himself down next to you and pulled you flush against his chest. You smiled and put up no fight. His hand ran over the slap mark, which was fading. "Your dad's lucky I wasn't out there, woulda decked him."

"I'm alive, and it didn't hurt nearly as much as you would think. I think you would have attacked him for what he said."

"What'd he say?"

"He basically called this a bad marriage. I'm sure he would have forbidden me to return with you."

"He can bite my ass. I'd blow him before I'd let you stay here without me."

You couldn't stifle a laugh. "That is one of the most disturbing images I could have in my head."

"What?"

"You giving my father a blow job."

The red in Junkrat's face made you laugh more. "That wasn't the point! And you know it."

You kissed his cheek. "I know."

"You can be a rioght bitch sometimes."

"You're the one who married me."

"Against me will."

Time ticked by like this, both of you lying there making verbal, sometimes physical, jabs at each other. For the briefest moment, just being with each other. There was no Talon here, no father, no upcoming war, no lost child. All there was, was Junkrat and that's all you needed. It was amazing what nearly two years could do to a relationship. 

Soon enough, your joking turned into kissing, which very quickly turned into a passionate make-out session. You quickly got out of your shirt and bra as things became more steamy, straddling Junkrat's hips as he reached up to fondle your breasts. His metal hand was much colder and you felt your nipple harden sharply. His other hand was squeezing and fondling your breast. While you braced yourself with one hand, your other roamed his chest, finding his nipples. You loved the way his breath would catch even with the slightest touch. One night, you had nearly gotten him off while only circling the sensitive buds. 

His flesh hand ran down your body, dipping below your pants and sliding them off your ass. Your body froze momentarily as you thought about where this may lead tonight. Junkrat didn't notice the brief pause in rhythm and continued with his plan. Having cleared your pants and underwear out of the way, his hand ducked down into that warm, wet space of your crotch, quickly finding your clit and beginning to massage it slowly. That was all it took for you to nearly collapse on him. You broke the kiss, resting your head in the crook of his neck and breathing heavily. "Yeah, you're alright luv. God, your so wet already." He whispered between sucking kisses to your neck. 

You could feel the growing bulge in his pants, and shakily you said, "Stop."

He did and you fell onto him, panting. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I just-" That emptiness inside you flared and you bit your lip to keep back the tears. "I can't go through another pregnancy right now. It still doesn't feel right that he's not here."

"It ain't right, but we don't gotta rush into it with another kid," he said, kissing you. "We can do other stuff too. I can make you feel good."

"You were doing pretty well before," you said, kissing him back.

"Got somethin' better," he said, flipping you over so he was on top now. "Just relax and let ol' Jamie take care of ya," he said as he started kissing and nipping down your stomach. You started to relax again, your breath releasing in small gasps and sighs. It wasn't until he reached your thighs that you realize what he might be doing. He slid down until he was completely off you, but with a perfect view up your vagina. "Can't wait ta taste ya Darl'."

His tongue was hot and wet and long. It circled your clit, making your hips buck into his face, trying to find more contact as it drew away. He held down your hips and made another slow, long lick, ending at your clit, which he sucked at, hard. "Ah, Jamie!"

"Just wait there Darl', I'm gettin' to it." He hummed into you. "Ya taste so good. Better than I imagined." He went right back to coaxing you closer and closer to climax, all while holding you still under his skilled work. One of your hands was balled in the sheets and the other was in his hair, pulling him closer and trying to find anything to hold onto. His tongue was pure bliss against the sensitive bud, and it felt just as amazing when it ducked inside you. He finally released you and one of his hands came to join his tongue, working you higher and higher. As the hot coil inside you released, everything went white. You were only vaguely aware of the obscene slurping sounds coming from below you, or your own moans.

Jamie's shit-eating grin greeted you as he crawled back up, his lips wet from his kiss down under. "What are you looking so pleased about?" you panted, enjoying the afterglow of your orgasm.

"Ya sound so good when ya come undone," he said, kissing you. You could taste yourself. You'd never thought that would taste so good.

"I love you," you whispered, barely able to keep your eyes open.

"Love you too ______," he sighed, kissing your forehead before you fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to plan a war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh....Oops. I really didn't mean to take so long to get this chapter out, I'm so sorry. Life is a thing and just not feeling creative is another, but I've been working hard today, so expect some more chapters soon!

The next morning you woke well-rested. Then you realized why. Junkrat laughed as you had apologized for falling asleep before he had gotten off. He told you not to worry about it since he had taken care of it after you were out for the night. "Ya look cute when ya sleep," he said. 

"Shut up," you said, blushing and trying to push him away. It didn't quite work out though since he was much stronger and pulled you closer into a kiss. You still gave it a good try, laughing and squirming around in his grip.

"Where you tryin' ta go exactly?" He laughed, still lazily kissing at your face and neck. At this point, you had spun around in his grip and were trying to pull yourself towards the side of the bed. With a sharp tug, you started to slip away. In response, Junkrat grabbed your wrists in one hand and straddled your hips while you were stuck on your stomach. He leaned down next to your ear, his breath hot, making you shiver. "I asked where ya think you're going."

You were still naked from the night before, now very aware that he had taken his pants off at some point during the night. You could already feel him hardening across your back. "I wanted to get into a better position."

"For what?"

"Let me up and I'll show you." With a kiss on the back of your neck, he got up. You pushed yourself up and turned, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Slowly, you pushed him back. "Doesn't seem fair that you did all that for me last night," you whispered against his neck.

You could feel the giggle in his throat through your lips. "Was worth it to hear you like that. Love it when you're loud."

"Bet I can make you scream."

"Bet ya can't."

"So what does the winner get?"

"The undying affection of the loser?"

"Mmmm, what else you got?"

He laughed and feigned offense. "Whatever you want, luv."

"That I can work with." You grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck as he held you close. Nothing about Junkrat seemed like it would be comfortable. All angles, corners, and muscles, so much to explore with your hands and mouth. He pushed himself back against the headboard and pillows, holding your hips as you straddled his, and looking up at you with a look of pure adoration. 

"So, what did ya have in mind for me?"

"Just sit back and relax," you said, sliding down to kneel between his legs. "And let me do everything."

***^***  
It was a nice way to start what would be a rough day. Symmetra, Roadhog, Lucio, and Zenyatta were already in the stables, preparing the horses and supplies for the trip. "Where are the others?" you asked, taking a box from Lucio.

"Hana and Genji are with Hanzo I think, Brig's with her dad, and I don't know about Lena or Zarya."

"We should be leaving in an hour. I'll track them down."

Hanzo was with his brother and Hana in the maze garden, at one of the fish ponds. The two Shimadas were deep in meditation while Hana squirmed and looked around. She spotted you and smiled and you waved back, not wanting to disturb them. Hanzo always seemed to have a sixth sense about when he was being watched though. "You may approach," he said, opening his eyes.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I was only looking for Genji and Hana."

"Meditating before the battle can be cleansing for the soul," he said, nodding to Genji and Hana, dismissing them. "May I speak with you before you leave?" he asked.

"Of course," you said, following him into the maze. "What is it?"

"Yesterday in the war room."

Oh.

"I've never seen your father like that before, nor you." You remained silent, waiting to see where he was going with this. "What was he going to speak about with you?"

"My disobedience and the fact I spoke up when I shouldn't have."

"Torbjorn was quite concerned that he saw your father strike you."

"It hasn't been the first time, but I will admit, he normally can hold his temper with so many witnesses around."

Hanzo was troubled by this, you could see. "How severe has he been?"

"Very," you said, not caring to elaborate.

"There is talk among the others about seeing him replaced."

"I agree, but for now I think it would be best he stay in power."

"We can't in good conscious now, knowing-"

"Has he been a good leader for the past ten years?"

"Yes."

"Then let him stay. We need to focus on Talon before we can worry about internal matters."

Hanzo nodded. "I need to know what he has done though."

"The Queen knows," you said. "She can inform you. Now, I do need to find the rest of my party."

"We are all trusting you with this."

"We won't fail," you said, leaving the maze. The others were easy to find. Brigitte had already said goodbye to her father and was waiting. Zarya had finished collecting her weapons from the weapons master who had sharpened them for her. And Lena had woken up just in time. A ragtag group, you had to admit, seeing them all mounting their steads but they would do.

You left with little fanfare, only the rulers showing up to see you off. All except one. You saw the tall, dark figure of your father on one of the balconies far above. Knowing he was too embarrassed by yesterday to show his face around the other leaders was satisfying, you only wish you had more time to enjoy it.

It would be three days hard ride before you reached Overwatch's southern shore. Over that time, you were able to catch up with old friends. It had been far too long since you had seen either Hana or Lucio, so talking with them was nice during the ride. Hana had been hard at work with Zenyatta creating an enchanted set of armor. While it still needed testing, she said it was ready for combat. She wore it now, a very unassuming but bright pink leather breastplate and matching shin and arm guards. "So what sort of enchantments does it have?" you asked.

She winked and placed a finger to her lips. "You'll see."

"Oh come on Hana!" Lucio exclaimed. "Give us a hint at least."

"I can take way more hits with it on, ok? Trust me, the surprise will be worth it."

"Why'd'ya want armor when ya could make somethin' explody?" Junkrat asked.

"I've always liked armor builds. Think about it, the more protective the armor, the heavier it is usually, which makes it hard for a shrimp like me to use. But I've been working with different forging techniques and spells to see what I can make."

"She made mine," Lucio said, rapping the metal breastplate he wore. It was a very thin plate, shining silver under green and yellow highlights of the filigree and etchings. "It's stood up for about a year now."

"Bet I could break it," JUnkrat challenged.

Hana laughed. "I'd like to see you try. My shit can stand up to anything you can throw at it."

"Can we destroy each other's things after we finish this mission?" you said, happy that Junkrat was getting along so well with the others. During a stop to water and rest the horses, Lucio and Junkrat ended up in deep conversation. About what you weren't sure because every time you approached, they both shut up. "What have they been talking about?" You asked Hana later.

"I don't know, but I saw Lucio give him something really small." 

It was left as a mystery until that night. Zarya and Lena were on the first watch and were walking the perimeter. The rest of you, since you were still in friendly territory, had made a fire and were gathered around it. Lucio, being the musician he was, had brought a fiddle with him and nodded to Junkrat, who grinned and pulled a harmonica out of his pocket. In the two years, you had known him, you had never seen Junkrat play anything. He started an energetic harmonic solo, to a song you knew well. Lucio joined him on fiddle, and you grinned as you and Lucio sang, taking the high harmonies for yourself. 

"I'll tell me ma when I go home, The boys won't leave the girls alone. They pull my hair, they stole me comb, But that's alright when I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, She's the belle of Belfast City, She is a courting. One. Two. Three Please won't you tell me who is she?" 

Junkrat went right back into the harmonica part. He slid it back and forth in his mouth in rhythm with the clapping that had started, his eyes closed and just enjoying the music.

Lucio started the next verse on his own. "Now Albert Mooney says he loves her, All the boys are fighting for her. Knocking on the door and ringing on the bell, Saying: 'Oh my true love, are you well?' Down she comes as white as snow With rings on her fingers and bells on her toes. Old Johnny Murphy says she'll die If she doesn't get the fellow with the roving eye.

You all joined in on the refrain, belting, "tell me ma when I go home, The boys won't leave the girls alone. They pull my hair, they stole me comb, But that's alright when I go home. She is handsome, she is pretty, She's the belle of Belfast City, She is a courting. One. Two. Three Please won't you tell me who is she?" Back again with the harmonica and you let the sounds take you away for a moment, watching him and how he could work his mouth. There was only a faint blush as you remembered the previous night, but it grew deeper when he caught you staring and winked, seeming to have guessed what you were thinking.

You rolled your eyes and took the last verse. "Let the wind and the rain and the hail come high, And the snow come shoveling from the sky. She's as nice as apple pie, She'll get her own lad by and by! When she gets a lad of her own She won't tell her ma when she comes home. Let them all come as they will But it's Patrick Murphy she loves still!" The refrain was sung one last time and notes faded off into the night sky far above, followed by your laughter and merriment.

"So where did you learn to play like that?" You asked Junkrat as you sidled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around you.

"Used to play as a kid until I lost my harmonica. Found one and then Queen broke it after I played it through the whole night," Junkrat giggled. "Mentioned it ta Lucio and he said he had a spare I could keep. Nice guy, him."

"I wish he traveled more. He's normally busy with Pharah on the borders of Overwatch. He's the one who taught me to play, at least well. My tutors were garbage compared to him."

"Need me ta play ya a lullaby?" Junkrat asked as you yawned, watching the dying embers in front of you. You nodded, rolling out your sleeping bag and laying next to him as he played a low, slow song. The whistling of the wind gave a nice harmony to it. It was a sad thought that finally graced your mind as you passed out, but there was also some hope. You saw him playing this to a crying child while you held them and they fell asleep.

***^***

The next couple of days passed in a similar fashion, riding and small talk during the day and a song or two in the evening. The only eventful thing was Brigitte and Genji approaching you during one break. "Can you walk with us?" Brigitte asked.

"Of course," you said. It was obvious they wanted to talk about something specific, their stance was too rigid and all the previous night they had been whispering with each other. Once you were far enough away that the others wouldn't hear, you asked, "What do you need to ask?"

"Hanzo and Torbjorn are worried about you," Genji said, he knew you wouldn't appreciate beating around the bush. "They said things were, well, disturbing, to say the least in the war room."

"It was nothing really," you assured them. "I'm fine."

"You told my father this had happened before. He wants to know when." Brigitte said.

"Both of them want to know what he's done and for how long. Having a ruler who abuses his daughter cannot stand."

You shook your head. It had stood. Since your mother's death, none of them had noticed a damn thing and now one slap and they were ready to dethrone him. "For now, we need to focus."

"What has he done ______?" Brigitte asked, a rarely used edge in her voice.

You stood your ground. "It doesn't matter Brigitte."

"We just want to make sure you're ok," Genji said, trying to keep some semblance of peace. 

"Have you ever noticed a problem with me in the last ten years?" They both shook their heads. "Then I'm fine." You started to walk off but didn't get far before Genji grabbed your wrist.

"Please, we just want to help."

"Fine," you said, drawing the back of your shirt up to show your scars. Their gasps hurt a little more than they should have. "That's what he has done. Compared to that, the slap was nothing."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Brigitte asked aghast.

"What would it have done? My father would have been dethroned and what would have happened to me? I would have been married off to whoever the council deemed a good leader."

"My father wouldn't have let that happen," Brigitte said.

"Or Hanzo. They would have helped you."

"That was the past and I can't change it now. As soon as this is over, I'll make sure my father is stripped of his power, but until then, we need to focus on this."

They agreed to drop it and not say anything to the others. Having yet another two people privy to your secret felt powerful though. More people standing with you so the fear of punishment melted away.

"The boat waiting to take us is just on the other side of the ridge," Lena said. She had scouted ahead a little bit to see how far you were. The boat had more supplies and enough space for your horses, but no crew, so it would be up to you all to sail it. Luckily Lena and Lucio had plenty of experience and had you all doing something and by sunset, you were sailing towards the island. Towards the ones who had murdered your child.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, take a double update for how late this is.

The full moon over the ocean was a peaceful sight, one you enjoyed alone at the bow of the ship. You had tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come, so now you listened to the waves as they hit the side of the ship. "I see the moon draws you as well," Zenyatta said as he took a seat next to you. "Dark thoughts trouble your mind."

You smiled ruefully. "You've always been able to tell when I'm in pain."

"It's what you've chosen to let me see." Zenyatta was a strange man, if you could call him that. The Shimada's territory had many hidden temples, where dark and strange magics were practiced centuries ago. Zenyatta was found in one of these. Many claimed he wasn't a real human, which to be fair he was made of animated metal, but others assumed someone had found a way to tie a soul to a fake body. The secret was lost to history. He never seemed to care what people thought he was because the one thing you couldn't deny was that he was here. Through years and years of meditation and training, he had honed his magic to reside in eight balls that floated and softly chimed around him. “What about this mission troubles you?”

“It’s not troubling, more upsetting,” you said. You learned long ago that Zenyatta would always find out what was wrong and there was no point in trying to hide it. “Is it wrong to want them dead?"

"It all depends on why," he said. "You've heard of my brother yes?" You nodded. While you had only ever had the pleasure of meeting Mondatta once, he was beyond wise and powerful. He was also found much like Zenyatta and when they had met, they knew somewhere deep down they were like brothers. Mondatta had traveled the world, passing on his knowledge and forming his own set of followers and religion. Most of the Shimada Empire practiced the Way of the Iris. It was a tragic day when he was assassinated by Talon. "The year after his death, I came very close to killing his assassin."

"How close?"

"Her neck would have snapped if I squeezed."

"Why didn't you?"

Zenyatta chuckled, a hollow sound. "I wanted to. There was such a hatred for the woman in front of me. The fear in her eyes was also satisfying to see. But I thought of what Mondatta would have done in the same situation. Had I been killed, Mondatta would have spent that year morning me and moving on. I had to remember, killing her would do me no good. Mondatta would still be dead and there would still be as many killers in the world as there was before.

"But if one person kills five killers, aren't there less?" you asked.

"But why are you killing them? To stop them or to make yourself feel better?"

You knew what he was trying to say. Zenyatta was very against killing people unless there was no other option, but what other choice was there? Forgiveness wasn't an option here. How could anyone who murdered children ever be forgiven? "Forgiveness may have worked for you Zen, but you didn't see it. My son wasn't even an hour old. Moira took him from me and he died because I wasn't fast enough to stop her. I know she's done this before, Liz said as much and now I have the chance to save any other mother such a tragedy at the hands of Moira or Talon."

"That is a wonderful effect of their deaths, but is that why you are doing it?"

You stared down into the inky sea. Of course, that was why. But it would also feel lovely to make them pay for what they did. "I don't know."

"I implore you to think about it. You have never been a killer, nor are you now, you've merely been through too much emotional trauma, in too short a time. But life is too short to live with that guilt," he said before leaving you with your thoughts and the ocean. The stars sparkled off the waves, the silver moonlight making the horizon glow, the cold sea spray misting across your skin. It made you shiver. 

"Ya shouldn't be up here without somethin'," Roadhog's gruff voice rumbled behind you as he tossed a blanket around your shoulders. "Saw ya talkin' ta the scrap pile."

"He's not a scrap pile. He was just giving me some things to think about."

"Like killin' 'em?"

"What do you think? Zenyatta says I shouldn't do it for revenge."

"Why not? Revenge can feel good, knowing that the people who screwed you over are dead because of you."

"Sounds like you've done it."

"Long time ago."

You glanced back at him, the light from the moon casting strange shadows off his mask, looking almost like a scowl. "Can I ask?"

He was silent for a whole minute, giving you the impression you couldn't ask. You went back to watching the waves, imagining how close Moira was now. "My youngest sister," Roadhog said. You turned to listen. "Was before the Queen took over, I was maybe nineteen, twenty, somethin' like that. Back then it was everyone for themselves and damn those that couldn't do it. Lotsa warlords and shit takin' over whatever they could. Happened ta my family a couple times. Well, this time it was some hotshot kid, 'bout my age. Lookin' for good people, strong. Hired me as a warrior, nothin' new. Not ta brag, but I was a pretty good lookin' kid." You grinned a little as you saw his chest puffed up. "Not the only one in my family either. All my sisters got hit real hard during puberty, and my da and me did our best ta keep the real creeps away. Didn't always work, especially when the creep is the guy you're workin' for." He was silent for another moment, reliving what had happened. " 'Bout a week after he took over, said he was lookin' for someone to-God how did he phrase it? It was the most pretentious shit I've ever heard. Said he needed someone ta 'warm his bed and carry on his legacy'. Somethin' like that. Said my little sister would do. Couldn't've been more'n sixteen, definitely not ready in any way for some shit head like this. Told him as much, but he wouldn't take no for an answer." His hands tightened where they sat on his lap. "Came at night, credit ta Maia put up one hellava fight. She may've been a pretty face, but she was a devil with a good hatchet. Cut the bastard's hand off when he tried ta rape her. I was supposed ta be on watch. By the time I got to 'em, he'd stabbed her and was tryin' ta run. I choaked the son of a bitch until he passed out, thought I'd killed him. Then he woke up. Finished him off with a dagger to the heart. Killin' people like him is warranted. They deserve it."

"You make it sound so easy," you said as you drew the blanket closer around you.

"It is for me. I grew up with it. Not everyone does. I know plenty of kids in the camps who could never do somethin' like that." He placed a massive hand on your back as he stood. "Get some rest. Lena says we'll see land by dawn."

"I will, I just need a few more minutes out here."

He nodded, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Why was this so hard? You hated her, hated every one of them for what they had done. You thought of Moira on her knees at knifepoint in front of you. How would it feel if the blade went in? You had always imagined it would be easy, like cutting into a tender piece of meat, sliding along with no resistance. But maybe it would be hard. Maybe the muscles and tendons there would need the pressure to cut through. Maybe you would have to draw back and use force to cut back there. Maybe you would have to saw a little to kill her. Blood would be pouring out, either way. Would she scream? No, Moira seemed like the type of person who would face death and pain silently, never showing the enemy what they were doing to her. Would the others be like that? Akanda, yes you would assume. He would fight. Sombra would beg, only a little, just enough to try and play your heartstrings. Gabe would curse you the entire time, raging and fighting, if he was still alive. Amélie? She struck you as the type of person to smile. Your hand reached reflexively for the hit of your dagger, testing the grip. You had used it a few times in raids, only to cut at someone's arm, not to kill. 

You pulled out the blade. Junkrat had made it for you, soon after you learned you were pregnant. He had said he wanted your son to have it when he was old enough. It matched him, cobbled together and about ready to fall apart, but it was still strong. He had even engraved both of your names into the hilt. 

"Hey," Junkrat yawned behind you.

"What are you doing up?"

"Hog said you were still up. Come on," he said, holding out his hand to help you up. You took it, sheathing your knife as you stood. "Sleep is gonna help," he said, draping an arm across your shoulders and leading you below deck to a less than comfortable, but serviceable hammock.

\-----*-----

"Look alive everyone!" Lucio's voice shouted a couple hours later. "Land ho!"

You woke up and instinctively curled back into a ball to avoid the bright light. "Up and at'em sweetheart," Junkrat said, tipping the hammock. "Time to kick ass and take names." You grumbled, but sat up, swinging your legs over one side, taking a moment to run your fingers through your hair. 

"_____," Symmetra said. "I have something for you." She held a black ribbon with a pendant strung on it. It glowed with the signature clear blue that you knew meant her magic. A slitted black pupil darted around in the pendant. "It is something I've been working on for quite some time. It contains my shield spell and should protect you."

"I can't take this, you should-"

"Junkrat would never forgive me if something happened to you. Please. I can't protect you the entire time, this should ensure some safety, at least for a few hits. Be careful though. I have only been able to store a couple charges of the spell inside."

"I will," you promised, tying the ribbon securely around your neck. You took time to put on your chest plate, bracers, and other armor bits before heading the deck.

The soft pink and blues of the sky were the wrong color for what would happen in the next couple of days. Even from out here, you could see wispy trails of smoke curling into the sky, highlighting that there was some sort of settlement on the island. A big one from how many ashy clouds were floating up into the sky.

"Remember," you called from your spot next to Lena as she sailed. "We're only here to scout. We don't engage until the army arrives. Lena, Genji, and Lucio will scout out a good place to camp and watch. We need as much information on the camp and its weaknesses as we can get." No one answered, but you knew they understood. There would only be one opportunity to catch them and save Liz. If this failed, Liz would most likely be killed.

You anchored in an enclosed, natural harbor and ferried things across to the shore. The scouting team went ahead while you and the rest of the team offloaded the supplies you would need. Junkrat stayed close to you during this. You could feel his eyes following you constantly. While waiting for a boatful of supplies, he pulled you aside to talk. "Ya got that face."

"What face?"

"That's face ya get when you don't know what to do."

"I don't have a face."

"I saw it every morning when you couldn't decide which weird craving you wanted. Ya get it when you think about what to do about yer dad. Why do ya have it now?"

Maybe Jamie could help you suss out what to do. "I want them dead Jamie. I want them all dead for what they've done to my son and every other child and mother. I don't know if I can kill them though."

"You don't have ta do it," he said, taking your hand. "Not alone. I want them dead just as much as you. They didn't just take him, they took you. I wanted so bad ta be there with you when he was born, make sure you were ok. I went nuts. Had a fight with Hog and Zarya when we found the camp and they wouldn't let me go. Said we had ta wait, just like now. They took somethin' else too." He brow was drawn together in anger. His grip tightened. "I never got ta see my son livin' and breathin'. All I saw was that fucking bitch cunt standing over his dead body." His eyes were fires, boring into yours and lighting something inside. "You got plenty of reasons ta kill 'em, but I got just as many."

"I don't know if I can kill them for that reason though."

"Then kill 'em for every other mom they've separated from their son." You knew he wasn't only talking about you, it was also about him and his mother. You nodded, not trusting your voice to stay steady. Hopefully, that reason would be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take the battle to Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Only 2 chapter left. I had such a blast writing this last year, and I've been so pleased with how people have enjoyed it.

The days passed slowly, the nights a silent and dark affair since you had to conceal where you were. Everyone took shifts of watching the Talon camp and keeping watch over your camp. Over the three days you had been there you were sure this was a Talon training camp, and it was worse than you could have thought. This wasn't just a collection of stolen children, it was a standing army. Genji, Lena, and Lucio had all returned from their initial scout with hollow horror on their faces. They had immediately taken you and Junkrat to the ridge they had been spying from, and you knew why. This wasn't a camp. It was a fortress. Stone walls lined the small city with parapets and watchtowers at regular intervals. Even from here, you could see at least three guards per tower and patrols walking the walls. From what you could see inside the walls, there were lines and lines of barracks and similar low buildings. They were simple wooden structures, with more being built. "They could easily take out two kingdoms with this army," you breathed. 

"Think of how many troops they have in the kingdoms, and then there's this," Genji said.

"We'll need to move quickly when our reinforcements arrive," You said. "This is far beyond anything we imagined."

Symmetra did her best to make contact with The Queen to brief them on the severity of the situation. While you were doing that, Genji did his best with finding where Akanda and his followers would be. Symmetra had cast an invisibility spell on him that would last an hour. "Be careful though," she warned, "they can still hear and feel you, and should Moira or Sombra realize you're there, it may be useless."

"I understand." Genji was clad in dark, navy blue clothes, made of a soft, flexible material. You hated to send him in alone, but with no one else trained in infiltration like him, there was no choice. The wireframe work on blue from Symmetra's hands engulfed him and he shimmered from existence. "I will be back."

"This is for information only," you reminded. "I don't care what you see, you are not to engage."

"I understand." That was the last thing he said, so you assumed he had left.

It was a tense hour, to say the least. Zenyatta, Hana, and Brigitte were on camp watch, waiting for him to return, while the rest of you prepared your weapons. The Queen had said they were a day away and would be there at dusk. You watched the sun sink into the sea, holding onto your dagger. You had also brought a short sword, a quiver of arrows and a short bow. Should this turn into a chase, your archery skills would come in handy, but the goal was to capture or kill them in the fortress. Junkrat collapsed on the sand next to you, letting a collection of bottles and empty grenade casings fall in front of him. "He'll be 'right."

"I know. I would feel better if someone was with him though."

" 'S not the only thing ya thinkin' about," he said as he started filling the casings with different measurements of black powder and other chemicals. "Ya still trying ta figure out this killin' thing?"

"No. I'm just trying to steel myself to do it."

"It's why I like explosions," he said, examining the seal of one.

"Why?"

"Less personal. Ya take a knife or sword and ya see the person die. With a grenade, light it up, throw it away and boom. No more person. Exploded body parts are easier ta deal with than a whole body. Here," he said, handing you a grenade. "Just in case."

You nodded and tucked it into your belt. The waning moon was just starting to rise. Good. The less light there was, the easier it would be to take them by surprise. Genji soon returned, panting slightly and when he removed his hood, you could see a shimmer of sweat on his brow. "What happened?"

"I found them. Center of camp. Liz is still alive, and-well not dismembered."

"What'd'ya mean?" Junkrat bristled.

"She's injured. At least a broken leg, maybe a couple ribs. They expect us to be coming for her and made it as hard as they could to get her out. All of them are there, including Gabe, but he seems severely injured. I recognize the effect of Peaceful Sleep anywhere. It's been treated, but even they couldn't stop the damage that happened. He'll have trouble breathing and his vision will be heavily impaired."

"How fortified is there building?"

"Center of camp and with walls around it. They took no chances. If the attack started before we made it into the walls, they could outlast us. Or escape. There was a locked trap door in the basement. I suspect it's an escape tunnel. I didn't have any way to get into it without them noticing, so I have no idea where it lets out, otherwise, I would say, let them escape and we trap them in the tunnels."

"We might be able to do that," Lucio said, grinning.

"How?"

His eyes glinted, the dark brown seeming to swirl for a moment. "I'm not great with spells, but I've got a big one I've been savin'. Basically what it does is send out vibrations through the ground. I can see where stuff is, or in the case isn't."

Brigitte's face split into a grin to match his. "We could find where the tunnel lets out."

"And trap them," you finished. "Lucio, you're a genius."

"Thank you, Thank you," he said, taking mock bows.

"Lena and Hana, go with him now and start finding that tunnel," you ordered. "Everyone else, take watch or get some sleep. Tomorrow, this war ends."

"Let me go with 'em," Junkrat said.

"Jamie, they can handle this."

" 's not that. I got my traps. Let me set up a couple, just in case."

You nodded. "Alright. Please be safe," you said, kissing him.

"I'll be on me best behavior.”

***^***

The scouting mission did not go as smoothly as it should. Junkrat was carried back between Lucio and Hana, his peg leg broken. "What happened?" you asked, taking his weight from Hana.

"Fergot where I put one of me traps," Junkrat muttered. "Lucky it was me peg."

"You can't fight like this," you said.

"I can! I'm not injured, just a bit broken."

"But you can't run," you insisted.

"He doesn't have to," Hog grunted from behind you, grabbing Junkrat by his harness and helping him up onto his shoulders. It was somewhat comical to see the small and skinny frame of Junkrat straddling Roadhog's stout shoulders. He hooted as he steadied himself.

"Fuck yeah Hog! Let's go!" 

The final day. You split the party, half would storm the main building, and the other half would come up the tunnel. The teams were as such. Junkrat, Roadhog, Genji, Zenyatta, Brigitte, and Hana would be storming the fortress. You reasoned that Junkrat could make the most distraction that way, and they would be under more fire, which is why they were taking two healers. You would be taking the tunnel, with Zarya, Lucio, Symmetra, and Lena. Symmetra was quite adept with traps and paired with Junket's bear traps, it may be enough of an advantage.

"Alright pipsqueak, let's see what that armor of yours can really do," Junkrat said as he strapped a RIP tire to his back and an additional one to Roadhog's back.

"Oh, you'll see," she said grinning. "I'm gonna blow these bastards away."

You watched the horizon for ships, nothing yet. It was still too early. Zenyatta had wished you luck before going with Genji to set up the distraction. "So what do we do after this?" Junkrat asked, limping over with his makeshift crutch. 

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when they're dead. What then? Stuff ain't just going to go back to normal. Ya caused that stink with your dad, so that needs to be dealt with, then Oasis will probably need someone ta rule." He was silent for a moment. "You'll be great at that."

"We," you corrected him. "I'm not doing this by myself."

"Aw, come on, no one's gonna take orders from a shit like me, and I don't really want ta give 'em."

"But Jamie-"

"Look at what ya've done so far. Christ, _______, you've planned out a whole battle without even thinkin' twice. I can't do that shit."

"We'll both rule, I don't want to do it alone. And like hell I"m going to let you go back to the Camp without me."

"Don't know what ya see in me."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He obliged and wrapped an arm around your waist. "Without you, I wouldn't have known I could do this. If I had married someone from Oasis, I would have been nothing. You've shown me so much more than I am, and still love me for it. I want you there with me through it all, please."

"Can't say no when ya look like that."

"We'll take it on together, one step at a time."

You kissed again, deeply, something in the back of your mind saying that this may be the last time. That either of you could die. You held on tighter. Roadhog would keep him alive, you assured yourself, and Zarya would do the same for you.

Sunset started and with it came ship upon ship upon ship. You signaled Symmetra and she sent a message to Genji and Zenyatta. They were waiting at the far side of the island, along with a crate full of fireworks, courtesy of Junkrat himself. The ships would land in five minutes. "Let's get to our places. When we see the fireworks go off, we'll be ready. That's when our troops will rush the fortress while Talon is preoccupied with the wrong side. Be safe everyone." It was a solum moment. Many of you realized that this may be the last time you see one another. You kissed Junkrat again before he scrambled up onto Hog's shoulders and you followed Lucio to the tunnel. 

The tunnel lead to a shallow cove, where boats were ready for an evacuation. The sandy shores had made it easy for Junkrat to hide his traps, but he had given you and Symmetra a detailed description of each location. She immediately began spinning magic between her fingers. Small silver spheres formed from her hands, which she hid around the mouth of the cave and on small rocks. The cove was lit by torches, casting dancing light through the shallow water. As the light reflected around the walls, it made the cave feel as if it were living, breathing. There wasn't much to do, except wait. Zarya passed the time before the first fireworks went off by taking a torch from the wall and setting the boats on fire. No there would be no chance of escape. 

The first fireworks went off, and you wish you could have seen them. Junkrat had been hard at work to make different colored ones and well as different patterns and sounds. Hopefully, it was having the effect you wanted. Lucio was at the wall next to the tunnel, hand flat against the sea rock and eyes closed, focusing on his sonar spell. He would tell you as soon as he felt someone running. Even Sombra's invisibility couldn't fool this spell.

More fireworks. Was that also the sounds of battle horns? It was too muffled to be sure. You placed yourself next to Zarya, both in a far corner. She had a heavy crossbow, locked and loaded, while you stood with your short bow ready, heart hammering away. They would be coming soon. 

The last of the fireworks pittered off, and Lucio's eyes snapped open. His head jerked up and he nodded. You all prepared your weapons. You drew the bow and watched the tunnel entrance, waiting. "Move!" Akande's yell echoed through the tunnels. "By the time that rat finds us, we'll be long gone." His face appeared in the torchlight. Your bowstring sang. All hell broke loose. Akande fell to the ground, red blood pooling around his face. The others scrambled for cover as Lucio and Lena charged, while Symmetra's tiny turrets fired blue beams. Sombra scrambled to try and disrupt them, but they proved too much, draining her energy until she collapsed. Two down. By now, the remaining three had pulled back into the tunnel, just enough to get away from the turrets and you and Zarya firing. 

"Come any closer and I end her!" Moira commanded from the shadows. You didn't have to guess who she meant. Lena and Lucio stepped back as Moira came forward, a purple glow emanating from her hand near Liz's throat. Genji had been kind in his omission of details. Her leg was splinted, but the blood-soaked bandage around it hid the wound. Her face was blue, purple and red with cuts and bruises. Her hands were bound behind her back and she staggered as she stumbled forward. "Now, let's have a chat shall we? Lay down your weapons."

"You know we won't do that," you said. "You're outnumbered."

"But not outmatched." Amélie took a shot from the dark and it went straight through your chest. The choker around your neck glowed violent blue as it did, and no wound was left behind. The look of fear on Amèlie's face gave you some strength.

"Stand down," you ordered. "This won't end well for you." An explosion from the tunnel emphasized your words. While the turned to try and decern what was happening, Lena dashed in and grabbed Liz. Moira tried to retaliate but as too slow. 

"Where the fuck are ya, Ya fucking cunts?" Junkrat's voice echoed down the corridor.

You locked eyes with Moira, already lighting the fuse of the grenade. You said nothing as you chucked it at the remaining three Talon leaders. When it hit the sandy floor, it went up in fire and brimstone. Nothing was left.

"Oi! You ok?" Junkrat roared.

"Fine!" You shouted back. You looked to where Lucio was already starting to tend to Liz's wounds. "Tie her up," you told Zarya, pointing to Sombra. "Don't let her get away." You stooped down next to Liz. Even though the scars and bruises, she was smiling.

"I knew," she whispered.

"______! You ok?" Junkrat said as he rode in on Roadhog's shoulders. He froze when he saw who was on the ground, beaten and bloodied, but smiling, smiling through her golden eyes at the pair that matched hers.

"Roadhog, Zarya, Lena, and Sym," You said, going to help Junkrat down. "Go back topside and help where you can. Be careful." 

They acknowledged and hurried out, leaving only you, Junkrat, Lucio and Liz. "Jamie..." she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks, highlighting the deep purple.

"Mum." For one of the few times in his life, he was completely speechless. Liz held out her arms to her son and you helped him hurry to her side. He froze as he knelt beside her, almost afraid to touch her. The golden light from Lucio's hands as he healed her cast stark contrast against her skin. The purples were black, the blood a dark orange. From Jamie's face, you could tell he was terrified to touch her as if she would break. "Mum..."

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," Liz sobbed, lurching forward to catch her son in a hug. Tears flowed from her as she refused to release her son, holding on to him as if any moment he would be taken again. "If I had known you were alive, I would have fought every day to get to you. I so sorry Jamie."

"Mum, no, no! It wasn't your fault. Soon as _____ told me-Ugh! little too tight mum."

"Sorry, sorry," she said, loosening her grip, but refusing to let go. "Jamie."

Nothing else needed to be said between the two. You took Junkrat's grenades and watched the tunnel, protecting the other three, listening to the whispered conversations and condolences, but unable to make out what was being said. Her laughter cut through her sobs, and when you turned back to look at them, you could see Junkrat crying through his smile.

Roadhog soon returned with the Queen and Zenyatta in tow. Zenyatta went to add to Lucio's healing, a golden orb connecting to Liz's heart. She sighed with a release of more pain and her breathing slowed and evened out. "Mum?" Junkrat asked, concerned as her fingers grew limp.

"She's sleeping," Lucio said. "It'll be easier to move her now and she won't feel as much."

"Much of her mind is already focused on healing her body," Zenyatta added. "She will recover."

"How's the battle?" you asked the Queen.

"A few more pockets of resistance, but under control. There are so many kids here, but many are too young to be fighting, I think they'll be able to find new homes in the kingdoms. Those that are too far gone died with honor in battle."

"Can we move her yet?" You asked.

"Yeah, I think she's stable," Lucio said. Roadhog nodded and scooped her up. You helped Junkrat to his feet and followed behind with Lucio and Zenyatta. The Queen lead the way.

The fortress above was littered with the results of spells, arrows and other weapons. When you emerged from the main house, Hana was waiting outside, her armor much bigger now. The enchantment seemed to have warped the leather to encompass a man larger than Roadhog, but there was Hana's smiling face in the helmet. "You did it!" she screamed.

"Hana, clear the way for us," the Queen ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" She said, running ahead.

"Let's get her home, Rat," The Queen said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to claim your crown and throne

The next couple of weeks were victory after victory. News of Talon's deaths spread and many dispersed. Families were being reunited across the kingdoms. When you returned to Oasis, Morrison was waiting for you. After seeing Junkrat and his mother to the infirmary, you followed him out to the garden maze. "Congratulations are in order," he said. "Your plan worked perfectly."

"Only because of help from you, sir, as well as the other kingdoms."

"We do need to address what happened before you left."

"With my father." You nodded. "What do you need to know?"

He asked question after question about how your father had abused you, for how long, when did it start, why would he do it. You showed him your scars and detailed what had happened. The look of horror on his face said more than enough. There was no way your father would retain the throne. It wasn't three days later when he was arrested and stripped of all power. You and Junkrat were named King and Queen. 

Junkrat was thoroughly uncomfortable during the coronation. As an official ceremony, it required a certain dress code, one your husband was wholely uncomfortable with. Liz helped you dress him when he protested. "I ain't wearing all that frilly shit!"

"Jamie, if I have to put up with it, so do you." You wore a deep red velvet dress, trimmed in white fur. Your shoulders were draped with a light gold shawl, and Jamie was dressed to match. Red with white trim and you were currently trying to get him to put on the golden ruff.

"Don't see why I can't just pick up the crown later," he muttered.

"Jamison Fawkes," Liz said in a warning tone. "Put on the ruff and stop complaining." His shoulders straightened slightly when he heard his mother speak to him like that, but he did it. Liz was recovering beautifully. Her leg was still broken, but well on the way to being fixed. Her face was now ugly green and yellow colors, but that didn't matter when she smiled. She was making up for lost time with her son. He had spent the first two days here telling her his whole life story. He had spent quite a bit of time talking about you. She was sitting in your rooms, having helped you cram into your dress, then straighten Junkrat's outfit. "I can't believe my son is about to be a king."

"I ain't wearin' this shit every day," he warned.

"Neither am I," you said. "Just for tonight." You took his hand, leading him to the door. "Then you can take me out of it," you whispered as you kissed him.

That made him perk up, and the coronation went off without a problem. The celebration afterward was full of life and merriment. You stayed close to Junkrat, leading him through the conversation with important lords and ladies, but not hiding his crassness. The looks of shock were worth it. Why try and hide what their new king was like? The Queen was especially pleased with how Junkrat behaved himself through the entire night.

At least in public. After far too many drinks, far too late into the night, you both stumbled back into your room. "Wait, wait, wait, I got another one," he giggled.

You slapped at his arm. "Stop making fun of the other lords."

"Oh come on! Yer- hic! You're no fun." He pinned you to the wall. "I think you need ta loosen up" he growled.

You pulled him into a kiss, sloppy and wet, but so much of him. You both practically ripped off your clothes and stumbled to the bed. You topped him and began to stroke his member. You were already wet and wanted him now. You moaned as he stretched you, his hips starting to jerk to get any sort of friction going. You also started to move in time with him, using one hand to play with your clit. Jamie's hands held your ass, your hips, your breasts, whatever they could reach as you rose higher and higher.

You felt him tense beneath you. “Fuck! I’m-“

"Not yet," You purred, pulling him out of you as he groaned.

"The hell are ya-"

"I want to make this last." You kissed him long and hard, hands twisting his nipples and making him moan. You kissed down his neck, across his collarbone, to one of his nipples, which you sucked and nipped, eliciting lovely gasps from Junkrat. From there, you went down his stomach, across his abs, to his hips, and then to his inner thigh. From here you looked up at him, his pupils wide and his lips dry. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear before taking in his shaft, before trailing your tongue up it from base to tip. He melted under your touch. You took him deep in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down, hands reaching up to play with his chest and feel his muscles. It wasn't long before you tasted hot, salty liquid in your mouth and you swallowed around him. "I want more of you inside me, Jamie," you moaned.

"That can be arranged." He sat up and you rose to meet him, kissing his neck and jaw. He wrapped an arm around your waist and lowered you back on the bed. "Gonna be screamin' my name all night luv," he whispered.

"Promise?"


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I've been so happy with everyone's reactions to this and it's felt amazing to get this out.

"Jamie Fawkes!" You shouted across the courtyard. Two figures froze in their tracks, a tall man with a peg leg and a fake arm, and a six-year-old girl.

"Quick," Junkrat hissed. The little girl shot you a mischievous grin. An exact copy of her father's, down to the molten gold eyes. She snapped her fingers and a cloud of black smoke engulfed both of them and you heard the manic giggles as they disappeared. 

"When I get my hands on her," you muttered. "Jamie!"

It had been seven years since Talon had been defeated and life had been calm. Junkrat turned out to be a much better king than he thought he would be. Already, he was uniting the Wasteland and Oasis into thriving, vibrant communities. More towns were cropping up in the wastelands and some of the camps took up residence in Oasis. The most important news for you had been another pregnancy. Jamie had been with you through it all, including the birth. Liz had acted as a midwife again, talking you through it all, with Symmetra as her assistant. Junkrat held you, nearly passing out after he made the mistake of looking. As soon as the umbilical cord was cut, Symmetra took your daughter and placed a hand on her forehead. Golden light glowed on that spot before going into her skull. "There, her magic has been opened," Symmetra said, handing the baby back to Liz who washed her a bit and wrapped her in blankets before handing her to you.

She was perfect. Even on stormy nights, when you sang Liz's lullaby, she would quiet and fall back asleep. She was everything you could ever want.

"What are ya gonna name her?" Junkrat asked as he stared down at the little face.

"Jamie," you said, exhausted, but happy.

And that was you now. Exhausted. Symmetra had been quite adept at teaching Jamie what to do, how to make magic your own and Jamie had taken to it like a bird to the sky. She was much like her father, favoring fire and smoke for her spells, sometimes even a few unlocking spells and illusions. She used these to always get in trouble. And today was only different because her father was encouraging her.

Today was the Festival of the Moon. To say that everything had to be perfect was an understatement. This had to be perfect since every leader, diplomat, lord, lady and their second cousins would be here. You had been preparing the rituals and figures for weeks. Each year, new ones had to be made, and this year, you had made the symbol of the moon out of a special opal. It glittered with the iridescence of the silver night light, and it had been hell to keep Junkrat away from it. Usually, you could distract him with sex or what Jamie was doing, but you kept twenty-four-hour guard on it.

But, with a kleptomaniac husband training a kleptomaniac daughter, that wasn't enough. It had started with them being five minutes late to dinner, nothing too abnormal. They often got lost while making an explosive. Then that five minutes turned to ten and you knew they were doing something. Your mind went to the Moon Figure immediately. You stormed through the castle. Both guards still on duty saluted as you brushed by them. You opened the locked door, to find the locked chest to find the locked box empty. Inside, was a small card with a childish grinning face on it. Your mind raced about where they would hide. Your daughter was already learning the maze as fast as you had, so you practically ran to the front doors where you saw the two retreating figures.

You were just about to go into the maze and throttle both of them when Symmetra laid a hand on your shoulder. "May I suggest using this?" She handed you a golden pendant, trying to tug itself out of her hands. "I use it when she tries to skip out on lessons."

"If you see Junkrat, keep him here. I'm killing him first."

Symmetra chuckled but nodded as you followed the pendant like a compass. It did lead to the maze, but you could see that they were moving around. That's when you had an idea. There were still plenty of hiding spaces they didn't know about. And a few they thought were safe. You decided to take a chance. The overgrown gazebo, where you and Junkrat had hidden so long ago. You had ordered it to be kept just as it was when you took the throne. You ducked into the gazebo and took a seat, waiting. Something told you this was the right place. You watched the pendant swing back and forth as they approached.

"Now," you could hear Junkrat. "what's the rule on stealin'?"

"Only take from people that can afford it," Jamie answered.

"And what kind of people can afford it?"

"Us."

"That's me girl, now, we'll just tuck that little statue in here and-" Jamie and Junkrat both stepped into the gazebo and you took no chances, tackling then and getting a firm hold on both of their ears. "Ow, ow, ow! What the hell darl'?"

"Both of you. Inside. Now," you growled, snatching the statue from Jamie's hands. "March," you ordered. Both of them trudged along in front of you, Junkrat trying to plead their case, but the anger in your eyes must have shut him up. Once they were in the Throne Room you let loose. "I have been planning this for weeks. Weeks! and here you are, my own daughter and husband trying to sabotage my own efforts." You rubbed at a smudge of ash on the opal crescent. "Tonight is special to me, it is every year, but especially this one. Now both of you go get ready for tonight, and if so much as one fork is gone I will personally throw you in the dungeon."

"Yes mom," Jamie said, guilt and sadness in her voice as she hurried back to her room.

" 'M sorry luv. Was just trying to have some fun," Junkrat said, trying to wrap his arms around you, but you rejected them.

"This isn't funny Jamison. This year is important to me."

"Why? I mean, ya care about it every year, but you've had somethin' in your ass this year."

"This opal," you said, thumbing the polished stone. "This was my mothers. There's a reason my father never celebrated the Moon Festival. My mother died the night of the Moon Festival. Someone had poisoned a drink meant for my father. She went to fast. It was her favorite holiday. Now I still want to celebrate it, but this year, I need to remember her. Jamie is as old as I was when I lost her."

"Shit," Junkrat whistle. "_____, If I'da known-"

"Well, now you do. Please, Jamie. I need this year to be perfect."

He wrapped an arm around your waist. "It will be luv, promise."

——-*-——

"Tonight we celebrate the evening and the moon. The Moon-" The priest continued with his spiel while you all listened. As the hosting kingdom, you and your family were dressed in whites and silvers. Both Jamies fidgeted as they tried to loosen the restricting sleeves and collars. You didn't mind it, as long as they were quiet. As the moon began to rise, the priest asked for the statue. Jamie was holding it in her tiny hands and you guided her forward. "With this gift, we ask the gods to bless us with another year's worth of full moons and full nights."

"It's really pretty mom," Jamie whispered as the opal glinted in the pale torchlight.

"It was your grandmother's. This was her favorite time of year."

"Can I make the statue next year?"

You smiled, glancing back at Junkrat who had heard the question. "Of course sweetie."

The night passed with dances, music and food, the normal affair. But Jamie was quickly losing steam and fell asleep while riding on Roadhog's shoulders. Junkrat bundled his daughter in his arms, and you both excused yourselves for the night. 

Jamie's room was filled with magic lights and toy trinkets. She loved summoning balls of sparkling gold and silver to let them float around her bed. The clockwork toys were what she built with Junkrat. He made whatever she wanted. A dragon that could breathe fire? Yes. A unicorn with a glowing horn? Of course. A mini rip tire that 'exploded' into a shower of confetti? That had been his personal favorite. She didn't wake as you tucked her under her covers, only reaching out to try and find the stuffed pig Uncle Roadhog had made her.

You sat on the edge of the bed, picking up a music box and giving it a couple twists. While Liz’s lullaby was beautiful, you also wanted to have your own lullaby, the one your mother sang to you. “Wandering child of the earth, Do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth, You were destined for more.” This song had been perfect for you, and it was even better for your daughter. She had that wandering soul. “There are those who'll tell you you're wrong, They will try to to silence your song, But right here is where you belong, So don't search anymore.” Sometimes those people were your own family. You swore that would never be you. Junkrat sat on the floor next to the bed, resting his head against your knees. “You are the dawn of a new day that's waking, A masterpiece still in the making, The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be, Poised to inspire and to succeed You'll look back and you'll realize one day,” you sang. One day you’ll realize that it doesn’t matter what happens when you’re a child, only what you do with that experience. “In your eyes there is doubt As you try to figure it out But that's not what life is about So have faith there's a way.” This was the phrase that meant the most to you now. Life wasn’t about figuring out what you were meant to do. It would happen, so just have faith. “Though the world may try to define you It can't take the light that's inside you So don't you dare try to hide Let your fears fade away.” Even when your parent tries to hide your light, when they’re afraid of what you may become. “You are the dawn of a new day that's waking A masterpiece still in the making The blue in an ocean of grey You are right where you need to be Poised to inspire and to succeed You'll look back and you'll realize one day.” 

You sang the refrain one more time while the music box continued to play until that stopped too. You sat in the dark, watching the even breathing of the small human in front of you. You reached out a hand to push her wild blonde hair out of her face, the long narrow face you had come to love.

"Thank you, Jamie," you whispered to Junkrat.

"Couse darl'. Whatever you needed ta make tonight perfect,” he yawned, rubbing at your leg absently

You shook your head. "Not for tonight, thank you for her." He followed your gaze to where your daughter's face was wreathed in a moonbeam. "She's perfect.”

His face split into a lazy grin. “Well naturally, she’s a chip off the old block.”

“A chip? She the same rock.”

“Well, yeah, she’s me perfect copy. I meant she’s a chip off you.”

“That barely makes sense.”

“You don’t make any sense,” Junkrat yawned again.

“Come on, you need to go to bed.”

“Not alone,” he whispered, standing and nearly sweeping you off your feet. “How do ya feel about giving Jamie a little sibling?”

You smiled and kissed him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, sad to say. I've already considered possibly writing a part 2, but I don't have any solid ideas as of now. Maybe I may write some one shots for this. Thank you all again! It's meant so much! Subscribe to me for other junkrat related things as well. I have my other Junkrat/Reader fic, Two lefts don't make a Right, and I'm currently working on a Junkrat/OC fic.


End file.
